A Son of Wolves 3
by The FalconWolf
Summary: Love is in the air, the pack is happy and Kate and Humphrey's dream life is finally in place. But When Leo becomes very ill, Charlie, not wanting to lose his brother, sets out to find the small and rare cure for him far away. Only, it's not as he first thought and it's very reluctant to come back with him. But she has no choice; Leo life's at stake and Charlie will do anything.
1. Chapter 1

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 1: Life…Just Life

So, what is there to tell you about the Untied Pack? Hang on, let's re-re-faze that…What is there NOT to tell you about them? Everybody no-one knows the story of the Alpha Leader's daughter and her mate. Let's start from the top shall we? Winston, male Alpha leader of the Western Pack with his mate Eve, along with Tony, male Alpha leader of the Eastern Pack. These three wolves were in power during the time when the two packs were at war. To settle their differences, an arranged marriage was set up between Tony's son Garth and Winston's daughter Kate. Let's just say things didn't quite go as plan, and soon the family's story was started. Let's just say it involved an old child-hood friend and Omega named Humphrey, some humans with tranquilisers, a goose and a duck, a couple of bears, all adding up to equal one amazing adventure. Kate and Humphrey, exactly as I said, were taken away from their pack and upon their return found Love in one another. The no Alpha and Omega law shredded apart like a raw caribou leg there and then. However, their adventure didn't stop there.

After deciding to start a family, they discovered the shocking news that was Kate and her barren nature. So of course, things were a little down within the family. That was until they came across a young human pup, which after some tense and crazy moments involving a she-wolf with feathers; the human was granted permission to stay within the pack under the care of Kate and Humphrey. It was raised the wolf way, growing up until its five year of age with them until things went bad. Once again, it involved a young child's desire to help, some fish and a couple of bears. All in all, he was driven out of the pack, and soon Kate and Humphrey came to see that it wasn't to be, and that it was time to give the child back to the humans. Kate fashioned a necklace for him to remember her and his father by, it was the worst day of her life. After reaching the pack, the news was give he'd no longer return, but not today as that crazy she-wolf stated once more. Sahara, knew that one day he'd return, so she spent the passed four years coming up with a solution to expand their life for ten years. If he didn't return in that time, then she was wrong.

Leo did return, wanting to know who his parents were. It was ten years later, and after growing up in a care home knowing only his first name and that he was once a wild child, and not just in the metaphorical sense of the phrase. He displayed animal like behaviour, so when the day came he was to be carted off to the loony bin, he ran, he ran back to where he thought he'd find his parents. He was attacked by Garth, who immediately knew it was Leo. He ran back for Kate and Humphrey, they couldn't believe that Leo was stood before them, fifteen years old and grown up. It took some convincing, but Leo started to remember and understand his past and the reasons to his animal like behaviour.

Leo being in their life once more only added another adventure to their list. A construction site had settled nearby, destroying the Valley in which the pack lived and killing any wolf to come close enough. Leo made it his personal quest to see its destruction. With his childhood and wolf friends and parents, they sabotaged, levelled and even exploded several parts of the site, leaving the manager a little more then livid with them, so action was needed. Leo was caught and taken to the asylum he was destined to go to, the pack drugged and shipped to a zoo, an enemy pack sent by Tony who wanted Leo dead settled into the Valley territory and taken it for themselves, Sahara was wounded but alive, everything was falling to pieces. Leo had to place his faith in Rick and Ciara, his care home brother and sister and long time friends. He sent them out to find Sahara while he figured out how to escape. They found her, alive and her wounds taken care of thanks to her Alpha training. She and Tony had been working together to try and reclaim the territory, but not to a lot of success. Leo escaped his prison, and together he, Rick, Ciara, Sahara and Tony worked together in reclaiming the territory and freeing the deluded pack from the zoo. They rampaged one last time through the construction site before making back to the Valley, everyone alive and in one piece. However, another adventure was being brewed already.

Kate was pregnant, finally bearing Humphrey's pups, Garth was reunited with his mother, regrettably the leader of the pack who took the Valley, the same pack they came to the deal of a peace treaty that same day.

As the United Pack flourished once again, Robinson, the manager of the construction site wanted to strike a deal. Instead of the housing estate he once planned to build, he wanted to build a wolf, research field, a place fenced off, but both accessible and just as easy to leave when the wolves so wish. To add to it, Leo, Rick and Ciara would be notified of everything that happened there as well as their own cabin to live in. They took the offer, and as nearly a whole year went by, Kate birthed her first litter of pups, two male's names Jasper and Dom, and a female named Skye. Their adventure came to an end when Sahara travelled to her pack in Alaska and found hope that they could all live a life they wanted, to live as wolves. Let's just say, they travelled their as humans, and after some crazy things, they returned to the Valley as wolves. Now they could be a family, but also start their latest adventure.

Upon her return from her Alpha school examination, Skye was welcomed back by her family with open paws. Leo, Rick and Ciara were used to their new lives as wolves, so used Ciara was already dating, but not for long. Leo ended up fighting her ex-boyfriend, fuelled by rage by the insults he threw at her and him. The one thing in these days he couldn't tolerate, was being called a human. He wasn't anymore, he'd left that life behind, he wasn't going to think about it anymore. But in this case, it sparked something inside him. As his wounds were treated but his Aunt Lily, his mother's sister, he couldn't help but begin to think back to his human life. He knew everything, that he was found as a baby and raised here. But the question remained, if he had human parents, then there must be other relatives out there. To answer his question, Kate and Humphrey needed to help, so they brought him to the now run down, abandoned and rotting wooden cabin where they found him. Sensations he hadn't felt before came to him, even pain, but what did it all mean? That same night, a new adventure had begun.

He underwent a transformation, collapsing and waking up the following morning a human once more. The thought of having a living human family out there still lingered in his head, and he just needed to know. Sahara suggested he lives to find them, if he does and eases his mind he'll change back. So that's what he did, He found their location and promised himself that he wouldn't grow attached to them. How wrong he was. Kate couldn't believe he pup had run away, none of his family could. All they could do was watch as he rode away on the train, unable to stop him or it. They were left with only one option, to get him back.

First, they travelled north to the now befriended Northern Pack, where Rick and Ciara underwent a controlled transformation to make their quest easier, and also a way to change them back, but only enough for two of them to. They returned back to the Valley once again as humans, but they were greeted but some sweet smelling news, literally. Skye was in heat, and while in the care of her grandmother and Kate's mother, she and her brother's had a close moment. It was up to Kate after being abandoned by her mother to explain about the horrible joys of heat, mating and how it all lead to pups. Let's just say she was less the thrilled to here how pups were made.

Once again, being left in Eve and Winston's care for the time being, Kate and Humphrey left their children and boarded the next train headed in the same direction.

Meanwhile, Leo befriended a strange looking wolf, mainly due to the point he wasn't entirely a wolf. His name was Caleb, a Wolf cross Husky, half wolf half dog. But never call him a dog, he hates it. So…anyway, Caleb's father mated with a stray husky while in a zoo, a one shot and a time he now regretted. He hated his son, wishing it never happened and wanted nothing to do with him, he recognise he existed. He now has a mate, three blood children and three adopted children in the zoo he lives in. Leo and Caleb struck a deal, Caleb shows Leo around town as his guide and Leo would free his family from the zoo.

Together, they hunted down Leo's cousin, Alex, the school's punch bag. Leo couldn't believe it; he did have living family out here. He befriended his cousin, but refused to tell him who he truly was. This led to him meeting aunts, uncles, grandparents, he had so much family he couldn't keep track of them all. But the longer he spent with them the more he grew closer, the desire to stay with them becoming more apparent. In the meantime, Kate and Humphrey with their children Rick and Ciara along with Sahara were making progress. They checked every station for Leo's scent, but came to no results. Another "but" coming now, Jasper, Dom and Skye refused to be left at home again, and as their parents were becoming intimate, it was brought short when they discovered the stowaways. They created enemies, who chased them across the country for many miles after they finally discovered Leo's location, they were closing in on him.

His aunt was also, she knew there was something to Leo, his excuses just weren't adding up. Even Caleb was beginning to question Leo's priorities, he seemed to be growing more to this other family of his and forgetting their deal. The night Leo helped his cousin deal with his bullies was also the night he swore to be back in time to release Caleb's family, it was also the same night Kate and Humphrey with their family reached the same town their were all in. Only, things didn't go according to plan. Leo was forced by his human family to reveal himself to them, and they refused to believe him. "Danny", as his name was in that family when he was a baby, and his parents were dead, killed by wolves, even his body was never found. He was dead, they were all dead, they didn't fall for his lies and demanded he leaves. Horrified by the anger they threw at him, he left, but not before hearing them talk about someone who couldn't know of what Leo told them. Leo had a brother.

Meanwhile, Leo being held like he was didn't go down like that in Caleb's mind. He knew Leo wouldn't be there to help him. So he freed his family himself, nearly being shot in the process. He brought them back to his little home he made for himself, patching things up between his father' as he did, before going to find something to eat. Leo's wolf family were closing in on him, now in the same town and actually just around the corner from him. Leo couldn't say how sorry he was for not helping his friend as they met in a dark alley. Caleb hated Leo; he wanted nothing more to do with him and his lies. Leo just wanted to go home, so after giving a final insult, Leo started walking north, there was nothing for him here. Only a few minutes later did his family come walking passed Caleb, asking him if they knew where Leo was, and now that he hated Leo and seeing as his last words to him were "you don't deserve a family" he hatched an evil plan. He lied to them, saying he went in the opposite direction he genuinely went in. They bought it and turned around to run after him. Only then did he see that he was wrong, that it wasn't the wolf way. Family is everything to a wolf, and he just ruined one.

He ran after Leo, the two settling their differences and running back into the open paws of Kate. He had his family back, the only family Leo wanted. He just wanted to leave this place and never return to have the life he wanted again. But to get that, he had to change first. They found Leo's brother's location, his birthday party, so Leo's gift to him would be telling him that he was alive. It didn't go to plan, no-one believed him once again and he was thrown out, That night, he tricked Rick and Ciara into changing back, he didn't want to be the cause for them the remain human, he'd rather they lived as wolves and he stayed human.

Leo's and Caleb's family journeyed home back to Jasper, boarding the next train to Canada, discoveries being made along the way. Caleb and Ciara grew close, as did Rick and Nikita, Caleb's half sister. Love was in the air. After arriving, they wanted to continue with life with no setbacks; Leo insisted they just carry on like nothing ever happened. So they did, a week went by and nobody questioned Leo about his pointless adventure to find closure with his real family. But he didn't care about them anymore, the only family he needed was under his nose the whole time. But so was the other. They came to find him a week later after he left their town. If there was the slightest chance that Leo, or Danny whom they knew him as, was alive, then they wanted to be certain. Especially Charlie, if his little brother was alive he wanted to know. He lost everything, his mother and father, and he thought his brother as well. It took a massive amount of convincing, but finally, they saw Leo was indeed Danny, their grandson, nephew, cousin and brother. Leo finally found what he needed, closure, and it was a matter of seconds later he looked up to them as a wolf in the family he was meant to have. Leo was born into a human family, but made for a wolf's. He was acting like a wolf before he was even found by Kate and Humphrey on that fateful day. Charlie took over Leo's responsibility over the fields Robinson made and also as the pack's protector from hunters and humans. It was a way to allow the pack to be safe but also for the brothers to see one another.

That night, Love was blooming across the family, everything was just great, even more so when Leo and Sahara had a "little talk". Five years old, she was, it was time she found a mate. She needed someone to love and be loved back, and she wanted someone like Leo, but to make it better, Leo himself suggest something. He asked her to the next moonlight howl, and she told him that she ingested the remaining mixture to stop her aging, enough to give her another two years. She didn't want age difference to be a factor should anything happen. It was settled, and the friends were to be more the friends soon.

"Adventure runs in this family's blood, it's like a magnet to us, we'd be drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Well, that or it finds us."

"Oh grandpa, that can't be it." The young black and white pup whined.

"Oh Shadow, when is this old wolf going to get a break?" Leo chuckled.

"Never." Sahara giggled as she walked passed. "Now take off those glasses, do you know how ridiculous you look with them on?"

"I'm as blind as a bat without them, I could same the same about you and the…"

"Mention the feathers and I'm getting a divorce." She replied quickly but with a playful wink while walking back out the other side of the den.

"Please grandpa, tell me more about the pack. Tell me more about your adventures." Shadow pleaded with his tail wagging and placing his front paws against his grandfather's chest. It made Leo laugh, oh how his only grandson made him smile. It was like this every day. He'd be in care for him while his father performed his Alpha duties and his mother her Omega duties. He never complained, he was old and couldn't walk far before he was tired.

"Ok, ok…" He chuckled. "Let me think." He scanned his brain for a story. It then came to the point where he realised he had told all the stories he knew. There wasn't one he hadn't told. But then one sparked. He grinned as he looked back down to the pups who waited impatiently. "There is one." He replied. "But it wasn't one of mine, but of someone else."

"Please tell me grandpa, is Uncle Charlie in it?" He asked tail wagging furiously behind him.

"He is indeed; you could say this was his own story. Get yourself comfortable. Now, you know how bad I am with starting off my stories young one, but I'll try my hardest…"

**Hey guys, i'm back! I finished my Born and Bred book, so now i'm working on this, as promised. I hope to see the same amount of supporters, if not more. I wasn't sure what to call this one, so I stuck with the simple A Son of Wolves 3. And i cam going to tell you people this now, I am NOT going to be doing a fourth. This was pure coincidence, so don't expect a fourth. Is was the fault of a friend of mine and I hate him for it now because now that I have the idea i had to get it down for you people to read. I'm looking forward to it, and i'll be honest when i say that I'm not entirely sure where this is headed. I know what i'm putting for the main parts, but the bits in-between i have no idea. We'll have to see where this leads us. But then again, that's how all my stories have played out. I think of the important parts and write the smalls parts in the middle when i come to them. But be warned, I have my new job starting already, and i have lots of training to do, so there will be periods where i won't update for a while. So, without further ado, let's get on with this. Until next time! :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Good Times Roll

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 2: Let the Good Times Roll

"Ok, one, two, three, four…"

"_When the days are cold,_

_And the cards all fold,_

_And the saints we see,_

_Are all made of gold,_

_When your dreams all fail,_

_And the ones we hail,_

_Are the worst of all,_

_And the blood's run stale."_

"**I wanna hid the truth,**

**I want to shelter you,**

**But with the beast inside,**

**There's nowhere we can hide,**

**No matter what we breed,**

**We still are made of greed."**

"_**This is my kingdom come,**_

_**This is my kingdom come!"**_

"_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes,_

"_**It's where my demons hide; It's where my demons hide!"**_

"_Don't get too close,_

_It's dark inside."_

"_**It's where my demons hide; It's where my demons hide…!"**_

"Wow…That's all I can say, just wow." Leo said honestly and astounded by her sister's powerful but still angelic voice. Skye giggled, he was only being modest and to make her feel good.

* * *

So, let's take this story back a few years. I was five years of age, so in the prime of my life. I was old, but I was still young and full of joy and playfulness. This was going back to the days where things were just going great for the pack and our family young one. I was still a wolf, my brother Charlie continued to live in the cabin over in the fields, so I saw him nearly every day. Mom and dad were doing great, but they were getting old. They were seven, coming onto being eight very soon, so they were taking an easier life no these days. So were Dom, Jasper and Skye; Skye, might I add, was currently dating at this time, so she was nervous about the coming moonlight howl. She had a date and wanted to surprise him with a song, something I was helping her with to learn. I didn't want to admit to her though it didn't exactly sound the most romantic song, but she insisted it was to show there was no lie in her eyes but her inner demons, and if he wanted to see them all he had to do was look. It was understandable.

Continuing on the love life, Ciara and Caleb are married! I know, back in these times it was still hard for me to understand. They're currently on their honeymoon. I know, strange, I didn't think wolves went on honeymoons. But Ciara wanted to, and who was Caleb to argue in front of his new wife. I don't know where they are now, they just wanted to travel. When I last saw them a few months ago their said they were heading north. We haven't heard from them since. Rick and Nikita were taking it slow; they saw there was no rush in these things. But I know he's planning on asking her that all important question any day now. Dom and Jasper, well… they were in the same mindset. They seemed to want to have more fun being Omegas then being tied down in a relationship, so they were out every moment they get. But the amount of times I caught them spying on girls washing while on Alpha duties. Now, of course I'm missing out on two wolves. Sahara and I were madly in love, I still remember that night I asked her to the moonlight howl. God, it was so awkward that night we howled, but it was also the greatest night of our life. Still, we were taking things slow. We are yet to be married, even after two years. I don't have a problem with it, but she feels she wanted to wait until we're the same age so that doesn't become an awkward factor between us. We're both five now, I from here on out…everything's uncharted territory for us. I couldn't live a day without seeing her, she's my everything, and I can't wait for the day we get married. Hopefully, some day soon. I know mom and dad can't wait, they knew this would happen some day, seeing as how close we were before it happened.

The pack was flourishing; the caribou herd had just finished their own mating season as have our pack, so food wasn't an issue. Things with the Northern Pack were great; Garth and Lily have taken over role of Alpha Leaders with their daughters and my cousins, Grace and Collette, and my family were officially know through Jasper for adopting humans and the pack for living with them. Word spread fast it seems.

I love my life, I did them and I still do now. But like all lives, there are its ups and downs.

* * *

"You really think it sounded good?" Skye asked. They were in their parent's home, thankfully for Skye, they weren't in, and neither were any of the others, so it was perfect to ask for Leo's help who happened to be the only wolf around.

"Good? It was great!" Leo exclaimed. "You don't have to sing you know. Any guy would be stupid not to want to date you. You are the daughter of the pack's hottest Alpha's back in the day; it's in your blood to be hot." Skye only laughed, her brother was funny.

"Are you flirting with me?" She giggled. "I'm still in heat you know, it's not good to flirt with me."

"Please." He scoffed. "If we weren't siblings I'd be onto you in a heartbeat." He laughed with her and licking her cheek. "Are we done here now? We both have Alpha duties to do you know."

"Crap, I only the hunt this afternoon!" She exclaimed as the realization hit her. Time really does fly when you're having fun it seems. "I'll see you later ok!" She yelled to him as she took off out the den.

"Of course, see ya." But then she saw he wasn't moving, so she froze as she made it outside.

"Are you not coming?" She asked. "Aren't you on border patrol today?"

"I've got a few minutes; I'm just going to wait here for a little while." There were lies in his voice. He was up to something. But oh well, it wasn't her fault if he got in trouble. She shook her head and ran away, leaving Leo on his own.

He breathed in relief; it looks like he got away with it. "Finally." A muffled feminine voice said, an instinctive and loving smile creeping onto his face. He looked across the room towards the family log sled, just as it was flipped over and Sahara stood up form underneath it. She arched her back, relieved tensed and cramped muscles from stay under there for so low. "I'll admit, your sister's date is in for a surprise. She's good."

"I know, I'm happy for her." He chuckled. "Comfy under there?"

"Not at all, think you can help me?" She asked as she walked towards him. He started to get up, but soon found himself forced onto his back with her stood over him.

"I think your heat is getting the better of you." He laughed.

"Not at all." She giggled. "I've got a sore part in my back, think you can get it?" He grinned, and as she lowered herself a little lower towards him, he reached up and around her back. They just stared into each other's eyes as Leo delicately prodded areas along and around her spine, starting from her shoulder and gradually working lower.

"Here?" He asked as he leaned up to kiss her. She turned her head, making his lips land on her cheek.

"Nope." So he moved lower, midway down her spine.

"What about here?" He asked as she moved his muzzle around to where she moved hers. Still, she moved hers to the side and he kissed her cheek.

"Wrong again stranger." She giggled lightly. He moved an inch down and suddenly she flinched ever so slightly. Bingo. He massaged that painful spot that seemed to have appeared there.

"What about now?" He asked, this time waiting for her to make a move.

"That's the spot." She grinned and lowered her muzzle to his. They connected at first a small peck on the lips, but shortly after pulling away an inch it moved onto a passionate, longer kiss. Sahara's tail swished back and forth happily, her wolf had been hidden under her nose the whole time.

For several minutes this lasted, and Leo continued to massage that spot, clearly neither of them wanted this moment to end. To be honest, who would? If you have a beautiful girl standing over you, kissing you to no end with all her love, or, if you're standing over a guy pressing down on his muzzle with yours to get a better kiss out of him, would you want them to stop, or would you? But all good things have to come to an end at some point. They broke apart, admittedly Sahara heat was beginning to get the better of Leo and he held her a little tighter. "Easy, not until marriage." Sahara growled playfully.

"Sorry, it's just starting to smell pretty god around here." He chuckled.

"One day baby, one day." She smiled and kissing him one last time before steeping to the side and allowing him off. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I've got border patrol in a few minutes with mom and Hutch, it shouldn't take long. After that Uncle Garth gave me the rest of the day off. I was thinking of seeing Charlie at some point."

"That sounds good. I'm sure your brother would like to see you."

"Well I sure do." He replied as they started walking towards the den entrance. "Listen, we both know the next…"

"Of course." She answered before he even had time to finish.

"You don't know what I was going to say." He replied puzzled.

"The moonlight howl, I'd love to go with you." Darn girls, they always know what you're thinking.

"Great, so I'll see you later ok?"

"Of course." She replied and kissing him for the last time until later. "Have a good day."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, Leo turned tail and ran back into and back out the other side of the den to meet his mother, while Sahara went to prepare herself for later on. Now being the pack healer, Lily was officially her student. Eve, being the prior healer as old, she wanted the pack to be in safe paws. And knowing a lot on healing before hand, Sahara was the obvious choice. But Lily still wanted to carry on that mother-daughter thing they've passed on, so she was continuing to learn from Sahara.

So this is what life was like, everything was just great in the pack and the family. Everyone was happy, things couldn't get any better. Leo walked the length of the Valley in search of his mother. He found her eventually, but also surprising with her own mother, Eve. To the south of the hunting grounds, this is where most patrol routes start and finish. It was strange to see Eve here, but then it also wasn't, Kate had been spending a good majority with her recently.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Leo asked with a smile as he approached.

"Hey dear, I'm going to be joining you today. Why is that a problem for you?" She asked back.

"No not at all, I just thought it would be mom, Hutch and me."

"Mom gave him the morning off, but now we're all here shall we get going?" Kate suggested.

"Let's go." Leo answered. So they set off, a gentle stroll more or less around the borders. All they had to do was leave a potent scent behind every hundred metres, simple really.

"Now this is fun." Eve laughed almost as soon as they set off. Leo was dumbfounded, she found Alpha duties fun? "I haven't had to do anything like this since I left Alpha school."

"Are you kidding me? What have you been doing all this time grandma?" Leo exclaimed.

"Ruling the pack dear takes a lot of heard work. I met Winston, god bless him, during Alpha school and things between us happened straight away. He was the son of the pack's former Alpha leaders, so I was brought into being the next leader with him when they passed. We gave the duties out; we never had to do them."

"That sounds boring; surely you could if you wanted." Kate questioned. It seems even she didn't know about this.

"We did from time to time to get away form the pack and our responsibilities, how else do you think you and Lily were conceived."

"Ok, woah, mom, my son is right here." Kate said quickly. The mating talk with the family was done and over with, it was a subject neither she nor Humphrey ever wanted to bring up again, let alone how Eve conceived her and Lily.

"Actually, I'm over here." Leo called out as he grinded his side against a rock to leave his scent behind. "But I still heard it." He chuckled, leaving Kate feeling embarrassed. He inhaled the rock, finding his and his pack's scent heavily engraved like writing stuck to it. "I really don't care mom, I was there when you gave birth to Dom, Skye and Jasper and you and dad already gave me that talk before that. What is there to hide now?" He added upon trotting back to catch up to them.

"Nothing, but I'm sure you don't want to go over it again do you?"

"Never again." He chuckled. "So how are you grandma, everything ok?"

"I'm ok dear, thank you for asking you sweet boy." She replied with a courteous nod and a smile.

"You know we're all here and we all miss him." Kate added.

"Winston was proud of what this family had become, and I know he was very proud of you Leo, especially you. He'd never admit it, but you were his favourite grandson." This was no riddle, and there is a straight forward answer to this. Everything is as it sounds. Winston was gone; he passed away around a year ago, age simply getting the better of him. But there was some comfort in his passing, they knew where he went, he was joining Tony who passed away a few months after Leo's family came to find him two years ago, a sudden heart attack was too much from his fragile body to handle. They were dearly missed by many. They were known, and will be for generations to come, as the wolves that were in leadership when the Western and Eastern Packs were at war and brought it to an end through peace. Eve continued to live in the leader's den alongside Garth, Lily and their daughters. The place brought her memories of her beloved, his scent still ever so faintly lingered in the place. She couldn't wait to the day when she'd see him again. She missed him every day, so Kate and Lily wanted to spend more time with her, not knowing if she'd fade away just like him before they had the chance to say goodbye.

"Really?" Was all Leo could say, feeling she was only being modest.

"Seriously, you were the only one he taught the old Alpha art. Something not many these days can do."

"I'm honoured, thank you grandma."

"You're welcome; now let's get back to doing this." She insisted. It was funny for both Leo and Kate to see her like this. She had the seriousness of a senior alpha, but the same seriousness of an eager pup wanting to explore this new territory, meaning very little.

They came to another log two hours into the patrol, and Eve dragged her side several time across a log to leave her scent. Checking it worked, they moved on. To be honest, patrols of the pack had begun to dwindle. Usually there'd be five in case they came across a lone wolf or a pack invading, a young wolf, its mother and a senior wolf wasn't really much of a patrol. But there was no need to giant patrols anymore. The east territory was abandoned by its previous owners, the north were allies and the south posed no threat, it was a case of "you don't bother us and we don't bother you" kind of deal they had. Nothing official, there was no telling if the south would attack. But still, they had no reason to, so they played it risky. "Now this is taking me back to the days." Eve sighed as she looked around after taking in the logs scent.

"I still remember my first border patrol after coming back from Alpha school." Kate replied as she looked around with her. "My first hunt as well."

"So do I, the same day Winston proposed to me."

"Aww, that's sweet mom."

"Your father was the romantic type back in the day." Leo chuckled to himself as he inspected the area, simply routine. Each time you stop the scent mark you check the area for foreign smells and tracks. This was an open part of the forest, a clearing, a dirty patch in the centre and covering a majority of the ground around them, a perfect place to look for tracks. Looking around from where he stood, letting the she-wolves talk for a while, he surveyed the area. Nothing out of the ordinary, so onto the next part. He closed his eyes to focus more on his smell and parted his jaws and took a large inhale of the air. Morning dew, dried leaves, open air and fresh water. He turned his head to the left. Wolves from the pack, dirt, faint traces of caribou…lone wolf.

His eyes snapped open as that scent flood his nostrils and his alertness peaked. He walked left, soon finding tracks of a wolf that passed through this area not too long ago. He inhaled the scent left behind, everything he needed to know about the wolf he now knew from its scent. It was very young female, maybe a few moons younger then Skye. Healthy, and on its own, there were no other scents around apart from this young she-wolf. But the question that remained was why she was even here? What brings her to the pack or this territory? They must have missed her by an hour, that's how old the tracks seemed. He had to warn the others. He threw back his head and howled part different things. The first, to ask the lone wolf to give herself up and the second to warn the other patrols of her presence. It was responded by Garth who heard and summoned him back.

"What's wrong Leo?" Eve asked as they approached him.

"Lone wolf, her tracks are only an hour old." He answered. "Garth wants me to explain it, are you ok to carry on?"

"Yeah, of course, just be careful." Kate pleaded and licking his cheek.

"You too, I'm sure it's nothing probably just some lost girl that wondered into the pack. I'll see you later guys."

"Bye Leo." Eve added as he started his run back.

**I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've gone for a slightly different writing style compared to the previous ASOW series. I thought I'd try something a little different this time. So, let's recap. All's good in the pack, Sahara and Leo are taking it easy in their love life, and a lone wolf has come into the pack. But surely this doesn't mean everything bad, lone wolves cross borders all the time. As Leo thought, it must only be a lost girl looking for help. But is he right? Review and read to find out. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	3. Chapter 3 The Lone Wolf

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 3: The Lone Wolf

As ordered by his Uncle and Alpha leader, Leo reported his discovery of that lone wolf in the territory. From the single scent she left behind, a wolf could know much about that wolf or animal. It was a she-wolf, still young, healthy it seems, the main worry was that she might have brought a disease with her, but Leo smelt she was clean and healthy. There were no reasons for neighbouring packs to attack, so she can't be a spy. Garth ensured Leo that if she was found before leaving the territory then she'd be taken care of and offered shelter with them. They weren't going to drive this girl out and away, she smelt too young to be of any harm to anyone. Being the Alpha he now was, he had completed his duties for the day after giving his report. The verdict, this she-wolf would be found by the parties Garth had organised to find her, but the pack must remain cautious of her where about a, she might still be dangerous and possibly bringing others with her.

Leo left happy, knowing she's be treated fairly. But someone wasn't quite ready for him to leave, well, two wolves to be honest. Grace and Collette, Garth and Lily's daughters. Grace had her mother's white fur and her father's eyes, where as Collette was pretty much the opposite. She had her father's orange fur with a white underbelly, but bore her mother's eyes. Both with Omega personalities passed down from Lily, something she loved, as did Garth, but he did wish he had an Alpha heir to carry on as Pack Leader. As I said, they were in love with Leo, and when I say in love, I really mean it. They being two of many she-wolves in heat only made them worse. They refused to see him as a cousin, because really he wasn't. They knew he was with Sahara, but they were putting up a fight. Sure he thought and admitted they were beautiful and stunning, but he was a one she-wolf kind of guy. He loved them as cousins, nothing more. Their heat took them over most times; they'd never act this way around his usually. Garth and Lily could only laugh, most times finding it too funny to stop them. When they had their desires under control, they'd fully regret their flirtatious actions and take back everything, until next time that was. He found their actions funny as well though and knew they couldn't control it, not all the time however.

Garth gave him the rest of the day off to spend some quality time with his friends and family, but really his only friends were his family, they were the only friends he wanted and needed. So he started walking, seeing what would come his way as he walked around the Valley. He greeted wolves a good day as they did back, he watched horny girls in heat flirt with their friends, he even smelt recent mating on some that he passed. He remembers the countless times he's smelt the same on Kate and Humphrey, her saddening barren nature providing them with safe mating all year round. The sun was up, pups pounced in the long grass he walked through chasing bugs, the stream not too far away flowed slowly, making a peaceful sound he knew Sahara liked to hear and sit by sometimes. Maybe she was here? The hunt must surely be over now? Curiosity got the better of him; he wanted to see her again.

He took a sharp right turn to where the river's sound came from, the sounds of the water growing louder with each step. But not only that, the sounds of two males silently talking. "Ah man, and he pulled that?" One familiar voice said in disappointment.

"Leo had to get the hot one." Another familiar voice added.

"Bro, she's like seventeen years old, a year younger then mom and dad. She took that same stuff she made for the rest of the pack and she hasn't changed since."

"Really guys?" Leo chuckled as he pushed away some grass to discover Dom and Jasper lying and watching the stream. They whirled around, banging their heads as they did and groaning from the bang. "Who are you spying on now?"

"No-one…"Jasper seethed as he rubbed his head. Leo just scoffed in disbelief and walked beside them to peaked through a slit in the grass, seeing something beyond creepy. It wasn't the fact it was Sahara washing in the stream not too far away, it was the fact they were watching her. Yeah, he's caught them before spying on girls, but his own girlfriend.

"Watching my girlfriend are you?" He chuckled again and turning back to them. They just sheepishly grinned and nervously laughed and nodded. "Then why didn't you invite me?" He asked.

"What?" Dom asked puzzled.

"Do I really need permission to spy on my own girlfriend with you? You should have told me."

"No, you don't!" Sahara suddenly called out to them. "But at least tell them to talk a little more quietly next time." She giggled. Leo only laughed as he turned around.

"Nice try boys, I'll see you at home." He walked out of the bushes as Sahara scrubbed her neck with her back paw. How long were they there for?" He chuckled.

"Must have be at least ten minutes, that's when I heard them anyway."

"Are you mad?" He asked as he sat on the side of the stream

"No, not at all." She giggled. "Two hormonal Omega boys looking for something to memorise. It wouldn't be the first time I've heard or seen that. Now what were you doing?" She asked slyly.

"I just came back from Uncle Garth's den, there's a lone-wolf in the territory somewhere so we need to keep a look out."

"Really? Anything else?"

"Yeah, Aunt Lily wants to have a family dinner tonight, and guess what? You're invited." Her eyes widened and she stopped to listen in.

"Oh, I don't know…that sounds a little awkward don't you think?"

"Of course not." He smiled reassuringly. "If it's anymore awkward, I've got to go and ask Charlie if he wants to come. She's invited him as well."

"Oh dear me." She sighed.

"Come on." He pleaded and lying down. "You're a part of the family now. Caleb and Ciara won't be there so we need the numbers."

"Numbers? There are twelve of you in that family already, and you're worried about numbers?"

"Please…" He whined again and giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "It would mean everything to me."

"Fine." She giggled in defeat and from his cute attempt. He grinned triumphantly and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you, who knows, it could be fun. Even more so if Charlie comes."

"How on earth are you going to convince the human to come?"

"A bit of brotherly love, that's how."

Soon enough, both Leo and Sahara were outside the cabin in the fields, scratching at the door and waiting to be let in. They waited for some time, it's not like he's ever busy. He's either inside dealing with work from Robinson or he's out taking researchers and tours around the Valley, all a part of the job he gets paid for now. Eventually, the door opens and they were greeted by not only Charlie, but a half naked Charlie. Shirtless, and only wearing a pair of jeans, he looked exhausted.

"Have you only just got up?" Leo asked.

"Leo, not a good time brother." He replied and rubbing his eyes with a groan.

"Why, what have you got going on in there?" He asked and trying to see passed his legs. Charlie stepped outside and shut the door.

"Like I said, this really isn't the best time bro. Can we wait a couple of minutes?" Leo inhaled his scent, his scent and the smells of inside the cabin flooded his nostrils. Not only that the smells on him indicated something.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Sahara giggled as she smelt the same thing. Charlie couldn't believe it.

"Ok, don't do the whole "we've got a better sense of smell then you" thing please." He sighed. "And be quiet, she'll think I'm crazy for talking to you."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Leo chuckled as Charlie sat back into a chair on the porch and Leo and Sahara lay by it.

"You never asked. Her names Kala and we've been together for a year now."

"Well you know Sahara already."

"Yeah, I know her. Who could forget the…"

"Seriously, we've had this conversation already. Leave the feathers out of it."

"Sorry, but why do you even wear them?"

"It was a tradition in the pack I was from for Alpha's to have their ear pierced and feathers looped through on a vine to show they were an Alpha."

"That explains a lot." He yawned. "So, what brings you by today guys?"

"Well, my Aunt Lily is having a family dinner, and seeing as you're my family she invited you as well."

"Leo…that's your family, not mine. I don't think…"

"Please, I really want you to." He couldn't, it just wasn't right. He was a human and not in this family. Sure he roughly knew them, he's seen them time to time, but he wasn't in their family.

"I'm sorry Leo, but that's your family, not mine."

"Mom and dad think of you as family." Leo replied and lowering his head saddened.

"My family is your real one, our real one. You grew up with that one and I grew up with this one, I think it's best to keep it that way. I love you Leo, nothing can take that away, but I think I'll sit this one out though. That's your world; I'll stick with this one." Leo nodded, he understood. Charlie's world was with the humans, Leo's with the wolves, it was going to hard to bring the other back into the other's world now.

"It's ok, I'll tell her." He replied with a saddened smile.

"You guys are always welcome to come around here anytime you like though, you know I like talking to Humphrey."

"Thanks, there was something else as well." Leo added. "There's a lone wolf in the area, I don't know if that's something you need to tell anyone or if anyone might want to look more into it."

"I'll let anyone know who asks. I've got a research group coming in later on today; I thought you should know that."

"I'll let Garth know, thanks." He nodded as he jumped to his paws.

"Come back anytime bro, you're always welcome here."

"And you're always welcome in the pack; it would be good if you came there more often."

"Maybe one day. I'll see you around Leo." He jumped onto his brother's chest and hugged him tightly; inhaling that scent he came to love. His brother's scent, one until only two years ago he came to find existed and couldn't get enough of. Each day with him was a blessing and each day without him was heartache, they had so much to learn and feel off one another, and Charlie felt the same way.

"See ya Charlie." Leo said after licking his cheek and jumping off. Charlie walked back inside, closing the door behind him and Sahara walked with Leo across the field.

"Seeing you two like that is sweet." She smiled. "Make me wish I had a brother or sister, or both.

"It's the greatest feeling ever." He smiled back, receiving a quick kiss as he did. "Come on; let's find mom and dad to tell them about tonight." The walked through the trees, talking about tonight's events and the coming moonlight howl that is to take place in three nights' time. Sahara was excited like all she-wolves before a howl, insisting Leo keeps away from her the entire day before paw so she can get ready and make the night all the more special. She had something in plan for him, and she wanted to carry it out. But there was one thing stopping her, but she was working on that.

So, walking through the trees, having a little fun along the way, Leo couldn't help but allow his Alpha instincts to go into overdrive as something didn't feel right. Sahara felt his change and after reaching out her own instincts she felt the same thing. They looked at one another, before inhaling the air, wanting to know what was causing this feeling. They maybe wanting some alone time to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but they still had a responsibility to keep the pack safe and now they had that chance. Nothing in the air, but when Leo came across some tracks he scented the ground, soon finding another familiar scent. So much familiarity in one day. "It's the lone wolf." He said. "She came through here not a few minutes ago."

"Her scents everywhere, maybe she's still here." Sahara replied, it would make sense. Her scent was everywhere, it lingered heavily, maybe she was hiding out here behind the bushes or in a temporary bolt hole. They split up, but stayed in sight and hearing range of one another without having to shout. They looked around; this she-wolf's scent proved she was here somewhere. "Come on out, we're not going to hurt you." Sahara called.

"We want to help you." Leo added. "Please, just come on out." Of course nothing answered. In this small area there were many spots to hide in. There were large bolt holes, bushes, patches of tall grass and plants, rocks even, one wolf was going to be hard to find. Her scent went around in circles, so it was a matter of looking for her with their eyes, smelling her out was not an option. Leo walked around one side of a patch of rocks and Sahara the other. He guessed he didn't hear it, but in between the gap at the bottom of where two rocks met were a bolt hole, large enough for a wolf to crawl in and out of, and inside he could he faint crying and muttering. He approached it cautiously. "Hey, I know you're in there, come on out, we want to help you." The mutter only continued and he couldn't hear anything else, she wasn't moving. But suddenly, it stopped, worrying Leo. "Hey, Sahara, come here, I've found…"

Suddenly, a flash of black and grey leapt out of the hole and tackled Leo to the ground. It stood on his chest and in a flash brought a set of white teeth down towards his neck, but his quick reactions caught the she-wolf's jaws. Her eyes, red, must have been from crying, her fur was grimy and filthy, matted with mud and dirt. If anything she was slimy. He would feel pity towards her if she wasn't attacking him. But what amazed him was the strength of the she-wolf; she fought against in and brought her snapping teeth closer to him. He strained to push her off, he needed help. "Sahara!" He yelled desperately, but his grip on her slipped but so did her bite. Her teeth only made a small cut in the side of his neck and he took this as his moment to act. He pushed her shoulders down and rolled on top of her, standing above her and pinning her against the ground, she still continued to fight against him, but now he had the upper paw. Sahara came running around the rock to this sight.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, but she's psycho and bit me." He growled as she continued to struggle. "Can you help me?" She quickly nodded and walked up to the she-wolf, pressing in a spot on the side of her neck with some pressure applied to it.

"Shh, it's ok, just go to sleep. You're safe." Her actions became slower and less aggressive, her growls and snarls falling silent until eventually she fell still. A pressure point located in the neck, with enough pressure applied it can cause sudden unconscious in but a few seconds, something many Alpha's are taught to quietly subdue a target. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, but she must have been through a lot, just look at her." Leo breathed as he stepped off her and looking up and down at disgusting body. "Let's get her back to Garth and Lily; they'll know what to do. Help me get her on my back." She nodded as Leo lay down, lifting her left front and back paws over her back and waiting for Sahara to hoist her up.

"Did she hurt you?" She asked as she pushed up and onto his back.

"She bit my neck, a little scratch, it's nothing." He answered after moving around, making sure she was secure and wouldn't fall off.

"This doesn't ruin your aunt's plans does it?"

"I doubt it; Garth will have her taken to a den with someone outside to watch after her. She needs cleaning up."

Lily was going frantic about the following night, the den needed cleaning, dinner needed to be ready, the girls needed to be presentable, so far, it wasn't going to plan. The den was still dirty, the girls had ruined their fur three times now already through play and messing around after they promised not stay clean, and Garth didn't know what was wrong with how the place looked already. Eve had to agree, but Lily wasn't. It came to the point she let out her inner Eve and started ordering her mate in a desperate attempt to help. He gathered his daughters' and brushed them down again while Eve gave her daughter a break in order to get herself ready. Dinner seemed to be the only things prepared, a fresh caribou carcass in the corner of the room and a pile of small bones.

Garth led his daughter outside and back to the pond not far away for the fourth time when he saw Leo and Sahara walking towards them, but with something else. He told his daughters to hurry it up and get back quickly before turning to them. "Leo, what have you found?"

"That lone wolf uncle." He groaned from the long walk and showing her to him. "She needs looking after, she's hurt and scared, she even attacked me."

"You can't bring her in here; Lily's going insane about tonight and I don't think she'd be happy about all this." He took a moment to think, how can they deal with this problem without causing another. "Eve, can you come out here a minute?" He called back into the den, and soon she emerged to this surprise.

"What's this? Who's that?"

"The lone wolf Leo discovered this morning, can you take care of her?"

"Of course, if you can let Lily know I'll be late tonight that is."

"Of course, I'll send someone to you soon just to make sure she doesn't hurt you."

"You're a sweet boy." She smiled. "Bring her next door Leo; I'll take a look at her." He nodded and followed after her, leaving Sahara to explain to their leader how they came across her and what happened while Leo did the same with Eve. The she-wolf was set down in a den not too far away from the leader den, pretty much just next door. Before Leo left, he wanted to hear from his grandmother's mouth her condition. After a brief looking over and while continuing to do so, Eve spoke. "She's dehydrated, malnourished, exhausted by the looks of things. Her fur's disgusting as you can see and she's been bitten on her back." A large bite mark was revealed underneath her fur in the midsection of her back. "It looks infected, I can deal with this."

"Can you come and get me when she's awake? I'd like to talk to her."

"Certainly." She smiled. "Well done."

"Ma'am?" A voice called into the den. They looked back, seeing a young, brown and grey Alpha stepping inside. "Garth asked me to keep watch out here for you."

"Yes, thank you. But I'll need your help as well."

"Certainly ma'am." He nodded as he stepped inside. "I can take over now Leo."

"How do you know my name?" He asked curiously.

"I'm err…I'm going to the moonlight howl with Skye, she's told me a lot about you. But then again, it's not like nobody in the pack knows you. The name's Logan."

"Fair point, I'll leave you guys too it. Logan, grandma." He finished with a nod.

"Have a goodnight." Logan smiled. Leo only nodded as he walked away. _"Wow, my sister's date. Not bad."_ He shrugged as he continued walking. Sahara met him on the way out.

"So, everything ok?"

"Grandma's taking care of her, she'll be fine. Plus I got to meet Skye's date."

"Oooh, is he handsome?" She asked interestedly.

"He's cute, but I don't judge from looks. I'll be seeing more of him later on." He chuckled. "Come on; let's go home, we can wash up there."

"You're inviting me home with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can wash up in the pond and walk down with us later on."

"Thank you Leo." She smiled and licking his cheek. "I'm so happy to have you."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"It was worth it, seventeen years of waiting and I finally found the perfect guy for me." He replied and leaning against his side as they walked. "You're not a human pup anymore Leo, you're a full grown, Alpha wolf. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my sweet, gorgeous girl." He smiled at her, giving her a lustful but quick kiss.

Later on that night, the girls were washed to their finest and most radiant, and the boys to their utmost best, a simple submerge and scrub before getting out again. Skye, Ciara, Kate and Sahara took their time like all she-wolves despite this was a simple family get together. Whereas Humphrey, Leo, Rick, Dom and Jasper used the faster method. They waited for the girls to finish their final adjustments and also for Nikita, Rick's girlfriend and Caleb's sister. She was to be a part of the family soon as Rick told his father and brothers, he planned to propose to her on the night of the full moon and during the howl. Of course he was congratulated and they promised to keep it to themselves, if the girl's knew about it he'd never hear the end of it. It was then the girls felt they were presentable, s the group left, encountering Nikita along the way and Rick receiving funny and embarrassing looks from the boys of the family.

Lily greeted her guests, and apologised for Eve not being there. Garth explained everything to her and to his surprise she was ok with it, as long as her mother turned up eventually, without her it wouldn't be a family dinner now would it? They small talked for a little while, Lily feeling her night was being a success, but she refused to start the dinner until Eve showed up. Eventually however, she saw how hungry they were getting, so they started on eating the carcass that was causing them to drool from the sight and smell of it. Greedily digging into the large body, there was little talk going around. The talk that did happen were mostly between one or two people, one conversation being between Skye and Leo about her date.

"Now this is nice." Kate said while chewing her piece. "We don't get everyone together enough."

"I agree, if only mom was here." Lily agreed.

"She'll be along soon Aunt Lily, she's busy at the moment, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Skye added.

"Sooner then you think." Eve giggled from the entrance and making all eyes fall on her.

"There you are." Lily smiled; finally her night was going to plan. "Sorry we didn't wait but the kids were getting hungry so we started."

"It's ok, as long as there's plenty left because we're both hungry."

"We?" Humphrey asked as he tried to dislodge a piece of meat stuck between his teeth.

"Come on dear, don't be afraid." Moments later, the she-wolf from earlier came walking nervously through, her tail tucked under slightly to show it. Her fur neatened and cleaned to near perfection, but she still looked skinny and thirsty. Her eyes darted at everyone, waiting to see their reaction. "Everyone, this is Cara, she's going to be joining us this evening." Leo swallowed the piece he was chewing and walked around to face her. But his quick movements frightened and she took multiple steps back as her tail tucked under more tightly.

"Hi, I'm Leo. I found you out there." He said with a friendly smile and holding out his paw.

"This is my grandson, the one I was telling you about." Eve whispered gently. Cara looked at her before back to Leo who still had his paw extended and waited. She gulped and walked back towards him, gently taking his paw in hers and shaking it.

"Cara." Was all she said with a single up and down motion before letting go and scampering back to Eve's side. Her voice, it was so young and innocent.

"Come on, we know you're hungry." Cara struggled to keep her eyes off the meat and as Garth and Leo moved to the side to allow room, she and Eve settled down to dig in. Only Cara practically dove straight into it, tear greedily and viciously like a mad wolf. Everyone shared a look, that of pity and slight disgust at the strange she-wolf in their midst. Soon they shrugged it off and continued their meal. They continued to watch her though while they talked amongst themselves and leaving her to gorge away. They all noticed the red veins in her eyes, all still guessing from some extensive crying. After a little while, all but Cara had finished eating, but Leo wanted to know more about this wolf that tried to kill him.

"So Cara…" He started, in an instant she became fearful of him and waited as if a beating was coming her way. "Hey, it's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." He eased. "None of us will."

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"We just want to take care of you." Lily answered from across the scrap of bones. "You look like you've been through an ordeal."

"What happened to you honey?" Eve asked sweetly. She was the youngest wolf around, she was like the pup of the group and her shy nature was getting the better of her.

"You're not the first wolves to tell me that I was safe and that they wouldn't hurt me." She replied as she took another bite, but continuing to watch everyone around her.

"Why, what happened to you?" Sahara asked from the other side of Leo.

"I ran away from home." She answered before randomly, and without any queue, turned around and walked away out of the den. She didn't go far; she just sat overlooking to rise just outside.

"This girl is weird." Grace whispered.

"She's been through a lot sweetheart; we can only give her time." Garth replied.

"But this isn't good either." Eve added quietly. "If she's a run away from the North or Southern Pack, they might think we kidnapped her and they might start another war."

"We can explain things to them if that happens." Leo added as he got to his paws. "Let me try and talk to her."

"Be careful baby." Sahara said as he walked out.

Cara was observing her surroundings, never had she seen a place like this in such a long time. But everything as of lately has been a blur. "So, where are you from?" Leo asked as he came to her side, making her jump as he did. "Kind of jumpy aren't you."

"I'm from a pack outside of Jasper, I ran away after I was bullied that I had to get away and never come back." She answered.

"Want to tell me why you tried to kill me?" He then asked. A tear leaked down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I can't even remember it."

"Need a hug?" He asked. She nodded gently, so he opened his paws to her and welcomed her. She cried quietly against his chest, Sahara even felt a hint of jealousy when she saw them.

"I can't remember much, I don't even remember doing that." She muttered.

"It's ok, you only scratched me. I'm ok." He reassured. "You really are safe here; nobody is going to hurt you here."

"The last wolf to offer me shelter said the same thing and acted the same way." She sniffled as she pulled away and wiped off her damp muzzle.

"Wanna tell me about it? Maybe we can help you?"

"After I ran away, I was hurt when a wolf found me. He looked after me, helped me get better. He was a great guy. But then he started acting funny and soon he bit my back after he turned crazy. I started running again and I can't really remember much since then, everything's a blur."

"It's probably stress." He replied. "You've been through a lot and you're so young, but really, we do want to help you."

"I really am sorry I hurt you, I was just so scared, I don't know what's happening to me or why everything's happened the way it has." She said and beginning to cry again.

"We can help you. You can stay here and learn to get back on your paws. When you're ready you can decide what you want to do, you can stay or leave, it's up to you."

"I can't thank you more then enough."

"You're welcome. Why don't you come back inside and finish eating? You still hungry."

"I'm starving." She replied with a weak smile.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." He waited for her and soon she got up and walked ahead of him back towards the den. He started following after her, but soon he had a sudden, painful itch on his neck. It was soon found and ridden of before he followed after her with a thought on his mind. _"She better not have fleas."_


	4. Chapter 4 Friendly Favours

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 4: Friendly Favours

Tonight was the highlight of the month, the one night things can get crazy, but also the night that makes this pack the happiest. The moonlight howl turned the she-wolves into overdrive. Still hours away from when the first wolves would take to the rocks, she-wolves ran across the valley, looking for friends and squeal their delight and news that they had howling partners and finding a stream that was not already occupied. Males however took the more relaxed style and would prepare themselves closer to the time or at the last minute. Rick however, was probably one of the only males to be readying himself early, this was a big night for him, it was the night he wanted to propose to Nikita and let's just say he was bricking it.

* * *

"He was really nervous wasn't he grandpa."

"Totally, of all the years I've known him, I've never seen him act the way he did on that night. But anyway…"

* * *

He was currently washing in the small pool, already in the water before his sister and mother, making them wonder what he had planned or what he was planning. He was taking too long for their liking, so they took of to find an empty pool, stream or river, any source of clean water would do. Humphrey, Jasper and Dom weren't around; the father was having fun with his sons before this serious night, trying to get out of them if they had a date or not. But meanwhile, Leo was getting the information out of Rick about his plans for tonight, lying beside the pool as Rick washed and waiting for his turn. "I was thinking of howling with her to start off with, then I was going to flirt with her and edge closer to it before finally saying it."

"This is a big move man, I mean, what if she says no?" Leo asked worryingly.

"I don't know, I hope she says yes." He shrugged.

"Well, I wish you luck bro, it's a big night for you."

"So what about you and Sahara? Are you planning on asking her soon?"

"Marrying me?" He exclaimed. "We're taking it slow, we aren't in any rush."

"You've got to think though; maybe she is waiting for you to ask her. Nikita has been trying to get the message across to me for a while she wants to get married, so I'm going to tonight."

"Like I said, we aren't in any rush, they'll be a time. Plus I don't think she's ready for that yet, she hasn't showed any sign to me that she wants to yet." Leo replied. "Are you nearly done? I know this night is important to you, but do you really need to take this long?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. It's not everyday you propose." He sighed and splashing the water. Leo saw how nervous he was, literally, if it was a physical thing it would be pouring out of his ears. He had to help, and the first idea that came to his head was stupid and weird, but it would be a big help.

"Come on, get out, we're going to practise." He said getting up and waking away, a little.

"What? Practise what?" Rick asked as he jumped out and shook his fur dry.

"Pretend I'm Nikita, propose to me." He answered while sitting down and waiting for him.

"Leo, I'm not doing this, it's just weird!" Rick exclaimed as he turned to get back into the water.

"I'm just trying to help, do you want to disappoint her or not?" He looked back at him before he submerged his body again. This was weird, embarrassing even, even more so if they were caught. But he wanted help; he wanted to make this night a memorable one of Nikita. He sighed.

"Fine, but this doesn't leave your mouth." He demanded as marched towards him, shaking his head as he continued to think this was a good and bad idea at the same time.

"So, be yourself, imagine this is the moment and you're going to propose right here right now in front of me." Leo replied. "Now come on, don't keep a girl waiting." He chuckled. Rick sat in front of him, wanting to get this awkward moment over with as soon as possible. "Just pretend I'm Nikita."

"Look, we've been together for nearly two years, and I don't about you but I want to make this night the greatest of my life and of yours. Please, will you marry me?"

"That was good." Leo nodded. "It would have been better if you at least looked at me and put a little more romance and effort into it." Rick only growled.

"Leo this is just weird, I'm not proposing to you."

"How about we switch roles?" He suggested. "I'll show you what I'd do."

"Dude, touch me and I rip you to shreds." Rick warned.

"Just a little." Leo smirked and taking Rick's paw in his. "Try it like this. Get up nice and close." He added as he did just that, their chests close to touching. "Look into her eyes." He said as they locked their gazes. "And speak from the heart, don't let anything get between you two and just say what you're feeling. So you try." Grasping the idea of this, he nodded and once again they switched roles. It was awkward, but he needed the help. He stepped away and composed himself a little better, coughing a little and brushed his paw over his head before moving back towards Leo who waited patiently for him. "Just pretend I'm Nikita and we've just finished howling." Now turning on his romantic mode, he approached him. He took it a step further and came right up close to Leo, their chests meeting and placing his paw on his side. Brother's can go to extreme measures it seems.

"Nikita, tonight has been the greatest night of my life. The last two years have been the best and it was all because of you." He said softly and gently and keeping constant eye constant with Leo.

"Good." Leo said, but feeling the weirdness get to him, especially as his paw rested on his side.

"I want you to know that nothing has made me happier then meeting you. You have been with me every day for the last two years and I can't thank you for doing that. I don't think I'd be the same wolf I am today without you."

"Great." Leo smiled.

"I want you to do me the honour of doing that every day for the rest of our lives, please, will you marry me."

"Oh Rick." Leo chuckled and pouting his lips to kiss him. All as a joke of course. But in all serious, Leo was very impressed, Nikita was in for one hell of a night. They laughed as Leo leaned in further, continuing to pout and try to connect wit his muzzle. Rick laughed, oh how his Alpha brother with an Omega personality made him laugh. But suddenly…

"Oh…my…god." Freezing, Leo's lips still pouted and poised to kiss and both still in each other's paws, they looked back to the den entrance, seeing Kate, Skye and Sahara stood with jaws agape. What have they just walked in on? They didn't want to think to be honest.

"Did, you just…propose to Leo?" Skye asked dumbfounded.

"To your own brother?!" Kate exclaimed. They looked at one another, seeing how they still were and instantly broke apart, pushing down their fur and coughing in embarrassment.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear." Rick insisted.

It took a while to clear things up, but eventually the tow boys made the girls see their strange and inappropriate behaviour. Rick had to come clean and explain his plans with Nikita, which afterwards delighted Kate to hear another of her children would be getting married soon, that was if she said yes. But Kate was confident she would, she had spoken with Kali, Nikita's mother who knew she was waiting for Rick to ask. Rick was to be an engaged wolf by the morning, everyone was confident about it.

The full moon rose higher then anticipated, couples and families gathered at howling point, finding various spots on the mountain to howl with. As said, Leo and Sahara walked towards the rock, finding many platforms already taken and wolves howling away, some already leaving from a disappointed howl with their partners it seems. Still, Leo and Sahara walked side by side, talking to one another about the night to come. Sahara knew how this night was going to play out, she had her own plan she wanted to fulfil. Upon reaching the base of the rock and about to ascend to peak, Leo looked back to the trees to his left. Eve sat with Cara, who looked healthier and good. Leo hadn't seen her since that family dinner, so he wanted to say hello. Sahara understood and left him to do just that, saying she'd find a spot for them a wait there for him. So after a quick kiss, they went their separate ways.

"Hey, grandma!" Leo called out to her and he trotted towards them, his sudden shout causing Cara to once again jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you again." He chuckled as he slowed to a walk.

"Hey sweetheart, here with Sahara?"

"Yep, she's finding a spot and I wanted to come and say hey." He smiled. "How are you today Cara?"

"I little sick, I'm not feeling to great today." She replied sweetly.

"It's how full she is." Eve responded. "Her body's getting used to be health again."

"That's a good thing, are you here with someone?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't howl." She shied away. He looked back towards the slopes as an idea came to mind. Sahara seemed to have gotten preoccupied, talking with Reba and Salty on one of the lower platforms. It gave him to perfect opportunity.

"I've got a partner, but it looks like she's busy. Why don't you come with me, we can have some fun."

"No, please, I don't howl, I make mistakes." She refused and shuffling back from him a little more.

"Nonsense, you're a wolf aren't you? Every wolf can howl. Come on, follow me." He said holding out his paw for her.

"Go on dear, I'll wait right here for you." Eve was becoming like her adoptive mother, she needed someone like that at the moment to help her get over this extreme shyness of hers. She didn't know what to think, but she needed to try new things, this was a fresh start for her. She nodded and stood up and walked beside him.

"Come on, I know a good spot." She walked passed him and towards the rocks, but as Leo was about to join herm he had another sudden attack of a painful itch on his neck, in the same spot. It was the same itch he's had to the last few days, he really needed to get it looked at. He didn't want fleas. They passed Sahara, Leo told her of his plan and she accepted it as long as they still got their howl together later on. He promised her, he wasn't going to be long away. She watched him walk away with the strange wolf, not hint of jealousy what so ever…not!

Cara was stared at every step she took, every wolf glaring and staring at her all the way up the slope. They found an empty spot half way up, perfect. "This will do." Leo said after taking a brief look around and stepping towards the edge. Cara however stayed put, once again starting to take back her decision of coming out the den. Leo sat right by the edge and looked back to her. "Come on, it'll be fun." She shakily nodded and padded up beside him and sitting down also. She looked over the edge at the shear drop and fatal fall, a "gulp" sliding down her throat as she looked down.

"You know how this works?" He asked. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"This is the first time I've howled with anybody." She admitted.

"It's ok, just let it come from you heart and everything will be fine." She nodded again, she understood. With that, he threw back his head and howled; quickly it was followed by hers. Her voice was exactly like it sounded when she spoke, young, high, and sweet. It was wonderful; even he thought she sounded beautiful. There was no song in this, they both knew this, so it was a long, plain howl...which suddenly changed.

"**Looking for a girl that was here but now she's gone**…" She couldn't believe this, now he was singing?! What kind of a howl was this?  
**"****Felt so good even though she did me wrong,****  
****She knows what I want but she's bad for me,****  
****She gets what she wants when she's touching me,****  
****I should've known better but she took my self control!"**

"**You can take…my heart…like a criminal****  
****Won't you make…me believe****…****I'm the only one****  
****So grab me by the neck and don't you ever let go****  
****Mess me up so good until I'm begging for more****  
****Girl tear…me apart…like an animal****, ****like an animal, animal**…" She even laughed at him; she knew where this was going and why he was saying all these things.

"You got me pretty good too." He chuckled. "Now it's your turn." She nodded, feeling a slight burst of courage rise through her. She lifted her muzzle into the air and opened her mouth.

"_I know I'm getting close from the trail of broken hearts,__  
__Hope he's coming back to finish what she started,__  
__I never see the claws until he's touching me,__  
__He's holding me so tight its getting hard to breathe,__  
__I'll never win the game but it feels too good to care!"_

"_You can take…my heart__…__like a criminal, __  
__Won't you make__…__me believe__…__I'm the only one."_ Leo sensed and could see how much she was enjoying herself. A young girl like her needed to know how to have fun and let loose, she had no reason here to be afraid of anything. He smiled as he joined in the finish their song.

"_So grab me by the neck and don't you ever let go, __  
__Mess me up so good until I'm begging for more__  
__Girl tear__…__me apart__…__like an animal__, __like an animal__, __animal__…!"_

"See you can do it." He smiled at her. "You're pretty good too."

"I've never howled with anyone before." She giggled gently and blushing to herself, thinking he was only be modest.

"Well next month, if you can find a date then you could be howling with someone else. Who's to say by then you'll have someone else other then me."

"Thank you Leo, nobodies ever been this sweet to me before."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her and placing his paw over hers. "Now go on back to Eve, I'm sure she's waiting to here how this went." She nodded and took off away as fast as she could. Tonight was one of the best nights so far. Well, that she can remember anyway. Sahara came walking passed her to meet him, a smile on her face as she approached.

"She's good, now are you coming?"

"Certainly, the highlight of my night had just started." He grinned and kissing her cheek as they turned and walked back to find a higher spot.

"I found a good place not too far from the top. Your mom and dad are up there at the moment." They walked passed couples howling with one another, even parents with pups, giving them their first howling lesson. Nearly reaching their platform, Leo came to an abrupt stop and his eyes glazed over with horror. To his right and nearly hidden from sight, Skye his little sister, was pinned to a wall on her hind legs by another wolf. And if it wasn't horrifying enough to see her being treated this way, the sight of her being kissed across her muzzle and down her neck while she lavished and smothered Logan's face with kisses while gasping in ecstasy. Leo couldn't believe it, Skye acting in this way. Was her heat getting the better of her and influencing Logan? How long had this been going on for?

"Come on, leave them alone." Sahara giggled and pulling him along.

"Just…let me…"

"Come on, march." Se ordered playfully. He couldn't fight her, and as much as he wanted to separate them he couldn't fight her and soon they were on their own platform, readying to howl. The full moon was in sight, illuminating their surroundings and causing Sahara's fur to glow, luring Leo in all the more. They took in each other and their scenery before Sahara raised her muzzle and getting up to her paws. Leo listened to her angelic voice, thinking the only way he'd hear it was if he had died and gone to heaven. But no, he had his heaven right here in front of him. He threw back his head and unleashed the howl he had planned for her, that strong voice that added to hers and mingled into the air, a matching howl. Their song, their hearts' even. And imbedded in that howl was their love song to one another.

"_Wait, wait, I feel my heart change whenever you come around._

_The earth shakes, it's more then I can take,_

_I think my feet just left the ground!_

_I know it feels like flying, I can't stop smiling,_

_You're the one I've been dreaming of…_

_It's like happily ever after, and that's all that matters,_

_I guess that's falling in love…"_ This, of course only sparked his own thoughts, and within in howl he shared a similar message.

"**You, you, you're all I think about, every minute of everyday.**

**It's true, so true, the way I feel for you,**

**Your sweet love takes me away!**

**I know it feels like flying, I can't stop smiling,**

**You're the one I've been dreaming of.**

**It's like happily ever after, and that's all that matter,**

**I guess that's falling in love…"**

"_I'm getting dizzy now, just like I'm spinning around,_

_Could it be love…?"_

"**I can't explain, can't contain it, I don't want to ignore."**

"_**I'm ready to fall...**_

_**I know it feels like flying, I can't stop smiling,**_

_**You're the one I've been dreaming of.**_

_**It's like happily ever after, and that's all that matters,**_

_**I guess that's falling in love…"**_It was almost immediately after they left the point, a sudden rush of playfulness swept over them both, more so Sahara whose night was going exactly to plan. They ran through the forest, chasing and tackling one another every so often and making out to the extreme in their brief intervals of running. Sahara had him under her spell; nothing could get in the way now. Without him knowing or noticing, she was leading him back to her den. But maybe he notice, maybe he was only playing along. She didn't know, she only hoped he'd continue to play along if he did.

Galloping together across the fields, pushing each other down or against an object for a brief, intimate moment before continuing on, they eventually rolled through the entrance to her den, laughing and landing with Sahara standing over Leo, perfect. Quickly though, she brought her muzzle down to his and kissed him deeply, throwing her tongue into his mouth and exploring it as he did in return. He caressed every curve on her slender body as they turned their heads from left to right to find a deep spot. Oh how much he wanted her right then and there, how much he wanted this night to never end, she had the same thoughts on her mind. She brought up muzzle up and away and started kissing his neck, leaving Leo to breathe heavily and trying to figure out what she was up to. The entire run he knew she was up to something, but what? She moved down to his chest, kissing, licking and even nipping at him, as she lowered down his body. Finally, it snapped on what she as doing and it made Leo come to his senses.

"Sahara stop." He panted quickly and making her do so. "We can't do this." He said shaking his head. She crawled back up to his head and looked down at him, kissing his cheeks as she whispered.

"Why not? I want this."

"But what about your heat? We can't. And this is all new I don't…"

"I'm not." She giggled lightly and looking down at him. "I just didn't wash good enough to get rid of the smell. All on purpose of course. I came out of it this morning." She smiled. "Please, Leo I'm ready and I want this night to be special for us. Please, let's just try this." Another playful grin crawled onto his face and a quick nodded before he wrapped his paws around her neck and rolled them over and swapping places. "You're so beautiful." He whispered lovingly as he looked her body up and down, stroking her chest and belly as he did.

"You're not a little boy anymore Leo, you aren't the human pup that you were when I first saw you. You're a full wolf and my soul mate. All am I is yours."

"I'm forever yours Sahara; I'll never leave your side."

Meanwhile, across the Valley, in a den, on her own, Cara cried. But why? Not even she knew. She curled up in the corner of the den she and Eve had been sleeping all this time. She didn't do as Leo told her, she didn't go to Eve, she ran straight here. Eve was probably getting worried and looking for her. She didn't understand what caused her to come here, it was another moment that she went blank, one minute she was howling with Leo and the other was that she was here bawling into her tail with the pain in her back burning with an insane amount of pain it was unbearable. Her eyes were red from her crying, her head fuzzy and confused. She looked down at her paws, seeing red, that's all, red. Everything around her was red, the walls, her paws, outside, it was all red. She continued to cry, she'd been here for hours it felt. An unusual amount of Saliva built in her mouth, some of it frothy and foamy even after she spat at the floor. She could taste blood; her stomach was twisting inside her. She cried and cried, growing more hilarious and insane, and unable to understand what was happening to her.

"Oh please…what's happening to me? Someone help me please…"

**Another classic dun...dun...dun moment, sorry for those who hate them. If you think you know what's happening or what's going to happen, keep it to yourself and then share when it's revealed, see if you got it right. It may already but clear, but if not, then please do that. So, something's wrong with Cara, Leo looks to have fleas, both he and Sahara are in for a lucky night and Rick had to go through some extreme measures. Do you think she said yes? I wonder what Ciara and Caleb are up to? Are they ok? Read and and review to find out guys, until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	5. Chapter 5 Problems

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 5: Problems

Sahara couldn't be happier. The night she has planed out for many days now had finally come and passed, everything she wanted Leo and herself to experience had happened. She knew not washing in "certain areas" would pay off last night. Her scent only drove Leo all the more desirable to want her and therefore provide her with a greater experience. The howl, the night, the running, but nothing compared to when they came home. As she opened her eyes, she immediately thought back to that night, smiling to herself as she rolled onto her back and purring in delight at the thought of the sensations and brand new feelings that flooded her body last night. Heightened love, exhaustion, brief pain in some areas, but all in all, ecstasy! Her tail swished back and forth gently behind her as she thought about Leo's performance that now left her aching in her legs and a warm feeling in her stomach. In seventeen years, how could she not have experienced that before? But oh well, at least she had now, and she couldn't have thought of a better wolf then Leo to have done it. Speaking of Leo? Where is he?

She looked to her left, then her right, all around her den, he wasn't here. "Leo?" She called out, but nobody answered. Well, she didn't expect that, Leo the mate and leave type. She thought him as the type who'd be here with her when she woke up, but no, it seems her wasn't. A little disappointed she rolled onto her side, but nearly rolled onto something. A pile of freshly cut lilies, daisy and pansies, of all sizes and colours along with a message underneath saying. _"For you, meet me by the river, I'll be waiting."_ She grinned to herself and pulled the flowers to her, scrunching them together and taking a deep inhale of the fragrant they gave off. Sweet and wonderfully smelling, heavenly. What a coincidence, the same exact words Leo said to her before they started. Giggling to herself again at what a romantic he now was, she only then discovered a second line written where the patch of flowers were. _"p.s I have something to ask you."_

"Oh my god." She gasped with a huge smile and laughter as she rolled over, throwing the flowers into the air and letting them rained down onto her and around. _"He's going to ask me to marry him!"_ She screamed in her mind. It was obvious to her. Once two wolves mate, it signifies they have taken one another as mates, so clearly, he was going to propose. She couldn't wait, and soon she didn't understand why she was still lying down. She jumped to her paws; the sudden movement making the smells of last night waft into the air and bringing back those feelings from last night. Her fur along her back, messed and roughed, the scent of mating heavily imprinted into her fur and lower regions, her feathers tied to her ear, damaged a little, she'd have to find some new ones to replace them. But he was waiting by a river, she could wash up there. She couldn't wait; she was running out into the daylight as break neck speed, unable to believe that Leo was going to propose.

Meanwhile, Leo was exactly where he said he was going to wait; only something wasn't right. He was certain he had fleas, that itch on his neck had only grown more severe and painful the more he scratched it. He'd have to ask Cara later if she had them, it was the only explanation to where he could have got them from. It was also the reason he was up so early this morning, it was that major it woke him. Last night made him feel like a true wolf, it was the greatest night of his life. No longer did he feel like a boy, but an adult wolf. But still, something just wasn't right. A side effect to mating perhaps, something he didn't know about? His vision wasn't what it should be. Everything seemed ever so slightly out of focus, slowed even, and his hearing felt as though someone constantly had their paws covering them. He seethed as he felt another wave of that Painful itch on his neck hit him. He scratched it with his paw violently; he needed to deal with this. Maybe it was another side effect of fleas perhaps? It had to be. He brought his paw down, seeing that maybe he scratched a little too hard. His paw had specks to blood on them, this was growing serious, he didn't want to spread fleas across the pack. Charlie could deal with it, a brotherly favour.

He washed his paw; he knew Sahara would be here soon, he didn't want her to worry. But he didn't know if he could prove it to her. His neck didn't just hurt from the itch, but constantly all the time. Still, he couldn't let on to Sahara or anyone else about this, everything would be fine. Sahara would be here soon so he had to finish up.

Behind him, Sahara launched herself out of the bushes, panting and eyes set on Leo who had is back to her and unaware of her presence. She couldn't go running in like this, even though she wanted to, she couldn't let on about his plan. She calmed herself down, re-composed herself and then started walking towards him excitedly, shown by her tail wagging. She started of with her signature greeting. "Hey stranger." But he didn't answer; he only continued to scrub away at his fur. Maybe he didn't hear her? "Oh…Leo." She giggled as she moved closer. But still he didn't reply. She gave up on her seducing technique and sighed. She walked right up to him and touched his shoulder, causing him to jump and whirl around ready for anything. Never had she seen him react this way. He settled pretty quickly.

"Oh…Sahara, you scared me." He breathed and chuckled.

"Didn't you hear me?" She giggled. "I called you, like twice."

"Really? No I didn't, my mind was elsewhere." He smiled.

"Well never mind." She smiled back as she stepped into the water with him and pressed her muzzled against his. He loved her scent, she still smelt of heat. Her fur, although messed and rugged, caused by him of course, still looked wonderful and felt soft, in most areas. She pulled away and held him close as he returned. "Thank you for last night Leo, I loved it so much."

"You planned for it to end that way, you deserve all the credit." He chuckled as he kissed her forehead. "But I enjoyed it too; it was the best night of my life."

"I love you so much Leo." She sighed.

"I love you too." He brought her head to meet hiss gaze and he kissed her again. "Now come on, let's wash up and find out how Rick got on last night with Nikita." She was puzzled, was he not going to propose? Maybe this was all a part of his elaborate plan to keep her off the trail. That must be it! He turned back and started scrubbing into his fur, and soon she submerged her body into the stream to wash away the evidence of their late night activities.

They washed out all evidence by the time they were done, helping one another out in areas they couldn't reach, even making it a little fun as they did in ways that aren't very appropriate for the young eyes of pups. But still, they got the job fun. Sahara began to doubt Leo's true intentions; maybe he wasn't going to propose to her there and then, he must be later on! She was thrilled the entire time she washed; he knew he was going to today, she could wait. Maybe he was going to make it special.

As Sahara stepped out and shook dry, Leo was soon followed out behind her. But as he stepped out, a wave of dizziness swept over him. He wobbled slight and blinked to try and clear it several times. His body began to tingle, his pass growing numb. What was happening? Sahara walked on, after shaking dry, sensing Leo just behind her. Her eagerness got the better of her, she couldn't wait any longer." So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" She asked and stopping. He didn't answer. "Leo?" She looked back and screamed. Leo lay on the floor, snarling, growling and even yelping as he twitched, kicked and squirmed violently. "Leo!" She screamed and running to his side. "Leo, it's ok, you're going to be ok." She recognised this; it was some sort of seizure of some kind. There was nothing she could do but wait for it to pass. But she needed help. She threw her head back and half howled and half screamed for someone, anyone to come and help her before looking back to Leo who continued to shake and kick. His mouth frothed and he drooled excessively. She cried over him, trying to keep herself calm and whispering words of comfort to him and herself, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Please Leo, don't worry; you're going to be ok."

His fitting lasted for several minutes, and as he seemed to settle Eve came barrelling through the bushes to the scene. "Sahara, what happened?" She asked as she ran towards them. Sahara breathed a little, finally help had come, and a former healer at that, bonus.

"Eve, please help him." She cried desperately.

"Sahara, you need to calm down and tell me what happened?"

"I don't know." She wept. "One minute he was fine and the next he was having a seizure of some kind." She wailed. "Please, I don't know what to do."

"Just stay calm, if you're tense then so will he. He's going to be fine." Eve replied calmly. She nodded, she needed to calm down. Eventually, Leo lay still, breathing heavily, foamy saliva coating the side of his face. Eve couldn't see a cause to this on him, there could be many causes to this. Sadly, some were little and easily treatable reasons and others are worse, far worse.

He lay still for well over five minutes, his eyes wide open, but no sign to show he was still himself. Sahara would gently call out his name every so often, but he didn't move or say anything in return. Was this her fault? Did something happen last night? Eve wasn't to only other to hear her howl, it also awoke Kate and Humphrey who knew there could only be one reason to her desperateness. They crashed through the bushes to the sight. "Leo!" Humphrey called at the same time Leo seemed to come around. He started to blink, taking deep breaths as his world and surrounding came back to him.

"Dad…?" He rasped.

"Mom what…" Kate started, but Eve cut her off as she stopped them from coming any closer.

"Stay there Kate." She ordered.

"Mom, what happened? Is he ok?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"He's fine. I got here as he began to finish having a seizure."

"What happened?" Leo wheezed sleepily. Eve was quick to react.

"Leo, close your eyes. Go to sleep and rest. We'll be right here for you." He didn't understand, he was so confused. But he saw some strange sense in this. His head pounded painfully in his skull, even more so when slightly nodded and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep. "We need to take him home where we can have a better look at him. I'll explain along the way."

As discussed, he was brought back to his home, Sahara crying most of the way and comforted by Eve. They all wanted to know what happened, so se told them everything. Well, everything but mating the night prior, she wasn't going to discuss that with his parents. His transport on Humphrey's back of course was seen by many, also by Jasper, Dom and Skye who was walking home when they ran into her. She spent the night in Logan's den, instantly the parents demanded what went down. Relieved, she hadn't mated with her date, she didn't lie nor was there a smell to indicate it. She was just as worried for her brother as everyone else was.

"Set him down." Eve said as they walked inside quickly. Humphrey laid by the side of the den, Leo was out cold, unconscious even it seemed, so when he had no choice but the let his son roll off his back he didn't feel a thing or wake up from the gentle thud.

"Mom what's wrong with him?" Dom asked.

"Is he going to change human again?" Skye asked.

"I don't think so, this is something else." Kate answered. Eve was already looking him over, not sure what she was looking for. The first things that came to mind were the worst thoughts and cause to this attack of his, so they were her priorities. Starting low, and after receiving his parents' permission of course, she searched every square millimetre of his body, even in his genital area, you can never be sure of where the cause could be. She had seen it all before on her mate and on other's she had treated in the passed as the pack's healer. Pushing back his fur, feeling for odd lumps and bumps or cuts, she came across nothing to higher up his body he went. Sahara still cried to herself, Skye now tried to comfort her as Kate and Humphrey watched Eve. His belly, his chest, legs and paws, his shoulders, all fine and nothing abnormal. She brushed her paw up his neck, and suddenly his winced loudly in his slumber at the same time she felt something that shouldn't be there. The moment he settled, she applied a little less pressure and moved away the fur to get a better look. She was horrified at the sight.

"Sahara, I'm sorry but I need your verdict on this as well." She said after gasping at the sight of the bubbling, puss soaked cut on his neck. She would do anything to make sure he was ok, so she walked up beside her after Kate cleared the way, only to experience the same reaction.

"Oh my god…" She said with a tear falling down her face.

"Have you noticed this before?" Eve asked quickly.

"No, I didn't know." She muttered feebly. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"What is what?" Kate asked. "Mom what is it?"

"I need someone to go and get Garth and Lily right now and the rest of you to clear the den." Eve ordered. "Sahara you stay here."

"Eve, tell us what's happening!" Humphrey demanded at her, one of the rare times he has done.

"I'm not sure; I'd rather have it confirmed before I can say. I also want one of you to go and get his human brother; he might be able to do something." Humphrey wasn't sure if he was going to accept this as an answer. But he saw the seriousness of the situation in her eyes, she really didn't want whatever was wrong with Leo to be serious, so he nodded and brought his children outside the room with him and Kate. Skye ran away, saying she'd fetch Charlie while Jasper ran for his Aunt and Uncle. Sahara lay by Leo's side, stroking his cheek, she wasn't crying, but tears constantly falling down her cheeks.

"Please Leo, wake up, we need you to wake up now."

Leo's world was crashing in on him, in his sleep he still had his thoughts to mess around with. He didn't dream, but he could think. He knew for certain that this was no flea problem, it was something far more. He seethed again as he left something prod his neck this time waking him up to blurry vision and muffled hearing. He could make out his family around him and something much large right in from of him. "What…What."

"Take it easy Leo, it's just me." Charlie's voice answered as he gently wiped something across the extremely tender part of his neck. "Stay down."

"What happened? Was I kicked by a caribou? My head feels like it." This only made Charlie laugh slightly; he hadn't lost his sense of humour it seems.

"Not quite, just take it easy, ok?" Leo gently nodded. "Eve, he's awake." He called back, soon she came trotting to his side with Kate quickly after and Garth behind her listening in.

"Hey Leo, how are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Sick…" He answered plain and simply. And my head hurts so much. So does my neck." He groaned. "What happened?"

"Leo, you need to tell us everything." Garth said sternly but still with care in his voice. "How long have you been feeling ill?"

"Only since this morning." He answered truthfully. "I want to sit up." He moved his paws underneath him, groaning as he did. Charlie helped him up, even though everyone insisted he stay lying down, he wanted to sit up. If anything it made him feel a little better. "But my neck, it's been itching like crazy for days."

"It's infected now." Charlie said as he gave it another wipe with a cloth soaked in some cleansing solution. "How did you get it?"

"I ahh… Cara." He answered after thinking back, discovering there and then his memories becoming hazy.

"Cara?" Eve questioned.

"Yeah, when I first found her she bit me. Ever since that night it's itched there." He answered with a confirming nod. Garth grumbled a little, his suspicions confirmed.

"Garth it could mean anything." Kate quickly said.

"He's been bitten by a mad wolf." He snapped at her. "The same mad wolf that's in the pack right and could spread her disease again. She needs to be put down now and gotten rid of before she attacks again."

"I've been what?" Leo asked.

"You haven't." Kate said, refusing to believe it. "Garth he hasn't, it could simply be something else. Maybe it got infected another way."

"Skye!" He called out, instantly she came running in. He maybe her uncle, but he was still her alpha leader and had to do as he requested and ordered. "Find Cara, if she's in her den tell us and keep her there." She nodded, her orders received and she took off back out of the den. "I'm sorry Eve." He apologised sincerely. "If she's gone mad wolf then I have no choice but to either have her put down or removed from the pack."

"I understand, but let me talk to her first; I don't want her to be scared."

"Sorry, but what's going on?" Charlie asked. "What are you talking about? What's this "mad wolf" thing you keep saying?"

"It's a disease." Garth answered, widening Leo's and Charlie's eyes in shock. "It's an infection of the blood that moves to the brain. Always fatal. It cause aggression, numbness of the senses, memory lose and eventually and always death." Charlie looked down to Leo who could stare at a spot on the den floor. Was this really happening to him? Could this really be happening?

"No." He muttered. "No, no, it can't be, this cannot be real."

"We don't know Charlie." Kate replied with pained eyes. "I don't want to believe it anymore then any of us do."

"As leader of the pack, I won't have any choice but to make Leo leave the pack and never return."

"Garth!" Lily exclaimed as she walked inside. "He's your nephew, you can't do this."

"I won't have to if he isn't infected. If he is I won't have any other choice."

"But you…"

"It's fine." Leo said, bringing the shouting to a stop. "It's fine. I don't mind. I'll leave."

"Leo, nothing is going to happen sweetheart." Kate replied softly.

"No mom, if I'm sick then I don't want you guys to get sick too. I'll leave if this is happening."

"Well I'm not sitting around to find out." Charlie growled while pushing himself to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"I'm sorry brother; you're going to have to forgive me."

**So who presumed Leo was going mad wolf? Well, that is if that's the diagnosis. But what is Charlie sorry for? Read on and review to find out. Until next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Diagnosis

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 6: Diagnosis

"Charlie, I hate you and I'm so going to eat you when this is over."

"Ok, now what seems to be the problem?" The vet said as he placed his giant metal box like bag on the floor and opened it. Leo had never felt more embarrassed or awkward in all his life, this was the most and nothing could top this. Charlie had called a vet to see him, seeing as he's a wolf a hospital wasn't exactly going to be an option anymore. Of course, Leo hated the idea, he still did now, but if he had a disease then he wanted to know if it could be cured, or if did indeed have this disease. Charlie wasn't going to lose his brother again, he would do anything to see through he was ok. With him, Kate, Humphrey, Sahara and Garth stood around him, waiting to see what would happen. Garth needed to be here to hear this. If Leo had been bitten by a mad wolf, he needed to leave the pack on the price of death should he refuse or come back. He loved his nephew, but he had no choice, the pack came first. Leo understood, and even though Garth couldn't apologise enough, Leo made him see he didn't have a choice.

Kate and Humphrey were distraught; the fear their first pup was to die terrified them. But Leo reassured them he felt fine at the moment and they'd think of what to do later. They already had plans however, and Garth ordered the pack and his Alpha to high alert. Cara was not in her den when Skye went to find her, her scent indicated she left some time this morning. Lily ordered search parties to find her, but Garth and herself agreed not to let the pack know of this. Leo was still family and if the pack knew they'd drive him out. If Cara had gone mad wolf, she was infected long before Leo and was a giant risk to the pack. Eve saw sense; it explained her minor amnesia, mood swings into aggression, her jumpy nature and red eyes that might not have been from extensive crying after all. Eve knew just as well as everybody that it might even be for her own good tat she be put out of her misery. But right now, Leo was everyone's main concern.

"Well I can't exactly take you to a hospital now can I?" Charlie replied quietly before answer the vet's question. "I've got a wolf here that I'm worried about." He answered and pointing down to Leo. "He was seen having a seizure of some sorts this morning and I just wanted him checked over."

"He could just be epileptic." The vet said. "It's not common, but it happens. How well handled are they?"

"This one is practically tame, more like a dog really." Charlie smirked.

"Oh shut up." Leo growled.

"Like a dog you say, that should make things easier." The vet replied and pulling out a thermometer from his bag and putting on some thin rubber gloves. Leo's eyes snapped wide open as the Vet began to approach him; he knew where this was going, literally!

"Oh he is not going to stick that thing in my ass!" He exclaimed and backing away quickly behind Kate and Humphrey who didn't seem to understand. Charlie only just noticed this and quickly stopped him.

"On second thoughts, he's not all that tame. Is there any other way."

"Good point, better safe then sorry." The vet agreed, calmly Leo down some.

"What was that all about sweetie?" Kate asked.

"You don't want to know, really, you don't." Leo gulped.

"It would have been funny." Charlie chuckled quietly. The vet placed the thermometer away and pulled out a second one, this one designed to be used in the ear. It still nerved Leo, but it was far better then another going somewhere else.

"Would he mind this one?" The vet asked to be sure before he carried on.

"That should be fine. Come here Leo." With a gulp and a low growl of annoyance directed at him, Leo approached and stood before Charlie. The vet knelt beside and gently pressed the small machine into his ear and pressed a button.

"Leo, what's he doing to you?" Garth asked.

"Taking my temperature. It's a human way."

"It doesn't look very comfortable." Sahara added.

"It's not that bad." While the vet waited for a reading, he looked Leo over, seeing he was in good health other then the disgusting, puss soaked cut on his neck. The machine beeped quietly, and the vet withdrew it from his ear and looked at it.

"It's a little high; he's got a slight fever going on." He saw before placing the gadget on the floor. "But I've just seen this cut, it doesn't look too good."

"It looked infected when I saw it, that was the main reason I called you out." Charlie added. The vet pulled away his fur to uncover the cut, now the full damage was revealed.

"It looks very sore."

"Tell me about it." Leo grumbled.

"You know I'm very surprised, not many wolves would let a human do this." The vet said surprised.

"Shall I bite him?" Leo suggested. "That'll make him think twice."

"Leo, just behave and let the human do his thing." Humphrey chuckled. The vet started quietly muttering to himself, going over what he could see, possible causes and the diagnosis.

"Has he been fighting recently?" The vet asked as a possible thought came to mind and he reached back to his back to pull out a swab.

"That lone wolf jumped me and bit me there." Leo answered.

"Yeah, he has." Charlie replied for him.

"Hey, don't twist my words." Leo snapped. "She started it, I was defending myself." Leo then seethed as the vet gently wiped the swab across the cut. Sahara growled quietly to herself, a human was hurting her boyfriend and she didn't like it. Continuing to mutter to himself of what to do next while shuffling around to his bag. Leo walked back to his parent who nuzzled him affectionately and he returned it before doing the same to Sahara, quietly saying to her how everything would be fine. Charlie grew nervous, biting his thumb nail and walking back and forth. The vet removed a small test tube from his bag and poured in a small out of clear fluid. It wasn't water, they all knew that, but what was it? Afterwards the vet swished the swab inside, stirred it around and bobbed it several to get it to mix in with the solution before taking it out and doing up the lid to then shake it hard. He sighed as he watched the white fluid turn blue, meaning his diagnosis was correct.

Charlie saw the liquid change, wondering if he should be scared or happy. "Well?"

"I'm afraid…It's not good news." The vet sighed again and removing a syringe from his bag and a small bottle of blue liquid. "Your wolf here has show positives for rabies."

"What?" Charlie gasped.

"What?" Leo exclaimed as well. The others however didn't have the faintest clue on what this "rabies" was.

"I'm sorry, truly I am." The vet nodded.

"Well, isn't there a shot or something you can give him?"

"If he's already showing the symptoms then I'm afraid it's too late." He replied and getting back to his feet, now with the syringe in his had full of the blue liquid.

"Then what's that?" Charlie asked on edge. This couldn't be happening.

"The best option is to have him put out of his misery." The vet answered. "He'll only spread the disease across the rest of your pack here and soon they'll be a pandemic in Jasper. This is the kindest and best thing to do." Charlie quickly grabbed his hand, careful not to touch the needle.

"I'll do it myself." Charlie replied trying to stay calm and pretend Leo was nothing but a wolf. "I have a rifle and I'll do it myself." The vet nodded and lowered his hand. The wolves began to sense to stress and sadness come off the two, something was wrong.

"Leo, what's happening?" Kate asked, but did she really want to know. He didn't know how to answer, neither did Charlie and he didn't want to believe it. There was only one way this was going to get and only one way in telling them what was going to happen.

"I'm going to die." He answered and staring at the ground. He couldn't believe it. He was only half way through his life and he was going to die.

"No." Sahara muttered with watery eyes. "Please no."

"I'm so sorry." He said and looking back at them. Kate had to show she was going to be strong, but the tears fell as she pulled him to her and Humphrey wrapped his paws around them both. They couldn't believe it, Leo was going to die! Charlie kicked a rock next to him in frustration; the vet had already gone and was walking back to his car on the other side of the fields.

"Leo." Garth sighed as he stepped towards him. "I'm sorry, but you know what happens next."

"Garth please." Kate pleaded. "We can think of something."

"I'm sorry Kate, Humphrey, I truly am. Leo, I'm so sorry, but you need to leave the pack."

"I understand." Leo answered with a sniffle and wiping his nose before embracing Sahara. "It's ok, the pack come first."

"No, family come first." Humphrey added. "Garth you can't do this." He growled up to the Alpha. "Have you already forgotten who saved the pack from the humans all those years ago? Have you forgotten that? Leo saved us all; if it wasn't for him we'd all be dead, including you. You'd never have had Grace and Collette if it wasn't for him."

"Dad, stop it." Leo pleaded.

"No son." Humphrey snapped. "Screw the pack, screw the rules. Leo is out family, your family. What would Lily think about this? If it was one of your own daughters could you do it Barf?"

"Don't bring them into this coyote!" Garth snarled viciously. "I don't want to have to do this, but I don't have a choice!"

"ENOUGH!" Leo bellowed, his voice bouncing around the plains. Everyone looked at him, his reaction showed he didn't mean to either say it or like it. He didn't.

"You see." Garth added. "This is what I'm afraid of. The pack becoming like this. I don't want Leo to leave, but he has to before we all get sick."

"No-one is going to leave." Charlie added.

"Human, you need to stay out of this right now." Garth snapped.

"Leo is my brother; I will not rest until I find a cure for him."

"You heard him Charlie." Leo whined slightly. "There isn't a cure; there is no cure for rabies. I don't mind leaving, I'll leave. I don't want to start hurting people or making everyone else sick."

"Garth…" Please pleaded and pulling her son to her again and looking over his shoulder at him. "There must be something you can do. Could you do it to one of your daughters?" No, he couldn't. He'd want to be there to comfort them and be there with them until death came. But even he knew that, that wouldn't happen and they'd become mad wolf long before that moment. He looked into her eyes and saw that she really couldn't let him go, neither could Humphrey, Sahara or Charlie, he knew he'd have to same eyes if this was Grace or Collette in Leo's place. Cara was out there, presenting a danger to everyone in the pack, Leo was going to add to that soon, he had to leave before it got to that stage. But what would Lily think of him? Could she look at him again if he cast out Leo? What would the rest of his family think? Maybe, just maybe, there was a way to keep the pack safe and allow everyone to see Leo until his final hours?

"Ok." He replied after thinking. "Leo, you can stay."

"Thank you Garth." Sahara nodded courteously.

"But something must be done to keep him away from the pack. If the pack finds out about him they will cast him out and away, there will be nothing I can do about it. I know a way. Until that time, Leo, you must stay in your den. Understand?"

"I do." Leo nodded. "Thank you."

That's exactly what happened, Leo was taken back to the family den, Charlie walked home, distraught about the news and Garth to inform Lily of the news. Rick, Jasper, Dom and Skye waited impatiently for the news, so when they saw him, Skye flew into his chest, not wanting to let go, even more so when she heard the news. It was a dark day for the family, the darkest ever. It was a morning where they could only talk about how they could make Leo comfortable until it came. Leo was preparing to accept this, he was willing to die. Sahara, of course, wasn't willing to let it happen.

Meanwhile, Garth and Lily were exchanging information. The search parties all morning hadn't found anything or any trace of Cara, not even her leaving the territory, so she was still around somewhere. Lily was afraid, she didn't want to pack, herself or her daughters to become ill, but she didn't want to lose Leo either. She understood when Garth told her that only family could know about this, her lips were sealed. But what was it he wanted to go?

Together, and after bringing all the family together, a plan was hatched. Leo couldn't stay here for long; he had to be secluded from everyone before nightfall. The plan, Garth, Skye, Rick, Dom, Jasper and Collette went out and cut down several thin, but strong trees or collect any long, thick sticks they could carry, and the idea was they'd barricade Leo into a den. This way, he wouldn't be able to get out and they could all speak and be with him for the next coming weeks. Well, to be honest, they all knew the mad wolf disease varies in subject. Some show signs of being a mad wolf after three days, some a few months. If Cara has being running away for so long, who's to say she wasn't bitten weeks or even months ago? Eve understood this, the girl she's been caring for all this time was a mad wolf. But she still cared for her and wanted her to be found and brought in alive. Maybe they could do the same thing as Leo. She was a frightened little girl, that was all. If she was going to die then she'd need comfort and care all the way through. She was younger then Skye for crying out loud, you might as well call her a young teenager in the wolf world, a pup still even she was that young.

Leo and Sahara spoke, he tried to apologise to her for how this happened. She only laughed and asked how this was his fault, he couldn't fight Cara off, this was Cara's doing, it was her fault. If Sahara got her paws on the she-wolf before anyone else then there'd be hell to pay. As night began to fall, the entire family, well, all but Eve who was out looking for Cara as she had done all day, were sat outside a small den, really enough to sleep three wolves. There would be plenty of room though for Leo. A lot of effort had gone into this, more then they first thought would be needed. It was a mound in the ground really this den was, paw-made this afternoon for him. There was a large front entrance and a small back exit, with a funnily made, fenced off area for him to scat and urinate. It wouldn't be far on him to "go" in the same place he lived and slept. He went around his family, hugging each one of them in turn and wanting to kiss or lick them before moving to the next. But he couldn't. Rabies is passed on through blood to blood transmission; if his saliva found its way into their bloodstream then they too would be at high risk of infection. Instead however, they kissed him, each one of them, brother, sisters, his mother, father, uncle and aunt and even his cousins, leaving Sahara until last. He thanked her for a great night the prior night before receiving a kiss near the corner of his mouth before letting go, and allowing him to step into the darkness. With many crying, everyone worked into blocking Leo in. Jamming the sticks into the ground to make a fence and weaving more in-between them horizontally to make it impossible should Leo lose it and try to escape, Leo helped them to do this.

"Cara!" Eve called out for the hundredth time today. She had been searching most of the day with Skye's moonlight howl date. No-one was to search alone now or go out with Cara on the loose, and Logan happened to be the only Alpha around at the time Eve was going to search again. "Cara sweetheart, it's me, come on out!" They had searched every square centimetre of the forest, checking abandoned dens and bolt holes, but she wasn't around. The afternoon border patrol confirmed she hadn't left, but moving around constantly made it hard to track her and follow her scent. "Cara!"

"Ma'am, it's getting late, maybe we should try again tomorrow?" Logan suggested. Eve knew it wouldn't be safe to be out here late without anyone with her.

"Ok, but do you mind if I have a moment please?"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, Lily doesn't want you walking alone."

"It's ok, just wait over there and I'll be alone shortly." She said pointing a little distance away. Logan nodded and understood.

"Just call me and I'll be right back." He replied before turning and walking to where Eve pointed to. Leaving Eve alone, she wasn't disobeying orders, she was having an insane moment. She walked towards a rock, jumped onto it and sat look up at the snowing peaks above the trees in the distance, feeling as though that's where she should be looking.

"Please Winston, tell me what to do. You'd know what to do in this situation; you always have a wise answer in these times. Please honey, we need your help." She stared up into the mountains, the setting behind them and colouring the sky and red, orange. Of course, this was not the first time she tried this, before she did and didn't get anything. She was living in hope something she knew didn't work very often and hadn't proved itself to work in the passed. She stared up to them with her hazel eyes, her tail gently swishing back and forth behind her as she waited and waited. But strangely, she felt something in her environment, something changed, like a presence was there and right behind her. The wind around her picked up leaves and rolled them alone to ground, a minor change. She didn't move, she just looked up into those mountains, waiting like she would for up to an hour she's done before. Something inside her sparked, a name coming to her as if something had just whispered it into her ear in a voice she had so dearly wanted to hear for a long time.

"Nikoli." She muttered as she took off and away, taking Logan as she passed.

**So, Cara's gone mad wolf, Leo's becoming one, he's now being locked into a den so the pack can't find out about him, which is a smart move and Eve knows something. Could that something help Leo? Let's hope so.**

**I've made a decision now guys, I'm going to do Chapters like this if I can. I was going to put a little more into this one, but I felt If i ended it here and made the rest of what I was going to put into another chapter, that way I can make the story a little longer. I don't know what you think of this but that's my decision. See ya next time guys. :{)**

**The FalconWolf**


	7. Chapter 7 Folklore

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 7: Folklore

Far in the north of Alaska, deep within the snowy, distant and abandoned peaks, a she-wolf climbed, half for excitement and half for her life. The slope was near vertical, the surface made of ice, so one slip and she'd plummet. But that was more or less the idea of this activity; it was death defying and created an adrenaline rush in her veins. She reached up higher, digging her claws into the ice before reaching up to repeat the process, careful not to slip. She had come far, the top a few grabs from being in reach. She was alone, a slip and nothing would be there to save her. She looked down, gulping as a piece broke away from underneath her and causing her to slip, but her claws were anchored firmly into the ice. Breathing in relief, she reached up again, only a few more to go.

Groaning as she jumped slightly to increase the reach of her grab, she was quick to apply the same technique and hold on. Seeing an opportunity, she placed her hind paws on a ledge and repeated it, this time grabbing the edge of the cliff. She made it. six hundred feet and she lived to tell the tail. She laughed to herself, but it soon turned into a nervous giggled. The ice under her paw cracked and splintered, and suddenly it slipped with her still attached to it and she began to fall. Ready to scream and fall, a paw suddenly reached over the edge and locked wrists with her. "I gotcha!" Caleb chuckled as Ciara looked up at him. She giggled as he pulled her back over.

"You ass, I thought you left me." She giggled and hitting his shoulder.

"Well it was a thought, but then I thought that your parents would be very happy with me if I did." He chuckled before kissing her. "Now what did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing at all." He chuckled and pressing his muzzle against his.

"Hmm, my hunky husky."

"Oh yeah baby." She was the only one out of everyone else they knew who he's let her call him a husky or anything to do with being half dog. If anything he loved it when she called him it, usually it meant one thing, usually it was a code of theirs.

"Tonight?" She questioned.

"After we reach our overnight spot." He replied and pointing further up the mountain. They were only half way up, so they'd better get going. "Only a few more weeks of this, then we'll be back home."

"Our parents will be thrilled; we haven't told them we're ok in months." Ciara replied.

"I'm sure everything's fine, now come on, let's get going."

The following morning, Leo was as he was where he fell asleep, on one side of the bars, his side pressed firmly against the wooden bars and as closed to Sahara as he could, holding her paws in his as well as his sisters who slept opposite him. Looking passed them, his parents and siblings slept not too far away from his bars, never wanting to leave his side the first night of his imprisonment. How would they send word to Ciara? She wasn't here, she had to know. Leo didn't want to die without her knowing, he wanted his whole family here. But he also couldn't think like that, Cara seemed to have been bitten many weeks ago, Ciara and Caleb had been gone for months, they should be back soon. If Cara had been alive all this time, then that must mean he had time, he had plenty of time. But could he bear it? He saw and heard from Cara's mouth that she's been through hell already; could he bear with living through all that? He'd have to, if he was going to die this was going to happen exactly how he wanted it to. He smiled a little to himself, he had to make these days last and not waste a moment.

Meanwhile, across the Valley and in the fields, stupidly, Charlie laid spread out in the tall grass, passed out and extremely hung over. Leo's illness was too much for him to handle and the alcohol in his cupboards were teasing him to the point he drank and drank away his misery. His girlfriend was asleep when this started, so she didn't hear to see anything of this. Last he remembers of the night was arguing with Robinson about trying to find a cure for one of the wolves, after that it all went blank. He groaned loudly as he rolled onto his front, nausea setting in quickly and his head pounding each time his heart beat. Just the wind blowing passed screeched in his ears as if it was a car horn. "Ahh…Fuck." He groaned, he regretted it now, but last night it was the only remedy around. The cabin wasn't too far, so he literally crawled to the wooden structure, dragging his legs behind him, too tired and aching to walk. He pulled himself into the chair outside the porch with a loud groan as he fell back into it, wiping his eyes as he did.

What was he going to do? There was nothing he could do, not in a way of helping Leo that is. He was going to lose his brother again, again! He hit the arm of the chair beside him at the thought. What was he supposed to do? The first thought was to call the rest of the family, his grandparents, aunts and uncles and his cousins. They needed to know this was happening; they needed to say their last goodbyes. He started to cry to himself and into his curled fist. He was going to lose his family again, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Charlie!" A voice screeched in his head. He looked across the fields, Eve ran towards him.

"Please, don't shout." He seethed and clutching his head.

"Please, you need to listen." She insisted as she walked towards him.

"Eve, isn't it?" He quietened. "Look, I've been through one hell of a night and right now the last thing I need is talking wolves shouting at me."

"I will talk to you human." She snapped. "This talking wolf is going to shout." She snapped. "I disobeyed orders and risked my own life to come here."

"Fine!" He gave in. "What do you want?"

"You to follow me right now."

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to go off on another wild goose chase for you wolves again. I'm doing my job and protecting your pack, but right now I need…"

"To listen to me!" She yelled. "I know how to save Leo!"

Sahara awoke, her eyes fluttering open, smacking her dry lips to moisten them and yawning. The first thing on her mind… "Leo?" He whispered into the den after seeing everyone still asleep. He wasn't in the den, did he get out?"

"Leo?" She whispered a little louder. Had something happened to him already?

"I'm right here." His voice replied from deep within. "I'm ok." He added as he stepped back into the light with a reassuring smile. Relieved, she pulled herself up and reached through the bars and wrapped her paws around him which he returned.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a slight laugh.

"I thought something was wrong." She cried a little into his shoulder. "Please don't do that to me yet."

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear you the first time." He replied and stroking her back. "I've got plenty of time left, don't worry."

"You don't know that." She sniffed and wiping her muzzle to look into his eyes. "It differs in wolves, some die after a week and others in nearly a year."

"It's been fours days and they only thing wrong is how much the bite hurts. I feel fine." He smiled. "I don't want to lose you either."

"It took me seventeen years to find you, I can't lose you now Leo."

"You're not going to lose me now, don't think like that."

"No, she can't." Eve said as she walked through, her voice being loud enough to wake the other up and her expression saying she didn't care, like it was a part of her plan.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Kate yawn and rubbing her eyes.

"She's got a stupid idea." Charlie added appearing just behind her. "I can't believe you brought me along to this."

"Grandma, what's going on?" Leo asked as she walked up to his bars. She went straight into it; there was no need for a long story here.

"In wolf folklore, it is said there is a type of wolf that can't get sick."

"Great, but how does that help me?" Leo asked amused, he didn't see it, so he was being sarcastic.

"It's said that the reason this kind of wolf can't get sick is because its blood is a vaccine to all illnesses. Don't you get it? There is a cure." Nobody could believe what she was saying. She was either winding them up or she was speaking the truth. Well she had to be, Eve would never wind people up like this. Especially when it comes to family matters like this.

"Are…Are you serious?" Leo stuttered.

"I am." She nodded. "It's said they can never get sick because every illness is already in their blood, therefore they are immune to anything, colds, viruses and even the mad wolf disease. Their blood is a cure." But then voice went from being hopeful to doubt. "But…"

"But what?" Humphrey asked. "What is it Eve."

"She's talking about White Wolves." Charlie sighed as he leaned back against a tree and crossed his arms. "Those kinds of wolves are said to have the longest life span because they never get sick. They usually only die from old age or fighting, said to be able to live in the wild until they're thirteen or in zoos to be fifteen. The only problem is, you don't get them in Canada, not in the wild however."

"Well, I'm a white wolf, so is Lily; we have two in this pack. Does that mean we're a cure?" Sahara asked.

"Not white as in the colour white, although usually they are. They're it's just a name the humans gave them a long time ago and it stuck.

"How do you know this?" Skye asked.

"It's my job to look after you guys, so I did some research a long time ago." He answered. "But the point is, they originate from Russia, not in Canada or America, but Russia. They are in America, but only found in private zoos."

"Zoo's?" Skye asked. "Why zoo's?"

"They were nearly wiped out." Eve answered. "The humans took many survivors into zoos to protect them and keep them away from hunters."

"They're rare enough in Russia, over there are only a few hundred in the wild and are only a few zoos in America that have one or two and they're near impossible to see let alone get to. We'd never get close enough to one to get its blood or to make it come back with us. I keep telling her this but she won't listen."

"And that's because you didn't listen." She snapped back at him before approaching Kate. "Your father, when he was in Alpha he became great friends with a White Wolf, a wild one who joined him in Alpha school."

"Any White Wolf in Canada or America is dead." Charlie sighed again and walking around. Eve only shook her head.

"His name was Nikoli; we came over from Russia with his own pack across an ice bridge, which only happens every few hundred years, connecting Russia and America together. They only had to cross it and then into Alaska and into Canada where they settled down and called it home. There is a whole pack out there waiting to be found!" They all looked at one another and Leo. There was hope, a cure for the mad wolf disease!

"Where are they mom?" Kate asked.

"Last I heard, Nikoli travelled down from Alaska from his pack. They didn't settle too far from where the ice bridge was made in case they ever had to go back. It melted away before they even knew it." Eve answered.

"They're all dead guys." Charlie said again. "She's giving you all false hope. There is not one single White Wolf in Alaska, Canada or America alive. If you want a wild one then go ahead and swim over the Russia, I'm not stopping you."

"You'd be the last person I'd think to deny this." Humphrey said as he turned to walk, but stopped to hear him. "Your brother is sick and dying; if I were you I wouldn't rest until I knew they were alive and didn't leave anything to chance." He looked back at Leo who had his paws on the wooden bars that stopped him from running out. He couldn't look at them anymore; they were the same eyes he and their mother had. He couldn't bear it and walked away without saying a word.

The moment he got home, those words Humphrey last told him constantly echoed in his mind. _"If I were you I wouldn't rest until I knew they were alive and didn't leave anything to chance."_ It drove him insane. His girlfriend didn't look to be awake yet, so he had time, He was in front of the computer in a heartbeat, clicking away with the mouse and tapping with the keyboard like a lunatic, looking for answers to this riddle like question. Was there even an answer? He was going to find out. He looked up at the map above his work station, there was a lot more to this job then just looking out for the pack, Robinson paid him to do much more then that. The map, it marked the area the park went, previous poacher hot spots, this pack was a protected pack now, no hunting was allowed in Jasper Park. The fields, where prey and predator animals mostly habited, the parks entrance, off road tracks for park rangers and himself to use, the gates to the fields, and the cabin. Everything all on one map. And that was only one map. There were more of other parks, numbers for those parks and ranger's personal cell numbers, information basically that he might need and has needed. It was his own office.

The tapping and clicking was heard and seen eventually. Kala peeked through the doors of the bedroom, seeing him look very stressed and busy. But what was he up to? He never came home last night and when he does he's like this? Reeking of booze and dressed like he'd been rolling around in dirt. Something was wrong with him? Was it her? She shut the door; it wasn't a good time to ask him it looked like.

"Opening several tabs and websites, he looked up what he could about these White Wolves, a project and mission he was going to start titled "Are there White Wolves in wild Canada?" He phone contacts, he looked at the websites. There was no recent recorded sighting of these wolves in America since 1957 or in Canada since 1987. He slumped back in his chair as he held the phone to his ear, trying another contact to see if they could. He wiped his tired eyes, he just wanted to sleep. It rang, so he waited. He opened his eyes and sighed, instantly he saw something he didn't notice on the webpage he was on. "Hello?" A voice asked on the other side of the phone. "Alaska Park Research Centre, can I help you?" How could he have missed that? "Hell…" He hung up before the woman could finish and he placed the phone back on the side before clicking the link he saw labelled "White Wolf sightings list." They were a rare species, so any sighting of one was recorded onto this database. The link open and before him appeared columns of dates, locations, number of White Wolves. Bingo.

He scrolled eagerly, the dates going back all the way from 1898 where a number of White Wolves were reported being seen in Canada, at some points flourishing across the continent. But he soon learnt the further down he scrolled, the closer the dates came to the present day and the less sighting White Wolves were spotted as well as a percentage of numbers across the continent. His hope began to dwindle; even more so when he saw that zero figure in America by the time he reached 1979 zero again in Canada. But there was some hope and evidence to support Eve's story. The last reported sighting of a White Wolf in Alaska, two years ago and the number of them seen, fourteen! He couldn't believe it, an actually pack still existed out there still, a cure! But there hadn't been a sighting since two years ago; there was nothing to say that the reason behind all that was because they had all been hunted down in that period time. Still, it was hope! Why was he still sitting here, a choice had just been made, he needed to let the others know.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his neck and chest and someone kissed his cheek.

"Where were you last night?" Kala asked sweetly. He turned off the screen before she had a good enough look.

"I was just taking a research group around the pack's territory, a night tour kind of thing." He answered.

"Then why do you smell of beer?" She asked.

"I had a few while I was out there. We had a little break and who was I to deny." He chuckled and strake her hand with his thumb. He tapped it and stood up and suddenly started walking towards the door, leaving a disappointed Kala.

"You're leaving, already?" She asked.

"I've got work to do babe, I'll be back later on." He answered while getting his coat back on. "Why don't you go into town or something and I'll see you later on?" He suggested. He was lying about something, she was sure of it.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye baby." He smiled before walking out the door, without even a kiss. She sighed before looking back to his desk and computer. What was it he was looking up and hiding from her? She couldn't help but get curious and turning it on to have a look.

Charlie felt ridiculous, first he refuses to believe these White Wolves existed and now he's returning only an hour and a half later with evidence to say they do. Around the den Leo was still in, Sahara, Eve, Kate and Humphrey as well as Lily and Garth here to check on him this morning, still sat with Leo, none of them wanting to leave his side in these last days he had. The children went off to hunt for them gladly. Charlie's footsteps were heard before he even saw them and they were already looking in his direction as he walked closer.

"I take back what I said." He started. "I love Leo with all my heart because he's my brother and the last thing I want to happen is lose him again."

"So why are you here?" Lily asked.

"Because I know where this pack you were telling us about is and I want to go and find it." This came as a shock to everyone, even more to Leo.

"Charlie, I can't make you do that brother."

"You aren't making me, I want to go. You don't understand Leo, but I went for fourteen years thinking you, mom and dad were dead. I drank, I did things I'm not proud of to try and get over it and nothing worked. The day I found you alive was the greatest of my life, and only to years later and you're like this, I can't lose you again. I'm sure everyone here will agree with me." Nobody had to say anything. "I can find one of these wolves, bring them back here and have them treat you in under a week."

"He might not heave that time." Sahara replied. "The disease can kill from a wee all the way to nearly a year. The wolf that bit him could be dead right now."

"I don't care, and like you said…" He added while pointing to Humphrey. "I don't want to leave anything to chance. If there's a cure out there then I want to find it make sure Leo gets better."

"You're really willing to do this?" Kate questioned as she approached him. "You're really willing to go all the way to Alaska and back to save Leo?"

"I lost him once already Kate." He replied and kneeling down. "And I know so have you, do you really want to again and this time not be able to have him back?" She knew her answer, but as she stopped in front of him she looked back to him and Sahara holding paws through the bars. She lost him when she and Humphrey gave him back to the humans, then again when he went to find Charlie, she was lucky to get him back those times; this was not a case where it could happen again. If she lost him she wasn't going to get him back. She looked back into Charlie's eyes, seeing they were just as pained and desperate to do this as hers and everyone else's were. She jumped onto his chest and he held onto her to make sure she didn't fall as she continued to look into his eyes.

"Please…" She whispered and on the verge of heavily crying. "Save my baby."

**The adventure begins! Well, in the next chapter anyway. White Wolves are a real species of wolf, i just lied a little about them. They aren't rare, they do populate America and are pretty much your everyday wolf. Despite the fact they can come in brown as well as white, so the guy who discovered them was quick to the point it seems. So anyway, i'm not sure how you're going to see this, but oh well. I managed to get this one done as well today. My computer is being a bit faster and I wasn't working so i had plenty of time. Plus my typing skills have been getting better recently. Review and read on guys, it's going to get exciting. ;)**

**The FalconWolf**


	8. Chapter 8 Yet Another Begins

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 8: Yet Another Begins

As reluctant as Leo was, Charlie, Kate, Humphrey, or anybody as a mater of fact, wasn't going to watch Leo participate a fate worse then what comes out the end of a hunter's gun. As persistent as he was, there was no stopping Charlie, he was going to Alaska whether it killed him along the way. He only just got Leo back into his life; he wasn't going sit by and watch his as he slowly faded out of it. From that moment on, the journey and plans were made outside that den. Charlie would drive to Alaska, find this pack and if they even existed still, convince one of them to come back with him and then let them cure Leo. All in all, he should be back in just under a week. It was a risk however, Rabies can kill from anything between a few days to nearly a year, it varies in subjects. Cara could already be dead out there somewhere, it was clear she was infected a number of weeks ago and Leo only a few days, either one of them could be dead by the end of the week or before Charlie returned. Eve wanted Cara to be safe, she wanted her to try and be saved if possible. Garth made no promises, if Cara fought back then she'd be killed on sight, if she was clam enough then she'd be brought back to try and be cured.

The journey would begin the following morning, it was getting late and the morning would provide the light to travel further and faster. It would be an edgy night, sleep was going to be hard to achieve. Walking back to the cabin, but not alone, Charlie, Kate, Humphrey and Eve discussed anything they could share and how things on the trip could be made easier. So far, this pack and the wolf Winston once new. Nikoli, when Winston knew him and as they were leaving Alpha School, Nikoli travelled home with his pregnant, mate-to-be while Winston went the opposite direction. It was certain that Nikoli wouldn't be alive now, but his children would be, and possible his children's children if they were around. If they didn't cooperate as much, Nikoli also had some debts for Winston, simple make it a family debt and there should be no problem in bringing one of them back with him. Once inside the cabin, Charlie tore down one his maps covering Alaska and Canada to let them have a better look. He laid it on the floor and he marked down to show them where their last location was said to be. Also the route he'd be taking. Supposedly, the last pack of White Wolves located and recorded in Alaska were in Denali Wilderness Park. From Jasper to this place, it was a near forty hour drive, and then there was the time it would take to find the pack and make them see sense before they shredded him to pieces, followed by the return journey time. This would take nearly a week, even if he did go faster then he should. Leo might not have a week.

Then there was something else, a way for them to stay in touch and keep Charlie updated on Leo's progress. Charlie, even though it took him a while, taught them how to use a phone. "Seriously, it's easy." Charlie insisted as he sat cross legged on the floor before the three wolves. "You've just got to hold and press one like so." He added and doing just that. "And when you hear the ringing let go, and I should start talking when I hear mine go off." His phone then started ringing, so he hung up pretty much straight away.

"You humans." Eve laughed quietly. "Why can't you all just learn to howl? That way there'd be no need of this and we can talk from ten miles away."

"I'm going a little more then ten miles Eve; you're going to need this."

"It's ok." Humphrey said. "Just press and hold that button and wait right?"

"Exactly." Charlie nodded. "Like I said, I should be gone the maximum of a week, take this back to the den with Leo so you can keep it there. It shouldn't run out of battery before I'm back."

"Run out of what?" Kate asked.

"You know what, don't worry about it. Just use it when you need to ok?" Charlie chuckled as he set it back down beside him.

Meanwhile, approaching the cabin, Kala walked across the fields. She may live here but only Charlie and the park rangers could bring their own cars through here, so she was left with the small car park at the entrance of the field's entrance. It was ridiculous, she could be attacked on the walk over, there could be anything waiting in the tall grass. She was starting to get fed up of this life; she wanted to live in the town, that way she wouldn't have to walk through the dirt and ruin her shoes in the process. She finally made it, but what was strange was that Charlie seemed to be in again. It was getting close to night, he was talking to someone? She pressed her ear against the door and listened.

"We've just got to keep this a secret until I can come back. I don't want Leo or you to get in trouble because of me failing. I love him too much for anything to happen to him as well and as his mom I'm sure you don't either." What was she hearing? Charlie was a father? She burst through the doors, enraged and ready to tear him apart for lying and keeping this from her. The scum! She didn't see a woman though, she froze and her anger quickly disappeared when she saw him sitting cross legged on the floor and facing three wolves with a map in-between them. Charlie's face tensed up and he didn't even have to look at her. He was busted in something pretty weird. Kala pressed herself against a wall, trying to keep some distance between them.

"Charlie, what's going on? Are they…"

"My work." He answered with a nervous gulp. "I like to bring it home with me when you're out."

"Who's that?" Eve growled and getting to her paws with Kate and Humphrey right beside her.

"My girlfriend, stop talking." He seethed.

"Where's the girl, Charlie?" Kala snapped.

"Who?" He asked bewildered and getting up to face her.

"Listen, you could have just told me you know?" She said still a little angered. "I think it's very sweet of you, but there was no need to hide them from this."

"Who, them?" He asked pointing back to the wolves, still completely and utterly confused.

"I'll wait in the bedroom to finish up here, but don't think you're out of this." She then walked away without another word, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Kate asked.

"I have no clue, but I think it's time for you guys to go. You really don't want to be around for this part."

"Gladly." Eve scoffed as they walked towards the door and Charlie opened it for them.

"Ditch the girl." Humphrey whispered before she passed. "She's not your type."

"Beat it." Charlie kicked him a little in the rump and out the door; it only made them both laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, nice and early." He then shut the door and sighed. Looking back down the corridor, Kala was watching him eagerly and waiting impatiently, but seemingly also worried for his mental sake it seemed.

Back at Leo's den, he and Skye were playing a game, admittedly, a girl's game. Paddy cake. They high pawed each other in different ways through the bars while singing a little song, laugh in-between as they did. Sahara sat to the side watching them happily, she wasn't the only one who wanted Leo's affection in this time and she wasn't going to get in the way of it. They increased their speed, soon their paws fumbling over one another and they mistimed it all, causing their game to end. Dom and Jasper sat to the other side of them, laughing as well. Leo maybe dying but he showed no sign of it yet, that or he wasn't letting on to it. Soon, Leo had to go. "I'll be back in a minute, just hang on." He chuckled as he walked back into the den.

"Are you ok?" Dom asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, just gotta use the bathroom." He smiled as he faded into the darkness of the den. "Don't be so worried guys, I'm fine."

"Don't think like that yet guys." Skye added once he couldn't hear them. "We've got plenty of time with him still, we can still have fun."

"You heard grandma, it varies in wolves." Jasper sighed.

"Once again, don't think like that. Let's take each day he has as a blessing and make it fun for him and us. Ok?"

"Well said." Sahara smiled. "I couldn't have said it any better myself." She nodded.

"He's got a lot of spring in his step still; he's not going out without a fight."

"Oh I know that, he's strong both on the inside and outside."

"I tell you what!" Leo shouted from the other side of the den. "This back entrance you guys made here is not only a great idea, but it's also great for fresh air! He stepped back towards the bars with a smile.

"We didn't want you having to "go" in the same place that you sleep, so we made you a back entrance and fenced that off you." Dom chuckled.

"It's perfect, I think I like this place better then home."

"Suit yourself." Skye giggled.

"So how is the search coming for Cara?" Leo then asked. "Anything yet?"

"I'm on the night watch tonight; so far I haven't heard they've found her or anything to find her with. Her scent hasn't crossed the border yet so she's still here somewhere. We'll find her soon."

"Could you imagine if she was listening to us right now?" Dom added spookily and looking around, soon making everyone else do the same.

"She must have been training to be an Alpha." Sahara said. "It's the only way she must have been able to bite Leo and stay hidden from use for so long."

"Ha, funny, a year old girl is stronger then Leo." Dom smirked.

"She was infected." Leo persisted. "Her mind was crazy and when that happens rage can fuel anything."

"Still, you got beaten by a girl." Jasper disagreed.

"Don't be so sexist." Skye snapped playfully. "I could beat you in so many things."

"Well you're an Alpha, so of course." Kate giggled as she, Humphrey and Eve returned. "How are you feeling honey?" She asked sweetly as she walked up to the bars and hugged her son.

"I'm fine mom." Leo giggled as he pulled away. "I was just saying how I'm getting used to this place; I'll haunt it or something later on." He laughed.

"Don't talk like that." Kate half pleaded and half ordered. "You're going to be fine."

"Come here Leo, I want to check you over." Eve said as she walked to the bars.

"Check me over?" He questioned as he shuffled before her.

"I want to make this a habit, this way we can monitor you and see how quickly the disease is spreading. It's a precaution."

"It's ok, go ahead." He nodded and sitting as close to the bars as he could without touching them.

"Do you feel any different today?" Eve asked as she looked at his neck.

"Nope, other then my neck which still stings of course."

"It will, but nothing else." She asked again as she spread his eyelids apart to look at them.

"I feel like I could run the Valley twice." He chuckled.

"That's good to hear, you're looking good as it is anyway." He said after giving him the quick check over and was done in a matter of a minute.

"Is Charlie all set to go?"

"He is." Humphrey answered. "He'll be by early tomorrow morning to say goodbye before he leaves."

"Ok, do you mind if I ask a favour?" He asked sheepishly.

"Anything buddy." Humphrey smiled.

"Think you can get me something to eat? Sahara too?"

"I'm fine Leo." She replied.

"Come on, you haven't eaten all day and neither have I. I'm not going to sit here all day and watch you starve yourself."

"Of course, anything you like in particular?" Skye asked as she got to her paws.

"Just anything will do, I'm not fussed sis." He smiled.

"Dom, Jasper, come help. You can show me whose better at hunting, a girl or a boy." She giggled as she dragged them away with her.

"What was that all about?" Humphrey asked.

"Don't ask." Leo chuckled to himself.

The same night, darkness had landed once again to end another day and people and wolves were beginning to fall asleep. Charlie however was packing a large bag with everything and anything he would nee. Clothes, washing utensils and accessories, even ammo for his rifle which he has yet needed to fire. The gun rested against the side of the bed, cleaned and ready to fire. It was something he thought he'd need in this line of work, just in case. Thankfully he never had to use it. He was going to take it with him, there was no telling what they'd run into or should this pack attack. He packed food, things that wouldn't go bad easily and were easily prepared. Basically, camping meal things which can be eaten hot or cold. Along with all this, a small tent, a sleeping bag and other essentials he'd need in case a hotel wasn't an option, which he guessed would be most of the time. He thought passed that as well. There was still a chance that one of these wolves wouldn't come willingly, so he even brought a small vial of tranquilliser and a couple of darts and syringes. He knew how to use them; it came in the training for the job as well as a dart pistol for that job only. Still, it wasn't going to be enough. He went shopping earlier for other things, a dog's lead and body harness being a few of them that he packed with his clothes. He didn't know what could happen on this trip, so he was preparing for any possibility.

Kala was growing worried and concerned for him. He hadn't come out of the bedroom for a little while now. Sure she knew he was packing for a short trip he was taking and that everything she heard before wasn't true, she was still confused. Seriously, who was Leo? And why was he talking to wolves? The pressure of the job must be finally getting to him. But there was something else about his behaviour that she was growing increasingly worried about.

The following morning, and as promised, Charlie was up, fed and changed, and already throwing his bags and gear into the boot of his land rover, the perfect vehicle for this job and his trip. But as he picked up each bag and tossed it into the back, Kala came marching out of the cabin door, an angered face covering the front of her head. "You're leaving?" She demanded. He sighed and groaned as he picked up the next heavy bag.

"I didn't want to bother you, you were still asleep."

"I'm not going to see you for another week; you should have woken me up." She insisted.

"Well I'm sorry." He said as he slammed the back shut and right in her face before walking around her. Biting her bottom lip, she turned to face him as he walked back towards the front door.

"Charlie, we need to talk."

"About what?" He asked as he picked up the rifle and moved back towards the car.

"You're being too hard to read, we hardly talk anymore." She nearly whined as he placed the rifle along the back seats of the car. "You don't tell me you love me anymore, it's like you're ignoring me. I understand if it's the job but you could at least talk to me."

"Please, you're the one to talk." He scoffed while he started rummaging through one of the bags in the back seat for something. "You're out all day, shopping for clothes or hanging with your friends. You don't have a job, you come home late after spending my earned money and you're complaining I don't see you enough? I'm usually here all day!"

"A girl needs to have a life." She retaliated smugly. "A life back in the town would be better.

"Yeah, well so do I." He replied and slamming to car door and walking back around to face her. "And if you want to go back and live in town, you can go and do that without me." He opened the driving door and got into it, shutting it and closing the door again. But he opened the window as he started to drive away. "Pack your things and get out of here before I get back, it's over Kala."

"You can't break up with me!" She squealed in anger and stamping her foot into the dirt like the spoilt girl she truly was.

"I just did, find your next boy toy!" He yelled to her and smugly waving back as he sped away, flicking dirt up behind him and covering her in it as it rained down over her. She couldn't believe it!

Back at the den, all the wolves were fast asleep, dreaming happily. Sahara once again pressed against the bars as best she could as Leo was back. Eve seemed to be the only one up; she'd only been awake however for a few minutes as she scented the morning's air. Nothing unusual, but the sounds of a human's vehicle coming this way. The loud roar it made forced everyone up and back into this reality as it appeared coming out of the trees. It wasn't the greatest way to wake up; in fact it was a rare thing to be woken up by one of them. The noise jolted Leo awake, making him jump as bad as if a group or lions had come prowling towards them. Soon he saw who it was and settled.

"Those things are loud." Jasper groaned as they all stood up and stretched off muscles. As he stepped out, Charlie saw his mistake.

"My bad guys, sorry. I can't make this thing any quieter." He apologised as he approached.

"It's ok; we needed to get up anyway." Leo groaned as he arched his down downwards. "Are you going?" He asked.

"Yep, so before I forget, this is for you." He answered and placing the telephone before Eve. "You remember how to use it right?"

"Just about, if not I'm sure Leo does and can remind us." She nodded. While this short conversation went on between the two, Skye looked over to her mother and father as they did back when they sensed her watching them. They nodded and she nodded back, receiving a kiss on the cheek from her brothers as she passed and trotted towards the human's contraption.

Charlie then turned to Leo, and after walking towards him he knelt down before the bars. "You really don't have to do this." Leo said.

"Yes I do." Charlie insisted. "You saved me by coming back to find me, now it's my turn to save you."

"Don't go all poetic on me." He chuckled.

"I'm not." Charlie laughed just as lightly. "I'm being serious, my life changed for the far greater when I found you again. I can't lose you now. You don't need to worry about it, I'll be back in less then a week with one of these wolves and after that we can spend some more time together. Understand." Leo wanted to disagree with him, he wanted to say then and there that this might not work and none of these White Wolves are even in Alaska anymore. But he wanted to give his brother hope, the last thing he'd need before this trip is a low moral.

"Ok." Leo grinned. "I can't wait." He nodded.

"Come here." Charlie reached through the bars and pulled his furry brother as close as he could. Neither wanted to let go of the other. "I'm going to make you better, I promise." He whispered as he moved back.

"Good luck brother." Leo licked his cheek before Charlie used the bars to pull himself to his paws.

"Don't let go until I get back." He pleaded and ordered at the same time before turning his back, but only to have both Kate and Humphrey jump onto his chest.

"Thank you for doing this Charlie." Humphrey said gratefully.

"When you get back, we want you to be a part of this family just as much as Leo is."

"I'll think about it." He chuckled and patting their sides before they jumped down. "Keep him alive until I get back." He said to them all as he walked back to his car. "I need to kick his ass when he's better for making me do this."

"No problem, you have our permission after we get our turn." Dom called back to him. Laughing at the funny family, he slumped back into the driving seat and started the car.

Kate and Humphrey watched on as their pup's saviour started that human machine and waved at them. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Humphrey asked as they waved back.

"She'll be fine, Charlie will look after her."

It didn't take long before Charlie was driving out of the forest, across the fields, passed his own which he knew Kala would still be in, not that he cared anymore, passed the security gate and out onto the concrete, the smooth flat concrete which was heaven to drive on rather then the bumpy off road he drove on mostly. In silence, he navigated his way out of the car park, through the town and onto the back roads that led to the interstate. It was an early Sunday morning; it wasn't even 8:00am yet, so these back roads were deserted. The forest and the park were to his left, and to his right was an empty farmer's field. The day was pretty warm and the sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky. Skilfully, he took off his coat while driving and tossed it in the back with no particular place to land. Leaning against the side of the door and relaxing for the long drive, he continued to drive in silence along the empty road. Soon though and only thirty minutes since he left the park, he was growing bored of the silence, he couldn't drive like this. He reached down and turned on the radio, instantly the last CD he had in played loudly. A great song, one of his favourites. A heavy bass, fine keyboard, heat skipping guitar, all in all, a great piece of rock music in his ears.

"Oh I like this song." His consciousness spoke to him. But wait, isn't a consciousness a voice in your head? So how come he heard this with his ears? He looked back, and peeking out from under the pile of bags was a wolf's head. He jumped in freight and slammed to brakes, causing Skye to scream at the sudden drop of speed. The car skidded to a stop, jerking as it went from doing sixty to zero in a few seconds. Charlie spun around, demanding an answer.

"What are you doing in here?"

"What it looks like genius." Skye replied as she stood up, throwing the bag off her back as she did. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you're not." He answered. "Out, now."

"You really think you're going to be able to find this pack all by yourself?" She asked and jumping into the front seat beside him. "One human finding one small pack, that's' hard even for a wolf."

"I'll find them." He replied hotly before leaning over and opening the door beside her. "Now go home, I'm sure your mom and dad are worried about you."

"They said I should come." She retaliated as she jumped out but still turned to face him. He ignored her and shut the door, but suddenly she jumped up the door and looked at him through the window. He sighed as he opened it via the button by his own door. "How do you think this pack are going react to seeing a human talking and understanding them?" She questioned. "Do you really think they're going to trust you?"

"They'll have to."

"And you're a human! I'm a wolf and could smell them out before we were even close to them. You can't do this on your own."

"Watch me." He smirked as he pressed the same button and the window closed with her still looking at him through it.

"You need me Charlie." She growled a little impatiently.

"Go home." He replied simply before starting to pull away the movement causing her to slide off probably leaving scratched down it. He looked back in the mirrors, still seeing her stood in the middle of the road and watching him drive away. He could see in her eyes from the few feet he had only gone that she was right, and even he knew he was wrong. With her help, they'd find them faster and the chances of showing he meant no harm to them would be increased. He hit the stirring wheel in anger, he did need me. He hit the brakes once more and opened the door, instantly she ran to meet him, quickly hopping in and letting him shut the door behind her. "You do anything I tell you, got it?" He ordered. "If these wolves don't shred us to pieces then your mom and dad will to me if anything happens to you."

"Please, I can take care of myself." She giggled. "In case you don't know, the names Skye."

"I thought so." He chuckled as they started pulling away once more.

"Put that song back on, it was good."


	9. Chapter 9 The First of Many

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 9: The First of Many

* * *

"You got better right grandpa? I mean, you didn't die did you?"

"What do you think, silly?" The senior wolf chuckled as he bopped the pup on the nose. "You see, Charlie saw that your Aunt Skye needed to come with him, but he made one huge mistake…"

* * *

What he didn't realise was how when Skye found something interesting to talk about, she wouldn't shut up about it. They had only been going for two hours, now well out of Jasper and quickly getting further away by the second, yet Charlie was about ready to pull over and make her walk back to the park. She just wouldn't shut up! "What's this?" "What's that?" "How does this work?" "What does this do?" "Can I…?" Seeing and being near a car was one thing, being inside it was another. Wow all this stuff was cool in her eyes; humans were so clever to be able to do this. All these buttons, knobs, and human devices, it was all so fascinating! But in Charlie's eyes, it was all normal and nothing interesting. He was questioning putting that tranquilliser to use; he had to frequently tell himself "no" each time he looked back in the wing mirror and saw the case it was in. He was getting further tempted each time she asked something. But she just couldn't help herself; this was all new and exciting to her. Her first, actual adventure, something all Alpha's dream of doing.

"So where are we stopping for the night?" She asked, her first sensible question of the day. "I'm sure you can't keep driving all night as well."

"Well, I was booked into a hotel tonight in a place called Charlie Lake. I spent a few nights there before Leo cam along and I travelled. But I can't do that now that you're here. Last I checked they didn't allow dogs inside, let alone Wolves."

"We'll figure something out." She giggled.

"You've screwed up this journey already you know." He said. "I had everything planned out and now that you're here I need to re-think everything."

"You need me on this trip, trust me. Think of it as a minor set back." She replied. "After all, this could get more fun now. We could get to know each other." She smiled. "You are my brother's brother after all."

"I'm not your brother and you're not my sister, if this is going where I think its going." He replied sternly. "It was hard to understand Leo wanted to be a wolf and closer to your family then mine. One furry sibling is enough."

"Mom and dad like you, you know. They always thought you were nice and a lot like Leo. They said they wouldn't mind being your parents too as well."

"Yeah, like that's going to happened." He scoffed in slight amusement.

Meanwhile, back in Jasper, Leo, Sahara, Dom, Jasper and Humphrey played an Omega's game, spin the bone. Same principle as the human game really, if the bone's pointed end lands on you, you have to answer a question truthfully. It was spun once again; it twirled and twirled before landing on Humphrey. "So Dad, what happened the first time you ever log-sledded?" Dom asked. Humphrey seethed as he thought back. It didn't take long, it was one of his favourite memories to re-live and go back to.

"Salty, Shaky, Mooch and I were on a slope, we went down pretty quickly and they ended up falling out pretty much straight away. I went over a jump and your mom appeared out of no-where I we flew into each other. God, I must have only been around six months old at the time." He chuckled. As he laughed, he spun the bottle again, this time landing on Sahara who shuffled her paws in nervousness.

"Ok Sahara, what did you and Leo do after the howl?" Jasper asked cheekily. She blushed under her fur and looked to Leo who only chuckled.

"We ran around for a little while and went back to my den to sleep. Sorry if that wasn't the answer you were expecting boys." She giggled and spinning the bone lightly. All a part of her plan, she only spun it enough to make it turn and land back on Jasper. "Now young man, why were you spying on me the other day?" His eyes widened, he never thought this would crop up again. Instantly, he had an excuse ready.

"No comment." And while all but he and Dom laughed, the bone was spun again. But then a loud growl filled the air around them, not of the likes of a bear however, but of Leo's stomach, eliciting a laugh or giggled from everyone.

"Do I need to ask?" Leo questioned with a flush of minor embarrassment.

"You already ate this morning, how can you be hungry already?" Sahara asked while laughing.

"Beat me, but I am." He chuckled.

"I'll find you something, I'll be back soon." Humphrey added as he got up to walk away, puzzling Leo.

"Since when do you hunt?" Dom asked.

"Since your mother was pregnant with you guys and your sister, someone needed to get her food when she couldn't. I'll be back soon." And with that he left to start stalking.

"If you don't mind Leo, we're going to go and see if Texas and Kyan want to come Log-sledding later."

"Of course guys I'm not going to make you stay here." He smiled in return. "Go have fun. As they waked away, both he and Sahara looked at one another before saying together.

"Liars." Causing both of them to laugh.

"Are all young boys like that?" She asked.

"I wasn't, they're just two hormonal teenagers who are looking for something to memorize." He chuckled.

"Me being one of them." Right after the boys left, they were soon replaced by Eve who approached with a smile.

"Hi grandma."

"Hey sweetheart, who are you both doing?"

"Hungry and tired." Leo smiled. "Another check up?"

"Start getting used to it." She answered while she sat close to the bars and spread Leo's eyelids apart. "Your mother has some duties to do before she can come down. Also Lily and Garth want to see how you're doing."

"That's ok; dad's gone to get some food."

"But you already ate?" She replied as she lifted his upper lip to have a look at his gums.

"I know." He struggled to say. "The puddle out back doesn't fill me up." He chuckled.

"You look hydrate enough, but you look tired." Eve replied as she finished her little exam. "Why don't you get some sleep?" She suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, I think I will." He nodded.

"Go on then baby." Sahara added. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I'd kiss you if I could you know." He chuckled as she turned and walk further back into the den, and while he did that Eve brought Sahara a little distance away from the den for a private talk after she washed her paws in a small puddle, she didn't want Leo hearing this.

"Leo's gums are turning red." She said. "The disease is spreading quickly."

"But he's still got time right? I mean, he's going to be ok until Charlie gets back."

"Cara didn't even have these symptoms when I checked her over when Leo first brought her to me. Becoming a mad wolf affects everyone in different ways."

"Well…What can we do?" Sahara asked fearfully.

"We can just make him comfortable; we can't do anything to make him better until Charlie comes back."

Inside the den, Leo was laid on his stomach, his fore paws crossed and his head resting on them as he tried to sleep. It was annoying though, he felt tired, but as he lay he just couldn't get comfortable and he seemed to be more awake. If it wasn't the hard dirt, it was the itchiness and stinging the bite brought to his neck. It had only been five minutes and it was driving him crazy. He exhaled loudly as he rolled onto his back, putting his belly towards the den roof as he tried to adjust to a more comfortable position. It didn't work, he felt more awake then ever, he wasn't going to sleep.

He sighed as he rolled over and sat up to brush the dirt out his fur. He looked back out the front entrance, and then back out towards the back at the small fenced off area which was his bathroom and also held a large puddle for drinking water. His last home it seems. He wondered how they managed the fence off that small area outside, how they found or broke the sticks used to make it, how did they even build this den so quickly. It was freshly made when he walked in. Thinking harder, more questions came to his attention. Who made this den? Who made the fence that blocked him in? Who was trying to trap him here? Suddenly, the next question became… "What am I doing here?" He asked aloud. His heart suddenly began to beat quickly, his breathing showing he was in a state of panic. What was going on? He began to lower himself to the ground as a small speck of red on the wall before he started to grow as if red insects crawled along the walls and all around him. His vision faded into red, everything around him was painted the crimson colour, the walls, the trees outside, his paws! His body began to tingle; more gaps appeared in his mind the harder he tried to think what was happening to him. Why was he in pain? Why was he here? Who trapped him here? It was clear now, someone wanted to hurt him. He's body had a full case of severe pins and needles all over his body. His legs gave away underneath him as his breathing became louder and louder and his eyes darted around the red den frantically. "Leo?"

He snapped his head towards the bars where a white furred she-wolf stood, but in his eyes she was red. He didn't know how to think or act, the more he thought the more everything turned red and the more he felt as though hundred of claws prodded his body. He flinched as her gaze locked onto his, a killer look attached to her innocent face is what his mind perceived to see. "LEO!"

Lily screamed, her scream bringing Garth, Eve and Sahara out of their talk to run to his bars to find him having another seizure. "I didn't do anything." She exclaimed. "He looked at me and didn't even recognise me."

"He's having another seizure." Eve said as she tried to bend the stick to get through to him. Leo's body convulsed, his legs kicked out wildly, his jaws snapped and he groaned, yelped and growled as his mouth frothed over with foamy saliva. "Garth help me!" But instead, he moved her away.

"Go in there and you risk being infected too." He reminded her.

"He could bite his tongue off if we don't do something." She snarled back at him. "I just needed to put a stick in his mouth and I'll be back out again."

"He could bite you." He added. "I'm sorry Eve, but I can't risk you getting bitten as well. I don't want to lose my mother-in-law as well as a nephew." As enraged as she was, she saw his point. Leo needed to have the stick in his mouth before this started, she risked herself becoming infected if she tried now. His jaws snapped away, his saliva would only turn her to this situation.

"I didn't do anything; he looked at me as if he didn't know me." Lily continued to say.

"Before and a little while after a seizure, they won't recognise anyone. They'd attack family if they had the chance." Sahara replied as she struggled to watch her boyfriend in this state and hearing the noises he made. "You had nothing to do with it, he can't control when it happens."

"I feel so helpless."

"We all do." Garth added. "We can't do anything until the human gets back with one of those wolves." Eve and Sahara looked to him, how does he know? "Kate told me." He answered. "We need to make sure these bars will keep him inside. Should he get worse then he'll try to get out. We need to check them regularly."

Thankfully, for Charlie, Skye fell asleep not long after he explained the situation about the hotel. A plan was still needed about that. There were a few options. They find somewhere else to sleep tonight, they can sleep in the car somewhere or Charlie could go into the hotel and Skye sleeps in the car or somewhere outside. It was a hard decision, but Skye was a wolf, an Alpha as he keeps hearing, she could look after herself and let her sleep outside. It sounded like a selfish decision, but he really didn't want to have to sleep in the tent if a hotel room was already booked. This was their first setbacks, and he knew it would be the first of many. No trip is every straight forward; there is always something that happens to make it harder. Still, it was a minor setback, they'd think of something.

By the time they arrived, night was starting to fall as they sat in the car outside the small hotel. "That's it?" Skye asked. "Not exactly the best human home I've seen."

"It's more of a hostel really, they have few rooms. It's just one big house that a few people can stay in at a time. Free dinner and breakfast as well."

"Great, so how am I going to get in?"

A small and hopeful plan was made and started quickly. Charlie walked through the doors where before him sat a simple table which was made to be the reception. No-one seemed to be around, but he could here them. To his right, some big room which tables and chairs, some dining room and to this left another room with a large T.V on the wall. He could hear children running around up the stairs in front of him, this place had people in it of course, but maybe it would be easier to get Skye in then he first thought. He hit the small bell on the desk, letting it ring out for a moment before he called. "Hello…anybody here?" Within a minute, an older lady came walking out what sounded to be a kitchen of some sorts.

"Sorry, it's all kinda busy around here." She smiled. "Checking in?"

"Yeah, one room under Carlton." He said as he dropped his bag onto the floor. While She looked through some paper on the table, Charlie looked back towards the door, hoping the plan was working.

"Yep, here you are. A single bed." She reached into a cupboard because her and after rummaging a little she pulled out a key. "You're down the hall and towards the back of the building. Want a hand finding it?"

"No, thank you, it's not the first time I've been here."

"Ok, dinner will be ready at eight, so get settled in." She smiled before turning back towards the kitchen. Once again, he looked back towards to door, hoping Skye would be ready.

Unlocking the door, the room was small. It was just a bedroom attached to a shower and bathroom. A couple of pictures hung on the wall, but it was nothing fancy. Dropping his bag onto the bed, he walked across the room and knelt on the bed to open the window above it. They swung open, and he looked out towards the fields and the couple of trees around. "Skye?" He whispered loudly as he looked for her. "Skye, come on out it's me." Suddenly…

"Boo!" She yelled as she jumped up in front of him after hiding under the window. It jolted him back and onto the bed. A comfortable landing but the freight of his life. She looked over the window ledge and laughed at him clutching his chest and breathing quickly. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Just shut up and get in here." He seethed.

"I can't, it's too high. You need to lift me." She giggled as she dropped back down. He sighed before crawling back up the bed and jumping out the window to pick her up and push her through the window onto the bed, but right now he wished she landed on the floor. As a little payback, he shoved her a little roughly through, causing her to yell a little as she fell onto the bed and followed by Charlie saying.

"Whoops." Before he clambered back through and shut the windows behind him.

"This is fun." Skye giggled as she crawled off the bed and looked around the room. "My first Alpha mission."

"Your first what?"

"Mission, it's what Alpha's do sometimes. This is my first."

"Great, a rookie." He replied sarcastically as he walked towards his bags.

"I'm trained; I can take care of myself. If I wanted to I could walk to this pack and back with no problems."

"Yeah, whatever. Just keep it down; we don't want anybody finding you. Or hear me talking to myself."

"Sorry, it's just this is exciting. The only times I've been out of the pack were for Alpha school and when Leo came to find you, but all those times I had friends and family. You I hardly know."

"Let's keep it that way, it's for the best."

"What are you looking for anyway?" She asked after she noticed he was still going through his rucksack.

"My wash bag, I want to clean up before dinner."

"Ooh great, what are we having?" She aid and licking her lips hungrily.

"Not you me." He replied as he pulled out the small bag and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going down to eat and I'll bring something back for you. Dogs aren't allowed here remember."

"The rules didn't mention wolves." She whined.

"Dogs, wolves, same thing. To be honest they'd shoot you if they saw you." He chuckled as he shut the door behind him. "You're so much like Leo, are you sure you aren't some sister I didn't know about and changed into a wolf too?"

"Me? Please…Like I was a human before or related to you. And Leo's like me because he's family and my big brother. He has dad's eye colour like me, the same fur as well as moms'."

"But he has my mother's eyes like I do. He's my brother."

"He's mine too." This argument was pointless and futile, they weren't getting anywhere. He stepped out not long after he walked in, cleaner and ready to go.

"Just stay here and I'll bring you back something soon, ok?"

"Ok, just don't take too long or I might eat the bed." She replied after her stomach growled loudly. She was being honest; she hadn't eaten since last night. They didn't stop to eat or take a break all day; they wanted to move as far and as quickly as possible. He knew and he shut the door behind him. Skye sighed, she maybe grown up and a responsible Alpha, but her Omega like personality liked to get the better of her most times and immediately she found herself getting bored. She was in the worst place possible, in a small, closed room with nothing to do. Well, maybe there was one thing. One topic they spoke about on the way was how Charlie taught the others how to use what he called a phone. Surely it can't be too hard to figure out. Sticking his head into his bag, she pulled it out with his cell in her mouth. She dropped it onto the sheets of the bed and stared down at it. Ok, it was harder then she thought.

Back over in Jasper, Leo was recovering from his seizure. It can take a lot out of a wolf and although it happened over eight hours ago, it left him exhausted and tired all day, finding he was now finally able to get some sleep afterwards. He had been asleep for three hours now; Humphrey was back and left the two hares he caught him by the bars for him to wake up. It was advised he didn't eat until tonight. It was also Eve had to share with the family now that they were gathered and while Leo was asleep. Leo's appetite was increasing, his gums beginning to flare red, showing the infection was spreading rapidly. A mad wolf has been known to resort to cannibalism when they starve and it was probably what Cara was trying to do when she infected Leo. Adding this together, the disease was spreading at a faster rate then Cara, Eve estimated he didn't have a month to live if the infection continued at its speed and didn't get any worse. Of course it brought heartache to everyone, but they needed to be prepared for it.

But suddenly, a strange noise came from by the den, a buzzing kind of sound. Looking in that direction, they saw the device Charlie left them flashing just on the inside of the bars. "What is that?" Garth asked at the thing.

"It's Charlie." Eve answered as she walked towards it and dragged it outside and back to the group as not to disturb Leo. If she remembers, she pressed a button and the noise stopped. "Charlie?" Eve asked as they all looked down at the human contraption.

"Grandma?" It took some time, but she figured it out. And after pressing some buttons in hope it took her to the right place, there was something on it that said "home". Obviously, that must be the right place; she wanted to call her home anyway.

"Skye? Where's Charlie?" Kate asked.

"Having more fun then I am." He growled as her stomach growled again. "He's eating, he's going to bring me something back soon I hope."

"Why aren't you with him?" Humphrey asked.

"We're staying in some human place. There are so many of them here. So I'm staying in the room we're staying in while he gets something to eat for me."

"Where are you?" Lily asked.

"He kept saying something about a place with the same name as him near a fort. I don't know but we must have come nearly two hundred kilometres."

"You're that far already?" Garth questioned at the distance they had already covered. At the rate they were going, they'd be back exactly as Charlie said, in less then a week and giving Leo plenty of time.

"He was driving pretty quickly. We're going to get up early tomorrow and keep moving. We should be able to find the pack the day after tomorrow."

"That's good, you both are doing great."

"How's Leo?"

"He's sleeping, but other then that he's doing pretty good." Kate answered with a slight lie.

"Ok, tell him goodnight for me."

"We will sweetheart." Humphrey chuckled.

"Bye guys." He placed her entire paw over the phone, hoping something would happen if she did. Luckily, the line was severed and the phone turned itself off. She sighed as she looked around the room from her lying position on the bed. Her stomach growled again, this time louder and enough to hurt. She couldn't wait anymore.

Meanwhile, Charlie was just sitting down to eat at a table on his own. There were many choices up to serve. He chose a simple steak and potatoes, but sneakily snuck a second helping for Skye. It wasn't fair to keep her waiting, so he ate quickly. Around, other men and women sat around with each other, eating happily. Friends, couples, a couple of kids, it as quite peaceful to be honest. "Do you mind if I sit?" Someone asked. He looked up, on the other side of the table a woman was standing, holding her dish.

"Sorry, yeah sure, go ahead." He smiled friendly and sitting up a little straighter as she sat down.

"Foods not all that great huh?" She smiled as she shuffled her chair and picked up her fork.

"Not exactly a luxury cuisine, no." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm London by the way." She introduced and holding her hand towards him.

"Charlie." He replied and giving it a single shake. "What kind of a name is London?"

"The one my parents gave me." She laughed. "Plus I was born there. American parents, just an English birthplace." This girl Charlie admired. She was no girly girl it seemed, not by the way she dressed or looked anyway. Her long, brown hair tied back in a simple ponytail, nothing pretty about it. She wore not a speck of makeup, a few bracelets and two rings along with a necklace. Other then that, she was a great girl to talk to. "So what brings you here Charlie?" She asked as they continued eating.

"I'm heading up to Alaska to find someone, what about yourself?"

"I'm visiting my parents up in Yukon, not far over the border actually. I've come from Vancouver, so it's been a fun few days by myself. And seeing you I couldn't resist but talking and needing a bit of company."

"Looks like we're heading in the same direction then."

"Seems so, not stalking me are you?" She giggled.

"Please, like I stalk." He chuckled and making her laugh and little more. Suddenly…

"Psst, Charlie!" Someone whispered behind him. But he had his back to a window, nothing was behind him. He looked back while she wasn't looking to another freight of his life, Skye once again in his face and looking from the other side of the window at him.

"Skye, what are you doing?" He whispered while making sure nobody was watching.

"I'm hungry; I couldn't just sit in that room all day." She whined as she dropped back down to the ground outside the window.

"Look, go back to the room and wait there; I'll be a few minutes." He said as London looked back at him and he smiled the best he could, but it was as weak and nervous one. They started eating again, but then again, Skye wasn't taking "no" for an answer.

"No chance." She whispered as she jumped over the window, even slipping and falling through and right behind him with a thud and causing a few people to look at him as well as London. He had to act fast; he shuffled his chair around while coughing.

"These chairs aren't the comfiest are they?" He laughed sheepishly. Skye slithered under his chair as not to be seen and slowly his head was in-between his feet. This was exciting for her, in a room full of humans, all for food! London nodded.

"Plastic, they should get some better ones." She agreed as she started eating again and the others who looked back at him turned to mind their own business. Skye nudged his leg, making him jump at the sudden, cold, wet nose on his leg.

"Come one, nobody knows I'm here." She said, but all London heard was a quiet growl.

"Damn boy, you sure sound hungry." She laughed in thinking it was his stomach.

"Yeah, I sure am." He quickly kicked Skye's shoulder in an effect to either stop her or make her wait. Not letting that slide, she bit him hard, but not enough to make any massive movements. But he certainly felt it. London turned behind her, giving Charlie a moment he needed. He took one of the think steaks on his plate and dropped it under the table. "Here, now shut up and don't move." He growled quietly as London faced him.

"Say something?"

"I said how long have you been on the move?" He asked after quickly thinking. She saw a steak of his had gone. _"He must really be hungry."_

"I left Vancouver yesterday, so for quite a while. I can't for a nice bed tonight." What could have been a relaxing moment was now a really tense moment for him. A wolf was under the table eating bloody steak! He continued eating, trying to remain calm and not give anything away. Skye didn't care, finally she was eating something! Her tail wagged a little in joy for eating as she gnawed on the meat with her back teeth, accidentally brushing against London's leg and making her jolt, something Leo noticed and quickly reacted to after guessing it was Skye's doing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to kick you."

"We hardly know each other; keep your hands to yourself." She laughed playfully and winking.

"Ahh, that was good." Skye gasped as she finished. "But where's the main course?" He needed to get her out of here. Many of the people had finished and left the room, leaving, including Charlie and London, only five people. All but London had their backs to them, he needed a distraction. He gently pushed a knife on the floor and quickly kicked it towards her.

"Ahh crap, sorry, do you mind?" He asked as it had fallen out of his reaction. She nodded and leaned over to pick it up, giving Charlie his chance. He pulled up the side of the table cloth and Skye got to her paws.

"Get out now and back to the room, I'll bring you something soon." She quickly nodded and jumped back out the window just in time for London to sit back up and Charlie recomposed himself. He breathed a little heavy, something London saw and took a wild guess at the reason.

"So, got a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Nope, not anymore." He laughed and tried to calm down again. "Why do you ask?" She finished her meal and walked around the table to him. Taking his arm in one hand and a pen from her pocket in the other, she started writing into the bottom of his forearm a series of numbers.

"Keep this and call me, maybe we can meet up some time." She smiled as she clicked the pen again.

"Sound fun." He grinned back. "Can't wait." She winked one final time before collecting her plate and walking out of the room. Instantly, he exhaled loudly in relief, the big and intense moment finally over. "I'm going to kill that dog." He breathed. He synched back into reality when he saw a man and woman looking at him from another corner of the room, a bewildered look on their faces. "What? Mind your own business." He said as he pushed back his chair and walked out of the room, passing the trays of food as he did and stealing, two more steaks for Skye. One for her to eat and another to put on the bruises when he was done with her.

**Oh oh, Skye's in trouble. Well you can't help it when you get hungry after all. London has a liking towards Charlie, a number was shared, will this come in use in this trip? Until next time guys. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	10. Chapter 10 Boyfriend Material

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 10: Boyfriend Material

The coming night brought with it chills and a cold temperature, tonight was defiantly to be a cold one. Leo, in his den, knew he was going to be cold tonight, but from his long sleep today he had plenty of energy to move around for a while before seeing if he could. The den walls would shield him from the cold breeze; the same could not be said for those outside, especially Sahara who, like all the other nights, didn't want to leave his side. Well…his bars more like. Leo had to put on his pleading face and puppy eyes to beg her to have at least one night in a den, whether it be hers or Leo's family's, she needed someplace warm tonight. Of course, she refused, wanting to spend each second with him, but then again as did Kate and Humphrey, but they knew they could stay out here, and after an hour's long argument, she was convinced to go and stay the night with them, leaving Leo on his own tonight.

So while his girlfriend was getting cosy in a nice warm den with his family, he was left to his own devices and knowledge to keep himself warm. He had energy to waste first however; the long sleep he had pretty much all afternoon stopped him from even resting. He used a variety of thing, walking in circles, push-ups, seeing as before all this he'd have places to exercise to at least run to, using the wall as a punch bag. Doing this for three hours straight, it took him that long before he finally yawned. It must have been far beyond mid-night now. If anything, he was too warm, a slight sweat starting to develop. Curling up in the back of the den, he draped his tail over his face and drifted of into a…not so peaceful sleep. Why?

It started raining, a thunderstorm even, and it poured down heavily like the heavens wanted to cause another flood. This had to happen right as he left his eyelids become heavy, now he was awake once more. Back in the family's den, most of the were awoken by the claps of the thunder and worried for Leo, hoping he'd be ok by the morning, they were going to be sure that they'd be up at first light to make she he wasn't fried by lighting. But Leo was fine, in the real world that is, but was it the real world? He couldn't be sure. He couldn't sleep, he just couldn't. He tossed and turned, he was tired certainly, but the rain and lightening just wouldn't let him sleep. A sudden, cold sensation on his paws, he looked to see a small trickle of water leaking in from the bars, a bit like a small stream. He sighed to himself; he was in for a cold, wet night. He watched the trickle start to form a puddle, then he noticed a second trickle, this time large come in from the bared entrance, then a third, then a fourth. The next thing he new he was standing ankle deep in water. It happened in the blink of an eye. This couldn't be happening, what was going on? The water wasn't going anywhere; the den was filling with water! He didn't understand, how could it? There were to entrances to the den, but from looking at it, the water simply ignored the holes and acted as if it was a wall, not a gap. Blinking his eyes again, the water was up to his chest, the entrances on both sides of the den clearly open, but the water travelled up it as if a flood was sweeping through the Valley. He had to get out.

He ran to the bars and started pulling, screaming for help as he tugged, pushed and pulled to loosen and squeeze through them. The water moved in quickly, soon his paws were taken out from underneath him and he began to float as the water deepened at a far beyond rapid pace. He cried and screamed for help, he couldn't see water on the outside other then the rain; it was like some invisible force was keeping the water in here with him and wanting to drown him! He rose with the water, holding his breath and diving under constantly to try and get out. He'd reach through the bars and feel the air beyond them, not water, but he just couldn't reach it with his muzzle. He resurfaced, finding the water nearly filling the den and he could only just breathe in enough for a final breath. Diving for the last time, he swam to the other side, he couldn't get out that way, then back to the main entrance, he cried under the water, pleading for help as he tugged and pulled away at the bars, wasting more air as he did.

He cried out as he snapped his eyes open and frantically looked around the den. No water and no rain, just damp dirt, wet grass outside and plenty of sunshine. He breathed heavily, thanking god it was just a dream. He rolled onto his front and pushed himself to his paws, letting out a yawn and a groan as he stretched his back, soon turning it into a groan and slight cry of pain as it suddenly swept over his neck like a hundred bees stings in that one area. He placed a paw over it gently and wiped, seeing on his paw pads a mixture of blood, puss and other bodily liquids, clear signs of infection and the disease spreading fast.

Then he heard something, like a girl's grunt like they were moving something, a young voice. "Sahara?" He asked out towards the bars. It didn't answer, the noises only continued. He got up, groaning again as he did and walked towards the bars. "Sahara is that…" He froze at the she-wolf before him. "Cara?" She looked up at him with her brown irises but red veined eyes, a wild and desperate look in them that you'd only find in a crazy lunatic. Her fur, messy and looking dirty again, not no where near as bad as it was when Leo first found her. She seemed to be digging in the dirt for something, she really didn't look good. Her ribs starting to show again, her the bite on her back bubbling with the infection, her eyes incredibly bloodshot and fast breathing rate. Suddenly, she bolted up and started running away. "Cara wait, it's me, it's Leo!" He yelled to her and holding the bars in an attempt to get her back. She stopped and looked back at him, her cheeks wet and although she wasn't crying, a constant flow of them falling down her cheeks. "Cara it's me."

"L…Leo?" She stuttered in her young, innocent voice.

"Yeah, it's only me." He smiled at her. "Are you ok?"

"No, some…something's wrong with me, I, I…I don't know what but I just…"

"Everything's going to be alright, just come over to me."

"Why are you in there?" She asked as she nervously approached, her ears flattened back and her tail tucked under as she looked around.

"Cara, do you know what's wrong with you?" He asked her kindly as she still walked towards him.

"I… I don't, I can't remember much. I hardly remember when he howled the other night or the last few days. One minute I'm running away from some wolves and the next I'm here digging for food."

"Just come here, I'll explain." She sat before the bars, still with a flow of tears falling. "I'm so sorry Cara, but we're both sick, very sick."

"I know, but what's wrong, why's this happening?" She then started to cry.

"The wolf that bit our back all those months ago, he had a disease call rabies, in our world it's call the mad wolf disease."

"What's that?"

"Something not very nice." He smiled bravely. "But you need to know that there's no cure for it and we're not going to get better."

"You mean…" She gulped. "We're going to…die?" She sniffled.

"Sooner or later, yes." He nodded and picking up her paw. "It's why I'm in here; I'm a gander to everyone else. The disease, it causes you to become a completely different wolf, a dangerous one, one that can make other wolves sick like us if we bite or scratch them, like that wolf did to you and like what you did to me. So I'm in here so I don't hurt anyone."

"I made you sick?"

"It's not your fault." He smiled reassuringly. "Its nobodies fault, you're going to be ok."

"Do I need to come in there with you?"

"I'd very much like you to." He nodded. "That way we can look after one another and keep us from hurting anyone else."

"How?" She nodded in understanding.

"Let my howl for my family, they can come and help us." She nodded and Leo howled for his family to come quickly. But they weren't the only other ones who heard or wanted to help.

"Hello?" Someone called out as Leo brought down his head. Cara went into a state of panic, she'd hurt someone. A wolf stepped out of the bushes, Skye's date to be precise, Logan. He saw them, and of course instantly became puzzled to the sight before him. "Leo? What's wrong?" The dark brown and grey furred wolf asked.

"Logan, you need to get out of here now." He ordered. Leo looked at Cara, her eyes narrowing and her breathing increasing in faster and shorter breaths, a crazed look growing in her eyes as she stared at a spot by the bars.

"Why? You said you needed help." He replied in a puzzled manner.

"You don't understand, it's not safe for you out here. Go now!" Cara looked up out the corner of her eye to Leo, something was happening to her and he had an idea. "Cara, keep calm, it's ok."

"Wait, isn't that the girl we're after?" Logan asked and walking towards them. Suddenly, her eyes snapped wide open and shot towards him, freezing Logan in her tracks. The one thing on her mind, kill! She slipped out of Leo's grip and started sprinting towards him.

"Logan, run!" Leo yelled desperately as Cara screamed with insanity towards him. Seeing this, Logan didn't think twice and started running, only Cara was faster then him and threw herself to land over him. Knowing she'd land on him, he ducked underneath her and watched her fly over head and sprawl into the dirt and grass. Leo threw back his head again and howled, this time urgently needing help for anyone, just anyone to come and help at the same time he tried to get out of the bars. Cara was fast, driven by a cannibalistic bloodlust as she charged back at Logan who was ready. She jumped at him again, so he rolled over onto his back, placing his paws underneath her and rolled back over, throwing her behind him and jumping back to his paws again to ready himself.

"Leo, what's wrong with her?" Logan called as she picked herself up and ran back him again, this time off guard. She landed over him and Logan placed his paws over her neck and chest to stop her snapping jaws from getting any lower.

"Don't let her bite you!" He yelled both as an order and out of pain as he pushed his shoulders through the bars and hung by his waist.

"Clearly!" He yelled back obviously. He was stronger then her, he knew that and was able to keep her away from him as she squirmed and snarled on top of him, spit falling from her mouth and onto him as she did. He pieced all this information together, the foamy spit, red eyes, disgusting health and cannibalistic bloodlust. "Oh my god, Leo she's a mad wolf!"

"I know!" He yelled out in pain again as he tried to pass his hips through the hole. Logan knew what to do with a mad wolf; it was in his Alpha training and it was pack law. He flexed his claws and manoeuvred them over her neck; she didn't see what was coming in her enraged, blood thirsty trance. But Leo did. "Logan, don't!" He cried. He had no choice, it was either her or the pack, and as all Alpha's knew and lived by, the pack…comes…first. He tensed his eyes, ready for the blood the pour down on him and started to slice. But suddenly, the weight above him vanished as Leo tackled her and pinned her by her shoulders to the ground beside her. Logan rolled to his paws, seeing the infected bite on his neck.

"Oh my god, you're both infected." He gasped. Leo could only look back at him, the secret was out now. He looked back down to Cara as she started to calm down.

"Shh, it's ok Cara, you're ok, nothing's going to happen." He soothed as he breathing calmed down and her body language returned to its shy nature. She looked back up to Leo from the corner of her eye, that crazed look now absent. "You're going to be ok." He smiled and licking her cheek. She looked to Logan who glared angrily at them both.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffled. "I didn't mean…"

"You're both a danger." He interrupted. "Garth needs to know about this."

"He already knows." Garth said as he walked into the clearing to the scene along with Lily, Kate, Humphrey, Sahara, Dom and Jasper right behind him. They couldn't believe it, Leo got out and Cara was here. Leo still stood beside her as she lay on the floor, confused and afraid.

"Leo, how did you get out?" Kate asked.

"Without a lot of pain and effort." He smiled. "Cara, come with me, everything's going to be ok." He nudged her up to her paws and he led her back to the bared den, both of them being watched the entire time. He picked up her paws and placed them on the bars. "We're in this together, just don't let go of the bars." She nodded and he placed his paws over hers to keep her there and to comfort her.

"Sir? With all due respect, they can't be allowed to stay." Logan said as he approached his Alpha leader. "They are a threat to the pack."

"We know that." Garth nodded.

"They are to be contained in this den." Lily added. "We are ordering you to keep this secret, do you understand?" She didn't have many chances to show her leader side, being an Omega; it didn't exactly come naturally to her.

"Yes ma'am, understood." He nodded.

"Understand that they will not be able to get out." Garth added. "They shall be secured and kept under quarantine; the pack shall be safe from infection."

"Yes sir, of course sir. I have a debt to this family for letting me go out with your niece; I need to return the favour."

"You aren't in any debt." Humphrey chuckled.

"I am sir, your daughter is wonderful, and I don't want to make her unhappy by exposing your son to the pack."

"We're thankful." Kate smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you need help? Leo could hardly get out in the first place."

"We're going to have to take it all down again." Garth nodded. "Any help would be appreciated greatly."

"I like this boy." Humphrey whispered to Kate. "I approve."

"He's boyfriend material." Kate giggled. "I'm going to say this now, I would, I so totally would if I were a few years younger."

"Tough, you're stuck with me now." He chuckled.

Leo continued to talk with Skye to keep her calm and try not to trigger another burst like earlier. But there was one thing she couldn't help but notice. Two male wolves standing beside Leo's parent's, she recognised them from the time she had dinner with them all. She stared and watched, trying to pretend they really weren't when they so clearly were. "Your brother's think I'm a freak." She sighed. Leo looked back to them, seeing and knowing what was happening.

"They think you're hot." He chuckled.

"No they don't." He insisted. "I'm infected, we're both going to die and I infected you, they think I'm a freak."

"Hey, they're two hormonal guys, the amount of times I've caught them spying on girls and that look is the same one they give each one of them." She looked up to his smile before looking back towards them, still pretending they weren't looking at her while they were talking.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, you spend three years with them and you know what gets them going, and at the moment it's you." She blushed a little and laughed to herself. Never has she had a boy think of her that way. "The guy of the left of Dom and the one on the right is Jasper, take your pick." He chuckled.

She never had time, because it was at that moment Garth needed them to be back behind the bars. Wanting to keep Cara away from everyone else, Leo took her to the side while the others started to remove some of the branches, and in that time Eve was able to arrive, happy to see that Cara was ok. She cautiously gave her a brief check over. Seeing she needed another wash really badly, so in the meantime Eve took her to a nearby stream with Garth to make sure nothing happened. He didn't watch though, he had his back turned to them. By the time they returned, Cara was cleaner and Leo was already on the other side of the small hole they made in the bars for them to get through. Cara crawled in with him and the hole was blocked with more branches, closing them in. Kate, Dom and Jasper went out hunting while this was happening, returning just after the hole was filled and tossing in four plump hares, which Cara salivated over at the sight.

Sahara, now jealous and angry, all due to that fact the she-wolf that Leo howled with, has become quick friends with and is now blocked with him and who infected him in the first place. She contained her rage to the she-wolf, it wouldn't be fair to start yelling at her and saying how all this was her fault, that because of her she was going to lose her boy-friend. She was young, very young, it wouldn't be fair.

At the same moment, way up north in the Alaskan mountains, Caleb stretched off, groaning from the night's prior "activities" he and Ciara had. Funnily, she was already awake, standing before the ledge of a vertical drop of hundred of feet down. This has been their home for a little while, the top of a mountain, living in a small cave. Her scent, it was incredible. It wasn't the scent of heat, she came out of that a few weeks ago, rather early to be honest, it was just her natural scent, plus the scent of her pheromones from last night and he all over her. He walked towards her, brushing his tail over her hips and back as he stood beside her looking over the view. "Time to go home?" She asked.

"We've been gone for long enough." He smiled at her and kissing her cheek. Oh how she loved his kisses and touch. "It'll still take over a month to get back; we've got to make a start at some point."

"I'm sure the others are worried about us."

"Probably, so let's go and ease their minds then shall we" He suggested.

**Cara's back and as insane as ever, Ciara and Caleb are coming home, Skye and Charlie are continuing to travel towards them, what are the chance the four will bump into one another at some point I wonder? While we're at this point, I want to thank you guys for staying with me for these stories, I've had fun doing it. Until next time! :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	11. Chapter 11 Another Day, Another Issue

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 11: Another Day, Another Issue

Sneaking Skye out of the building turned out to far easier then expected, it was just another matter of throwing her back out the window, allowing Charlie to let off a little steam as he did, and hoping she'd do as she was told and waited somewhere near the car and out of sight while he checked out. It was already discussed this morning between the two that they weren't stopping for unnecessary issues today. They only covered seven hours yesterday through the number of stops they had to make, today was going to be different, they would only stop for bathroom break and to get food if need be. They needed to haul ass if they were going to fulfil what Charlie promised Leo in saying they'd be back within a week. If they continued like yesterdays progression, it would take longer and Leo's life was shortening by the day, they didn't have time to waste.

They left before breakfast; Charlie said they'd eat along the way. He wanted to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall. Now Charlie was beginning to doubt they'd get back within a week, it would take another two days travel to get there, possible another to find this pack, if they were still around, and another three days to get back home. Then there was the matter of getting one of these wolves back to Alaska and doing the journey all over again. Still, it was all worth it to save Leo. Thankfully, Skye, for once, did what she was told and was laid underneath the car and out of sight. Not wanting her to be seen, he quickly let her in the car while he placed his bags back into the trunk before setting off himself. Afterwards, he walked around and got back into the driving seat, only to be greeted by Skye singing with some song on the radio.

"_There ain't no stopping us now… yeah we're on the move._

_Oh there ain't no stopping…"_ It all came to an abrupt and rude stop when Charlie turned it off and started the car. She was annoyed to say the least; she didn't want it to be silent in here. "Leo used to sing that all the time." She giggled as he started to pull away. "I always wondered where he heard it from."

"Maybe later on, ok." Charlie yawned; it was far too early for songs and loud noise. They started to pull away; going passed the front doors when suddenly, the car came to a violent and sudden stop as Charlie hit the brakes to avoid hitting London who didn't see him. "Crap, get in the back and hide." He seethed as he drove around her. Skye dived into the back and concealed herself as best she could underneath the lighter bags; Charlie's manoeuvre blocked her from sight as he did and opening his window as he pulled along side her.

"Hey, good morning." She greeted and picking her bags she dropped back up. "I'm so sorry about that, guess I'm not full awake.

"It's ok, it certainly woke me up." She replied with a friendly smile. "Heading out now too?"

"Yep, got a long way to go."

"Same here, long way to go so I'm not stopping."

"Still got my number? We could hook up again some time afterwards."

"Yep, I'm not washing this arm again." He chuckled and slapping it. "Sorry for nearly hitting you."

"It's was mine, take care now."

"You too." He grinned as he did up his window and pulled away. London watched him drive away; he was certainly an odd guy. She shook her head with a light laugh and moved to pick up her bags again, but then something caught her eye as he drove away. Standing back up, she looked up and through the glass in the back of his car, seeing not just the pile of bags and things inside, but she could swear she saw a tail sticking out the back of them. He didn't say he had a dog with him, was it in his room all this time?

"You can come out now." Charlie breathed in relief. Shaking her head, the bag over her slipped off.

"Was that the girl from last night?" She asked as she stood up, letting the tent fall off her back before carefully clambering back over into the seat beside him.

"Yeah, I didn't think she'd be up already. No-one else was."

"She likes you, you know." She giggled as they turned a quick corner and headed back towards the highway.

"No she doesn't." He retaliated.

"Really, so her heartbeat only went faster when she saw you because it wanted to?" She questioned.

"Adrenaline from nearly being hit, easily explained." He answered quickly. She didn't like him in that way, and neither did he. It was just a brief friendship; to be honest it was probably going to work out with him never seeing her again.

"Whatever, but know that wolves can sense when others are lying, so I know." She giggled again as she looked out her window to the right. "Changing the subject, when do you plan on staying tonight?"

"Whenever I can't stay awake, we need to cover more ground then we did yesterday. The longer we take the less time Leo has."

"Got it, he'll be fine though." She replied. "Leo's a strong wolf; he's not going to let this win without a fight." He nodded, he knew, anyway, he refused to let Leo died before he got back. But if what he heard and knew about rabies was correct, then he might have nearly a whole year before it overpowered him, but then again, he might have only until the end of this week. Hence why they couldn't waste any time in finding one of these White Wolves and bringing it back before Leo could get any worse. Listening to this subject, a thought sparked in the young she-wolf's mind. She was nervous to ask it, what if he wouldn't answer it? She took that chance.

"I hope you don't mind me asking." She said and dipping her head a little. "But what was Leo like before my mom and dad found him?" He looked down to her, and as he did she looked up to meet his gaze. He sighed as he thought back to those days, those fun days with his family in the forest and town nearby.

"Leo was…just a baby." He answered. "There wasn't much too him back then, and I can't remember much either."

"Surely you can though?"

"Well…there was one thing nobody could forget. Any time you looked him in the eye; he'd reach out for your face, touch it and stare you in the eye. Nobody knew why he did it; he just did and thought it was some baby phase. I never did it, so he was always an odd one."

"Sounds like he was sensing you." Skye nodded, seeing some sense in it. He looked back down to her again, did she understand it? "Like I said, Wolves are good at sensing others and how they really feel; call it instinct if you want. The best way to tell if someone's lying is to look them in the eye and hold onto them, you can feel if their heart goes faster and what's really on their mind in their eyes."

"He told me something similar a long time ago. He was acting like a wolf before he even lived with them." He sighed.

"Do you mind again if I asked what happened to your mom and dad?" He sighed again.

"It was my birthday; I was out with my grandparents who were actually keeping me busy because Leo and our parents were planning a surprise party. Only, they were attacked by wolves outside our home. We never found Leo's body, although his real name is Danny, that's what he was called back then. We assumed he was killed and nothing was left behind of him. I'm glad to hear he was ok and looked after though."

"Mom and dad took great care of him." Skye smiled reassuringly. "We all love him so much. We can't lose him."

"And we won't." He added. "That's all I'm going to tell you of my life, so how about you keep you life to you and I'll keep mine to me. Ok." His voice grew a little sterner, more serious. It seems Skye was interfering with things Charlie didn't what interfered with. She just looked back out the window; the rest of this drive was going to be a quiet one it seemed. But then voice came from the small box in the front of the car, and Charlie turned it up. "Let's just save our brother."

Back in Jasper, Sahara couldn't relax. Once again, Leo convinced her to take some time away, to try and get some more sleep seeing as the previous thunderstorm didn't let many in the pack sleep that night. She couldn't sleep; all she wanted was to be by Leo's side in these days he had left. Eve's warning that he didn't have a month left only added to her worry. Plus the fact the she-wolf who first infected her lover was now in the same blocked in den she was Kate offered her to come home with her, to help her calm down. So she did, maybe some girl on girl time would help. Right now she sat outside the back of the den, overlooking that view it had to offer on her own while Kate was inside the den doing something. Her tail didn't even swishing across the ground behind her; her eyes were set on the scenery, but her mind on Leo. She couldn't lose him, after fifteen years she'd never found the one wolf for her, and only two years ago she finally did. She wanted to wait another two years to make things a little more appropriate before marriage, but it seems that's not going to happen. The one thing she cherished most in her life, and she was going to lose it if Charlie and Skye didn't hurry up. She wanted a family after she and Leo became a couple, another dream of hers that was about to shatter.

"Ok…" Kate said trying to sound enthusiastic as she emerged out of the den. "Garth has given time off from Alpha duties until Charlie gets back. So we can do this for as long as we want." But then she stopped when she saw that it seems Sahara hadn't heard or even acknowledged her. "Hello…earth to Sahara?" Finally, she head and she looked back to Kate.

"Sorry, just lost in thought."

"Are you ok?" Kate asked as she walked towards her.

"No, I mean, yeah. Well, you know, I've been better." She shrugged.

"He'll be fine." Kate said softly as she sat beside her. "You know Leo, he's a strong wolf."

"I know, I can't help but worry though." She sighed.

"Come on, think of something else."

"How can you say that?" She asked a little hot tempered. "He's your son; if I were you then I'd be thinking and worried about him every second of everyday until he gets better."

"I am Sahara." Kate replied calmly. "I'm scared to death of losing him, so are Humphrey and the kids. I just have faith that Charlie and Skye will be back before he gets worse. You should too." She sighed again and hung her head. She was in the wrong.

"I know, sorry for that."

"It's ok, you're young, don't let emotions get the better of you."

"I'm as old as you Kate." She replied, a slight smile creeping onto her face. "Don't call me young."

"You're still five; I'm seven for crying out loud. I'm getting old now and it's starting to show. All those years of Alpha duties and parenting is coming back to get me, my back's starting to hurt and I'm getting grey hairs." She giggled.

"Do you ever find it weird?" Sahara asked, even more of a smile on her face now. "I mean, we're the oldest pack in the world probably, and I'm going to be the oldest wolf around, you could have been my mother-in-law at some point. Do you ever think that's weird?"

"Not at all." She replied honestly. "You gave me the chance to see my pup again, I don't care what others think, you let me see Leo again. And I can't control who Leo falls in love with. To be honest I'm glad it was you, you two are perfect for one another."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Humphrey and I always thought it from the day he came back to find us, before he changed into a wolf. We knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Sahara blushed, was it really that obvious.

"I remember telling him how I wanted someone like him, but then he asked me to the moonlight howl after saying I could have him instead."

"Sounds like he's been taking lessons off Humphrey." Kate giggled.

"A real romantic then." Sahara rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, defiantly." Kate continued to giggle, this time a little harder and with Sahara joining in with her. "You see, we can still act lie young girls."

"Yeah, I know we can." Sahara snickered as she calmed down.

"If we're going to be on the lines of romance, do you mind if I ask if…"

"Don't go there Kate." Sahara interjected.

"Oh come on, surly you can't have gone two years together and not gone there." Kate pleaded. "I don't mind, you can tell me." Should she tell her? Should she admit to mating with her son? Kate would never look at her or Leo the same if she did, not in a bad way at least. She'd just never hear the end of it until Leo got better. How would Leo feel about it if she told her? That Leo took her virginity as she did to him. It was best to play it safe until afterwards, so she lied and acted.

"We haven't mated yet. I personally didn't want to until we got married."

"No I'm surprised to say the least." Kate replied, and thinking she was being honest. "Is Leo your first partner?"

"Yeah…why?" She asked, wondering if this was going where she thought it was.

"Then how have you kept your heat under control all this time?" She asked astonished.

"The same way you did before you and Humphrey first mated I guess. Do I really need to make a list of ways to pleasure myself?"

"Damn girl, you're five years old and you haven't mated? God, you know you're missing out right?" Kate laughed slightly.

"Well I can't exactly do anything about it now can I?" She sighed again and hanging her head.

"Hey listen." Kate said softly, feeling this was heading back the way it started. "Sahara lifted her head to meet her gaze, a small tear ready to fall. "It's not the end of the world. Leo's going to get better and after he does I'm sure there is nothing tat can stop you. I'll admit you've been a patient girl."

"I would wait ten more years if I have to." She replied and letting that tear fall. "I just want him to get better." Kate saw she was going to cry, and opened her paws for her. Sahara accepted it and shuffled against her so Kate could wrap her paws around her.

"You won't have to, Charlie will be back in a few days and I bet the first thing Leo will do is ask you that important question."

"I hope so; I want to spend the next six years of my life with him. More then anything." She sniffled into her chest. She wanted nothing better then for Leo to get better; she wanted the family she's been starting to dream about. But there was always and constantly that thought that it wasn't going to happen, not with Leo anyway, and if it wasn't going to happen with Leo then it wouldn't with anyone else. She was scared, she couldn't lose him. She loved him so much, but he can never know how much, he can never know.

Night had fallen over the campsite Charlie and Skye had sort refuge in, a place on the outskirts to a forest called "Tanana Valley". The tent was up, a small, crackling fire, and Charlie was full thanks to the camping food he had packed and knew he'd use. Only one thing was missing, Skye. She couldn't stand the smell, let alone the taste of the food he was eating. Thankfully, the forest here was known for there being no wolves inside but large amounts of deer. It wasn't the camping season, so the camps site was pretty much deserted, the only other people here were the people who actually owned the site and lived in the small, one floor house near the woods. They husband and wife sat in two chairs on the porch looking up at the crystal clear sky as Charlie was doing, wondering if Leo was doing the same thing and watching the same stars. He leaned back and sighed as he crossed his arms behind his head, a small smile at the peaceful night.

He was deadly serious when he said they were going to cover as much ground as they could, and as tired as he was now, he was happy at the distance they covered. It was gone mid-day, and they set out at 7:00 in the morning, they travelled for a solid twenty six hours, taking short breaks lasting no more then ten minutes to just stretch their legs or get some food in the meantime before continuing. Tomorrow would be no different; they'd be up early, so they'd get to the forest the pack was last seen in, in around six hours, giving them plenty of daylight tomorrow to find them. Even after that there could be no long breaks; they needed to get back quickly. Suddenly, the silent quiet was filled with the echoing sound of a wolf's howl. It made him sit up and the couple outside the house look around just as surprised, but he knew who it must have been, the howl wasn't very fair away either. After a few minutes, the couple walked inside their home and turned out the lights to go to bed and Charlie lay back down with a content sigh, he was safe.

It wasn't long after that, that Skye emerged out some bushes to the left of the house, licking her lips as she trotted towards the fire. "Hmm, that was good." She moaned as she licked away the blood. "How can humans not like freshly caught deer?"

"Because it's disgusting." Charlie gagged at her blood stained muzzle as she sat down on the other side of the fire.

"No it's not." She laughed at his reaction before licking her paw pad and using it to wipe her muzzle. "I thought humans were carnivores too?"

"We like fruit and vegetables too, but we don't go around eating raw meat. We aren't built to do that."

"Each to their own." She simply relied as she continued to wipe and scrub her maw. "So when are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Early again, the sooner we get there the more time that gives us to look for the pack."

"That's if they're still even there." She added after feeling she was clean. "Aren't you worried that these wolves aren't in the country anymore? I mean, aren't they supposed to be extinct or something?"

"They're there." He insisted and rolling onto his feet. "We'll find them; I know they'll be there."

"Where are you going?"

"To bed, see you in the morning." He answered as he unzipped the small tent and crawled inside. Skye was pretty much right behind him, taking him by surprise when he turned around to see her there and readying to step inside. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming in." She replied and puzzled.

"No you're not, you're sleeping out there." He said and kicking off his boots.

"But it's cold." She whined and giving him her cutest face. He leaned forward and took a hold of the zip.

"Nice try." He then zipped it up. "That trick doesn't work on me." She sighed and turned around to walk back to the fire. She was cold, but that not that, more of a slight chill really, but the fire should keep her warm until it died out. She sighed again as she lowered her body and rested her head on her paws.

"It was worth a try."

**Has anyone got a clue why Charlie and Skye don't seem to see eye to eye? I do! But anyway, I seems that they're only putting up with one another to save their brother. I can see a fight starting soon for who really is his brother, the siblings who has the same blood as him, or the sibling who has known him all her life. Read on and review guys, see ya! :S**

**The FalconWolf**


	12. Chapter 12 Diggers

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 12: Diggers

Eve couldn't relax; neither could Kate and Lily who sat either side of their mother, the three she-wolves wanting to spend some quality time together in this dark time. She knew Leo was progressively getting worse at a rate she didn't anticipate, far quicker then she first thought. Both Kate and Lily, as well as the rest of the family, knew this; they knew he had a month at least before the disease took full effect. Everyone reassured each other that Charlie and Skye would be back in at least four or five days, giving both Leo and Cara plenty of time. Cara was still another case for Eve. Cara couldn't even guess how long ago she was bitten; she had to estimate at least three or four weeks. If she was at the stage where they can't control their actions and become more violent, then Eve had to guess herself as say she too had around the same time left as Leo. Eve couldn't relax, for she knew there was nothing she could do to help Leo, Kate couldn't think straight for the fear of losing her first pup, and Lily, being an Omega, couldn't think of a way to lighten the situation.

So this morning, Eve needed to spend some time with her daughters, the only things she had left of Winston, even though they looked nothing like him, they had half his blood in them. They lay outside Kate's den, the front of it and looking out and over the Valley from the tall cliff they were on. Eve had her head rest on her paws, her tail delicately swishing in the dirt behind her and Kate mimicking her actions while Lily had her head up and looking over her pack's territory. The silence was beginning to get too much at one point for Kate; things were tense enough as it is so the last thing she wanted was for it to follow her here. "So, Lily, how's being Pack Leader treating you so far?" She asked and lifting her head.

"It's ok. It's great that I can control the pack, but it just…"

"You're an Omega." She smiled. "It's not you style." Lily shook her head in agreement.

"I'm not made for responsibility, neither are my girls and they're both Omegas, but still one of them is going to be Pack Leader some day."

"Garth will train them up." Eve sighed as she raised her head. "If anyone can make a leader out of them it's him."

"I don't doubt it." Lily laughed slightly. "I know he loves the girls with all his heart, but I also know he wanted a boy to make have as an Alpha and therefore a leader of the pack."

"So sexist." Kate giggled. "What's wrong with a female leader? I mean…his mom was the leader of the Northern Pack."

"I don't know, but then again I've always wanted a boy as well. We've been talking about trying again for pups lately too."

"Lily, that's great!" Kate exclaimed happily. "Do you really think you're ready for more?"

"I think so; I've always missed when the girls were tiny pups. It would make me happy and also Garth if we had at least one boy."

"That's amazing dear; we can't wait to hear the news later on." Eve grinned and placing her paw over hers.

"Thanks." Lily replied happily, now seeing things lighten up around the three of them. "What about you Kate? Are you and Humphrey thinking about it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Kate asked back with an obvious tone and facial expression. Lily didn't think of her words before she said them. She was so stupid, Kate was barren; it was a miracle that she even conceived Japer, Dom and Skye, let alone more afterwards. "As much as I'd love you Lily, and as much as I'd love to have more children running around, A. You know that's not possible. And B. We've got enough as it is. Six, that's enough for one lifetime for me I think." She laughed quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't think straight."

"It's ok, if anything its great, means I can have a better sex life then you."

"Ok girls…" Eve interrupted before hearing too much. "No need to go there."

"Sorry mom, forgot you were here for a moment." Kate giggled. "But seriously…" She then whispered over to Lily. "Sucks to be you."

"Shut up!" Lily laughed and sweeping a paw full of dirt in her direction and covering her in it. The she-wolves started laughing. Admittedly, Lily did feel ever so slightly jealous, but by the fact that Kate was Barren, but because no matter what time of year it was, they could mate without consequences and satisfy any urges.

"Mom! Grandma!" Someone screamed from their right. The laughter quickly subsided as they looked down the slope to see Grave running at paw press speed towards them.

"Grace, what's wrong honey?" Lily asked.

"It's Leo, something wrong. We think he's getting worse!" She said in a panicked frenzy. They didn't waste any time, bolting straight down the slope. Kate, being an Alpha and Leo's mother, found herself running faster then her elderly mother and Omega sister and niece, she had to get there to see for herself. What they found was the den, outside it Sahara right up against the bars, as normal, but Dom, Jasper and Collette a little distance away. Sahara looked back as they came running towards them.

"Eve, please help, I can't get him to stop." She pleaded with watery eyes.

"Why, what's happening?" Kate asked as she reached them and looked through the bars. At first, she thought he had done something to Cara, or the other way around, but no. Car was stood on the far side of the den, curled up in the corner and shaking from what looked like fear as she watched Leo. He was to the left of the den, digging a hole, his paws going fast and flicking the dirt out behind him. He was up to his shoulders in the den; he had already dug what seemed to be a few feet inside.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Kate asked. He didn't answer; he continued to dig as if digging for his life. He grunted and groaned as he dug deeper into the hole he was making.

"Leo, can you hear us?" Eve asked. Still nothing.

"It's to enveloping stage, isn't it?" Sahara questioned, although she knew she was right.

"It can't be, it's too early for that stage." Eve said shaking her head.

"The what stage?" Kate asked, ready to cry and do something. What was happening to him?

"The enveloping stage, it's when mad wolves need to be in a confined space. They'll dig, find a bolt hole or even a small den, they just need to get into a place that's really small."

"Mom, what's going on?" Collette asked as the children walked closer.

"Stay back guys!" Lily called back to them.

"But this only happens at the later stages." Sahara sniffed. "You said he had a month."

"I though that too." Eve muttered. "Cara, just stay back there sweetheart." She called towards the shaking she-wolf in the corner.

"He was growling at me." She sniffed as well. "He looked at me as if he didn't know who I was." She gulped.

"He'll be ok, just stay there." They watched as he continued to furiously dig, he'd hurt himself if he didn't stop soon. But Eve knew he wouldn't until the hole was finished, which could take over an hour. She looked a little way into the den, seeing the phone Charlie left behind, but it was too out of reach for her. Leo moved it away from the bars last time they used it so any rain wouldn't ruin it. "We've got to let Charlie and Skye know about this, they must hurry up."

"But we can't reach." Kate said as they all looked around for a way to reach it.

"I… I can' get it." Cara stuttered. Eve didn't see another way. Leo was in the stages of a Mad Wolf; he could attack and even kill her if she wasn't careful. Eve nodded her head.

"Just…be slow and careful." Cara shakily got to her paws and hugged the wall as she walked around Leo who didn't notice her moving. He was far to preoccupied to notice her. But she was playing it safe, so she had her side grazing the wall as she walked around him and towards the phone. Her tail was tucked tightly under her as she watched him carefully, never taking her eyes off him until she felt herself stepping onto the phone. It made a few beeping noises as she trod on it and suddenly Leo stopped what he was doing and moved back out of the hole enough to look at them. His eyes, they couldn't stand seeing the red starting to show in them, but no-where near to the amount of red Cara had in hers. Nobody moved, they all saw what Cara had said; the look he gave them was of one emptiness, a look that showed he didn't know who they were or what they were doing here. It was an aggressive and violent look. Cara didn't move, she kept her paw in the air as they watched him growl quietly and go back into the hole to carry on digging. Cara nudged to phone towards them, letting Eve scoop it out with her paw and bring it out. Cara didn't move for her new spot.

Eve walked back away from the den a little and dropped the phone between her paws. She started blankly at it as she tried to figure it out again. "Now how did he say this thing works?" She questioned to herself. She placed one paw on it, then it all came back to her. That first button, she pressed and held it, then it started to make a buzzing kind of noise, meaning it had worked. She looked back at the den, seeing Kate and Sahara watching Leo continue to dig and Cara who watched him, fearing the fact she was only five feet from a killer. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, putting two violent wolves in the same small space.

On the other side of the line, Charlie heard his phone ringing from his pocket. He looked at it, seeing who was calling them. "Eve?" He asked into it.

"Charlie, is that you?" She asked.

"It's me, is everything ok?" He asked.

"You guys need to hurry up, you don't have much time."

"Why, what's wrong?" Skye asked from the passenger seat.

"Leo's getting worse." She answered, making the two look at one another in worry. "I don't think he has much time left, the disease is spreading quickly."

"Does he have a week?" He asked. "We won't be any only then five days at least."

"I think so, but you need to hurry up."

"What about Cara, grandma?" Skye asked.

"We've got her; she's in the same den as Leo. She's fine for the moment. By the looks of her I don't think she has much time either."

"Keep up updated; we'll call you back when we find the pack."

"You haven't found them yet?" She asked.

"No, we only got into Alaska last night." Skye answered. Eve began to worry; they were taking a lot of time to do this.

"Just…be quick. I'm not sure if Leo will get worse any quicker."

"We will. Take care Eve." And with that the line went dead. She looked back to the den, Sahara and Kate continued to try and get Leo to stop, if not that then to try and get him to recognise them, all of course to no success.

"Hurry up Charlie, please hurry." She took the phone back into her mouth and walked towards the mouth of the den. She readied it throw it inside, but her tooth pushed down on a button, causing the phone to let out a loud, buzzing and high pitched ring. It caused her to seethe a little, but it caused Leo to loudly whine and fall to the floor and clasp his paws over his head as well as Cara. She relaxed and squeezed her jaw again, another one of her teeth pressing another button and the noise stopped. Leo looked back towards them, that look no more apparent in his eyes as he looked to them dozily.

"What happened, I think I blacked out?"

Meanwhile, Charlie placed his phone back into his pocket and let out a long sigh as he did. "She sounded desperate." Skye said.

"We're nearly at the park, let's just find this pack and get home." He replied and looking to the road ahead of him.

So that's what they did. From their overnight to the park, which they were currently halfway between, it would take six hours. But Charlie soon found himself putting his foot down and going faster, reducing their journey time by an hour. But still, they had a lot of ground to cover to fins this pack. They parked at the top of a cliff, amazingly giving them a great view of the park, the meadows, great plains and dense forests. Even the higher, rockier areas known for their mountain lions. The pack was over one hundred kilometres wide and nearly two hundred from south to north, it could take days, if not over a week to find this pack in this great area. Still, Charlie was determined to find them, and with Skye it shouldn't take as long as they initially thought. Which was good.

They hopped and stepped out of the doors, groaning as they stretched off and being happy that they could move more freely. They didn't have a single break this time, the journey only took five hours and they needed to hurry now more then ever. The relief they felt as Skye arched her back up and stretched her forepaws outwards and Charlie reaching up and twisting his back. But this couldn't last long, they couldn't hang around. "So now that we're here, what now?" Skye questioned.

"What do you think? We go in there and find this pack." He replied as she walked around to the back and opened the trunk.

"Of they're still around, I can smell them out."

"I'm banking on it." He replied as he rummaged around for his rifle. He pulled it out and as well as a small rucksack. Inside there was spare ammo, water, some snacks, they'd sleep in the car tonight if they didn't find them today. It was mid-afternoon, they had about five hours of light left before it was dark, and Charlie was prepared for anything to come his way. He rested the rifle against the back as he went in search of the tranquiliser gun, and as Skye came around to join him she nearly walked into it. She couldn't take her eyes off it, she had only seen on before when she was at Alpha school, they had one as a souvenir to show the "Alpha's in training" what a human bang stick could do and how they kill. Charlie had one, would he use it on her? Meanwhile, Charlie opened the small case the gun was kept in. He took it out, checked it over and also removed from the box some ready-to-use darts, filled with Triosene Proximate, a fast acting anaesthetic. It would put a wolf out cold in ten seconds. He loaded one into it, it was for the pack should they find them and they weren't willing to come. He put it on safety and tucked it into the back of his trousers and put the spare darts in his bag before getting up. Skye shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that dwelled in her mind at the same time Charlie picked up the rifle and shut the trunk. He readied the gun, dropping in a round and placed it on safety for his and Skye's protection.

"Let's get this over with." He said as they walked towards the cliff where a gently path was made and lead down into the park. The cliff was fenced off for the public's safety. "Where would you propose we start? You're a wolf, if you were a rare species and in hiding, where would you go?" Skye looked around, her eyes darting from place to place as she thought long and hard.

"I'd go somewhere that nobody would think I'd be, someplace nobody would even come." Her eyes then set onto the rocky slopes a few miles further. It reminded her of a larger version of the howling rock; it was covered in jagged rocks and points as it reached up high in steeper parts then other. "There." She pointed. "Where better to hide then in a spot full of cougars, a place humans wouldn't even go to."

"Then let's go, we don't have long." He insisted as he walked around to and to path down into the forest with Skye following after. "If you get a scent of anything, let me know."

"Got it." She replied as they started walking down the path. "We're nearly half way there; I've enjoyed this so far." Charlie couldn't disagree more; she wasn't exactly the greatest travelling companion.

"Let's just find this pack, and get home." She saw he disagreed, to be honest she agreed with him, he wasn't exactly the best person to travel with either. He lacked a sense of fun and risk, something her Omega personality gave her.

"How do you even propose on getting one of them to come with us?"

"I'll ask first, if they still say no then I have no problem in wolf-napping." He answered with complete honesty.

"You can't be serious?" She asked as they neared the bottom of the steep slope. "You're the expert on our kind; you should know a pack isn't going to just let you take one of them."

"Why else do you think I brought these?" He questioned and gesturing to the guns.

"I don't approve of this." He sighed and shaking her head. "This isn't a good idea."

"I'll bring the wolf back in one piece, they'll be safe and I'll explain everything."

"At least let me do the talking." She semi pleaded. "A talking human would not only spook them, but it would sound like a trap to me." He didn't like that idea either; she hasn't exactly been doing as she's been told lately like she first promised. But he did see some sense in it. Plus he was carrying a gun; it would give off the wrong impression.

"Fine, but if your way doesn't work we're using my way."

They walked and walked, Charlie followed Skye who seemed to know where she was going. She could smell the faint smell of cougar being carried by the wind, so simply she just had to walk into it and it would lead them to that rocky area. Several times, Skye tried to strike conversation between her and Charlie, it never lasted long, his eyes were set on finding this pack quickly and getting home. So was she, but they could at least try and ease the tension a little. As the light started to fade, the trees around them started to thin out and be replaced by rocks and boulders as the ground started incline into a slope. In Skye's nose, the smell of mountain lion was growing heavier the higher they started to climb, so she became more alert with each step she took. Each sound she heard she treated it as a possible threat and readied herself for anything.

Dusk was turning the sky orange, and as much as Skye insisted that they head back before something finds them, he wanted to find this pack before they did. They were so close, they couldn't turn back now. Who knows, the packs could be just around the corner. Or…over the next ledge.

Charlie threw Skye up and onto the ledge that she wouldn't be able to climb up. She couldn't stick the landing and fell onto her front with a thud, and because of the place they were in; it was hard stone she fell onto. "Whoops." Charlie chuckled sarcastically. She groaned a little as she pushed herself back to her paws and looked around where she was. It was like one of the platforms of the howling rock back in Jasper, only to a far larger scale. She scented the air before wanting to continue, it was then she had a breakthrough. Not only did the huge scent of cougar flood her nostrils, but also, and for the first time since they stepped out of the car, the scent of a wolf came to her. She laughed and opened her eyes to look, she couldn't see them, but they were here somewhere. "Got anything?"

"They're close, I can smell them." She answered and turning to look back down at them. But there was on problem… "How are you going to get up here?" He couldn't reach, not even if he jumped, the ledge was out of his reach.

"I'll find another way up, just stay there and don't move." He answered as he picked up gun back up and started walking around and to the right. Of course she was going to ignore him, she could find them and convinced them by the time Charlie came to sue his method. She turned and walked towards the centre of the clearing like platform, lifting her nose into the air and inhaled deeply.

This was dangerous; this place seemed to be the heart of cougar activity. And it was dusk, the time they like to come out and hunt. She had to be quiet. The same smell came back to her, that of a wolf's. It was either somewhere close or it had been here within the hour. Her ears perked and she readied to fight when she heard the sound of small pebbles falling to her right. There was nothing there, but something had to cause them to fall, right? She quickly looked up, seeing something white quickly move away from the ledge about her. It looked like a tail. Her eyes widened, they were her!

She turned around and ran back the way she came in search of a path leading up there, there had to be a way if the pack was up there. She found one, a steep and jagged gap inside the mountain, filled with rocks and boulders. She climbed them, careful not to slip or fall to spook the pack away. She and Charlie had come so far, they couldn't lose them now. She struggled in a few spots, but the same saying her heard constantly in Alpha school came to mind. _"An Alpha never gives up!"_ She pushed herself to go on and finally she reached the top. As she did, Charlie came around after finding his own way up, and also seeing her disappear up the top of the crack, a gap too small for him to climb up. "Oh for crying out loud." He muttered angrily.

To her right was a steep drop back down the mountain, to her left were lines of large rocks and beyond them was another platform much like the area for was on earlier. She hid behind one of the boulders and peaked over, but to something she didn't expect to see. There wasn't a pack; this clearing was huge, enough for a pack to live. Another cliff face was to the right of her, a large cave inside it and facing the circular clearing. There was grass covering most of the area, the rock only laid in front of the den. To her astonishment, there wasn't a pack, but a single white wolf, who at first sight she thought to be her Aunt Lily or Sahara. She used one paw to dig into the soil, not aware of her presence. Clearly it was a she-wolf, so some girl on girl talk would do her some good before Charlie found her. But just as she was about to step around, Charlie made an entrance.

"There you are! He exclaimed loudly. "I told you not to move." Skye couldn't believe him, what an idiot! She looked back to the she-wolf who looked to them, unable to believe she had been found by a human. She turned to run away in the opposite direction when Skye did something. "Wait!" She called out. "Please, we're not going to hurt you!" The she-wolf stopped just as she made it to the corner, it must have been another way off this platform. "Please, we just want to talk." Skye pleaded calmly as she stopped in the middle of the clearing. The she-wolf opened her mouth to answer, but then Charlie stepped, a human carrying a bang stick in her eyes.

"Bozhe moy…" **(Oh my god)** She gasped. Skye tilted her head and Charlie stood just behind her wondering if heard what he just heard.

"What?" Skye asked in utter confusion. She was talking gibberish, was she sick?

"Tam v chelovecheskiy!" **(There's a human!)** She yelled loudly and pointing back to Charlie.

"Is…is she talking Russian?" He asked as he looked towards her. The she-wolf started to run again when Skye stopped her.

"Please don't run!" She called out again, making the she-wolf stop again and look back to her. "We need help."

"Chego ty khochesh'?" **(What do you want?)** She said, a tone in her voice made it sound if she was asking a question.

"Great, she's Russian. She can't understand a word we're saying." Charlie scoffed. Skye just growled in annoyance.

"Please, my name's Skye." She said simply and as if she was talking to a pup, simply and sweetly. "This is Charlie…" She added pointing back to him. "We're looking for a White Wolf and we were wondering…"

"White Wolf?" The she-wolf asked.

"Did she talk English?" Charlie asked.

"Oni ne vokrug lyuboy beloy Wolve zdes'." **(There aren't any White Wolves around here.)** She said afterwards and shaking her head. Ok, this wasn't getting anywhere. This was a devious plan this wolf was pulling off. They couldn't understand a word she was saying; she could have some fun with this.

"You're white, are you a White Wolf?" The she-wolf didn't answer.

"She's close enough." Charlie answered and quickly pulling out he tranquilliser pistol and firing it. He hit her in the shoulder, a loud yelp escaping her muzzle as it quick flowed into her system and started affecting her.

"Charlie! What the heck!" Skye screamed.

"She'll be fine." The she-wolf turned to run away, as soon as she did however she grew faint, her legs turning to jelly and her vision impairing. She didn't take three steps before she was on the floor and out cold.

"Why did you do that?" Skye continued to yell as they walked towards her.

"She'll be fine; she won't wake up until tomorrow." He knelt down beside her and pulled out the dart. "White Wolves originate from Russia, she's a wolf talking Russian, she has to be one of them." He put a lid on it and put it back inside his back and pulled out a dog's muzzle. Skye watched him this wasn't the plan, but then again she hasn't exactly been following his after all. "It's so she doesn't hurt one of us later on." He said as he slipped it over her muzzle and clip it on, now she wouldn't be able to open her mouth. He put his bag back on and scooped her up in his arms to sling her over his shoulder. "Let's just get back to the car; we'll deal with her in the morning."

"How can you be so sure she's one of them?" Skye asked.

"She's either one of them or she's very good at talking Russian. If that's the case she had to learn from someone, a White Wolf maybe. She's either one of them or she'll lead us to one."


	13. Chapter 13 Extinction

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 13: Extinction

Skye was furious with the human in her midst. He just couldn't wait a minute to let things calm down between them and this she-wolf and come to a peaceful understanding. They could've talked things out. One thing all Alpha's are taught is that all things can come to a peaceful resolution, that war and fighting was not always the answer, try to talk things out before paw and see if there was something that could be done to prevent it. Charlie went against all that; he didn't even let her find out if she could speak, let alone understand English. No, instead he resorted straight to violence and drugging the she-wolf to carry her body back to the car to have her tied to it for the night. Skye was more then happy to sleep in the back of the car amongst the bags, not only was it rather comfy, but she was happy to be away from him. If this she-wolf was a White Wolf,

The next day, that young she-wolf, started to fidget in her sleep. She wasn't dreaming, but waking up. She snapped her eyes open after the last thing she remembers came to her mind, that a human shot her. She raised her head with eyes snapped wide open, she was in front of one of those human machines, but that human wasn't around, she had to get away. She jumped to her paws, ignoring the headache and started to run. She didn't get more then a yard. She was tugged back by something, she couldn't move. She had some harness around her body, attached to some fabricated vine which was tied to the front of the machine. She tried to curse, but soon found her muzzle bound by something else. It was horrid, unnatural, it wasn't comfortable. She couldn't stay here. She pulled and pulled, moving back and first to try and loosen it, little did she know she was only tightening it.

Inside the car, Skye began to feel the car moving, it caused her to wake, thinking Charlie was driving and she began to worry for the she-wolf's safety. She was still attached to the outside? She wasn't inside so she had to be! But was relieved to find Charlie still asleep and the car still in the same spot as the night before. But what was causing it to move? It was then it started to move again as well as a feminine grunting and groaning noise came to her hearing. She was awake. She had to do something before Charlie woke up. She was quick to get up and manoeuvre over the bags with making much of a noise and towards one of the doors. She pulled the handle opened and pushed the door to jump out. Immediately, the car stopped shaking and the groaning stopped. She carefully and quietly shut the door so Charlie wouldn't hear them before she walked around to face the she-wolf. First matter of trust to attend to, friendly greetings. She smiled.

"Good morning." Of course she wasn't greeted with one. Skye doubted she'd even be able to answer with that muzzle around her muzzle. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, trust me, I didn't want him to do that." Still she received glares from her as she sat back down. "I can try to take that off if you want." She added and motioning to the muzzle. "Maybe you can talk to me?" She suggested. She went crossed eyed as she looked down at the thing around her muzzle and placed her paw over it. She wanted it off; she needed to open her jaw. Skye padded towards her, taking it slow and steady as not to spook her. The she-wolf lowered her head to allow Skye to see better, she saw how Charlie put it on; there was a clip of some kind at the back of it behind her head. She found it and gently took it in her mouth and squeezed. It took some effort, but eventually it undid and she stepped back as the she-wolf brushed it off and opened her muzzle to loosen her jaw and stretch off her muscles. "There, I bet that's much better now huh?"

"Pozhaluysta ... YA khochu vernut'sya domoy." **(Please…I want to go home.)** She said, Skye noticed a pleading tone in her voice.

"I…I don't understand." She said and trying to figure out what she was saying through her body language. "Can you talk English?"

"Me…ahh, home…?" The she-wolf asked and pointing back towards the rocky area they found her. Skye understood now, it seems she had some little knowledge of English.

"You will go home, but we need your help." Skye nodded to her. "Where are you from?" The she-wolf looked surprised, but she understood. "Do you have a name?" Skye asked again. Then she didn't seem to understand, her face turned into that of confusion. So she pointed to herself. "Skye…" She then pointed to her and waited for an answer. She didn't, so Skye repeated it again, and again. She did the same thing four times over and still didn't come to a conclusion, she didn't understand her. So a new tactic was in order.

"You…White Wolf." She said, not asked, said. Surely she had to answer this. Her facial expression showed she seemed to understand. She nodded. Skye couldn't believe it, they found a White Wolf, they could go home and Leo will be ok!

"White." She smiled and gesturing to her pure white fur all over her body.

"Ah…" Ok, so it hadn't been so apparent to what Skye was really trying to say. "No, no. Err…Ru…Russia?" She questioned. She quickly nodded her head. It was clear by now she was from Russia, but maybe not a White Wolf. This was going to take some time. The she-wolf then looked to the forest and then back towards Skye, a kind of nervous expression on her face.

"Bath…room?" She questioned. Skye tried to piece it together, she understood.

"Oh, you've got to use the bathroom?" She question, she she-wolf blushed slightly and nodded shyly. Skye looked around, she looked at the lead tied to the bumper of the car, to the forest, she couldn't just let her humiliate herself and pee herself right here. She walked around to the side of the car and jumped up to looked through the glass, Charlie was still asleep. It would be easy; she'd take her a little into the forest, let her do her business and then she'd bring her back before Charlie even knew a thing. She jumped down and nodded to the she-wolf as she pulled on the knot in various ways, getting her teeth in-between the part of the knot to eventually loosen it and pull her free. She kept a tight grip however on the leash to make sure she didn't run, they couldn't lose her now, they still had to find out if she was the wolf they were looking for. "Come on, let's go this way." Skye led her back towards the path leading down the cliff and towards the forest. But as they did, a car started to pull into the space beside Charlie, it was quiet, surprisingly, they didn't hear it coming. "Quick, move! Skye mumbled loudly as they ran down the path.

Inside that car, two men couldn't believe their luck at what they saw, nor the fact that one wolf seemed to be leading another by a leash. "Did you see that?" The bearded man asked.

"I saw them." He cackled as he reached back into the back seat and pulled out his rifle. "Let's go hunting."

They didn't stop running until they disappeared into the trees; even then they waited a minute to look back to make sure they weren't seen or being followed. They weren't either way, they were safe. "Now that was close." Skye smiled, eliciting a slight giggle from the Russian wolf as they continued on. "I am sorry for this, but we can't let you go until you help us." She didn't answer, not that Skye expected her to. Skye continued to have a tight grip on the leash up until she was sure they were far enough and in a place they wouldn't be seen. They looked at one another for a moment before Skye noticed something. "Oh sorry, I'll just turn away." And she did just that, the leash was long enough to give them a couple of feet apart from one another. She felt her pull a couple of time at the same time she was talking to herself in her own foreign tongue before the quiet sound of rain came to her, not that it was rain of course, but the sound of it even made her need to do her own business. She'd do so afterwards. It stopped and she looked back to see her looking back at her waiting. "Now can you turn around?" She asked. "Me bathroom." She nodded and looked the other way, giving Skye her chance. She squatted and did her business.

As she was, the Russian wolf was looking around, just not in her direction. But then, movement caught her attention. Ahead, two humans were walking towards them, both carrying bang sticks. A panic overcame her; this was the reason why she never came so far out of the rocks, she was better off living with cougars then in the same area hunters come. She didn't look back, but she started to pull on the leash still in Skye's mouth. "Hold on, I'm nearly done here."

"Nu potoropit'sya , tam lyudi prikhodit'" **(Well hurry up, there's Human's coming.)** She seethed, a hint of desperation in her voice that Skye picked up on. As soon as she was finished, she came to see what the source of the commotion was about and couldn't believe how naive she was being. The humans had seen them, a killer look in their eyes as they both readied their weapons and bore them towards them. One was bearded, rather fat to be honest and short. The other, taller but well built and muscular.

"Well, well, well, another prize to add to our wall." One of them said. They couldn't move, fear had frozen them to the spot, running wouldn't make a difference. "You got away once you little bitch, not this time." Was Skye hearing right, they knew her somehow? She looked at her and she looked back, this was the end, Leo wasn't going to get better and it was all her fault. But suddenly, they were both tackled to the ground as a single shot fired up into the air and away from them. Charlie happened to be awoken by them getting out of their car and after seeing them ready their guns and after finding both of them gone; it was clear what their intentions were. It was lucky for them that he got here in time. He scrambled to his feet and bellowed.

"Run!" Skye tugged the Russian wolf with her and they ran alongside him to run a little more into the forest, any direction really to lose the hunters. They slowly crawled to their feet, being a little unbalanced before they grabbed their guns and started running after them.

"We need to find somewhere to hide." Skye said as they ran in no particular direction in search of somewhere to go. The Russian wolf darted to the left, but causing Skye to wobble and become confused to what she was planning. "No, come with us." She ordered as they came to a stop.

"Poydem so mnoy, ya znayu, gde my mogli by spryatat'sya." **(Come with me, I know where we can hide.)** She told them.

"We don't understand what…" Charlie was about to say when they got the surprise of their life.

"I said follow me if you want to live!" She yelled frantically and furiously at the same time. They couldn't believe it, she spoke English. But now was not the time to ask why. Charlie nodded and Skye let her lead the way, but keep a hold of her in case she tried anything. They continued to run, the she-wolves able to hear they were still being followed without having to look back. They weren't sure where they were being led to, and Charlie couldn't run for much longer, he wasn't as fit as he used to be. It came in sight, a hollowed out log. "Quick, get inside." She ordered in her Russian accent as she crawled inside.

"I'm not going to fit in there." Charlie exclaimed.

"Hide behind it; just keep your head down." Skye seethed as she crawled inside. He did as instructed and low flat on his back and close to the log, he wasn't under anything, but he was at least out of sight. There was a small crack running along the log, letting the girls look out of it to suddenly see the human's feet right in front of them.

"Where'd they go?" The fat one said angered.

"How should I know, there's no tracks." The other retaliated. Skye looked to the she-wolf as she did back to her, both panting a little.

"You can speak English?" She questioned.

"Of course I can." She answered. "You really think I'm going to live in a country and not understand its language." She replied.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" She asked. "It would have made things so much easier if I knew you could understand me."

"Really? We're going to talk about this now?" She asked.

"Come on, they must be headed to the river." The taller man said. "They'll follow it upstream and back to their car." They then ran off to the left. They waited for a moment, just being cautious in case they didn't actually run far.

"They're gone." Charlie said quietly, still playing safe. Skye backed out of the log; soon the she-wolf did as well. Charlie was breathing heavily; his stamina really wasn't all that great.

"God damn hunters." She said as she stood back up. "They've been after me for over a year."

"Why didn't you just tell us you can talk English." Charlie asked.

"I could be asking you something similar." She replied hotly. "Like how can you understand me or even her?"

"It's a long and complicated story."

"Something I don't want to here." She growled. "Now let me go."

"We can't." He responded. "Not until you answer our questions."

"If I'm a White Wolf?" She asked. "Yeah, I know that's what you're after, she asked me this morning."

"Are you?" Skye asked with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"What if I am?" She questioned. "Are you going to let me go?"

"We will afterwards." Charlie answered honestly.

"Let me guess, you want to find one because you have a family member or a close friend who's sick and you believe the myth that they're blood will heal them. Am I right?" She knew she was, it was always the same story.

"Please, we need to find one. My brother's dying." Skye pleaded. "Ignore him, just talk to me."

"You all want the same." She spat and tugging on the leash to keep walking. Charlie took it out of Skye's mouth to have a better grip on it as they started walking. She was actually a little relieved, her mouth was getting over so dry and it was starting to dig into the corner of her mouth. "You only want their blood, not the actual wolf. It's all about their blood, that's all they're ever wanted for. You come from miles around to find pretty much a bag of blood to take with you and then dispose of later. You don't care about anything else." By her reactions and her accent, it was clear to them now that she was a White Wolf, but where were the rest of them? "Even the humans believe that story; those hunters have been after me for over a year now because of that. They want nothing more then to fight over who gets my head, my legs or my heart. The same thing goes for you, all you want it my blood, nothing else." There was some truth in this; they needed her blood, nothing more really.

"Please." Skye said and stepping in front of her to stop her. "My brother is sick, he's dying a little more each day and last I heard of him he didn't have long left. You're our only hope." Skye looked her in her deep brown eyes, seeing nothing but carelessness in them; she didn't care what so ever.

"What's he doing here with you?" She asked and pointing back to Charlie.

"She means my brother." He answered. "The one she's talking about is my brother who's been bitten by a rabid wolf, a mad wolf to you. I need to bring you back with us."

"Like hell you are, debil." **(Idiot)** She cursed at him in her own language.

"Sorry, I didn't come all this way to go home with nothing. We're taking you with us." He walked on ahead of her and started to drag her with him as she fought against him. But with the harness around her body she wasn't going to get free no matter how hard she fought against him. Skye wasn't sure what to do; she was torn between two choices. She agreed with Charlie, they had come too far already to return home with nothing. But then she didn't approve of his harsh methods by dragging her back, literally kicking and screaming behind them, even cursing in both her language and in English. In the end, one thing matter, Leo.


	14. Chapter 14 Return Trip

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 14: Return Trip

Jasper was silent all around, also completely oblivious to the fact they had one Mad wolf and one near Mad Wolf in their territory. The only place that wasn't so silent was the den that those two wolves were being kept in. Leo still couldn't get over his black out the previous day. Prior to it, the last thing he remembers was talking with Cara and before he knew it he was shoulder deep in a hole in the wall. It was now clear to him that he didn't have much time; he knew that it took Cara a few months to get to the stage he was at, so the disease was working its way around his body faster then hers. But they both concluded they didn't have long left, they'd pass either at the same time or a few hours in-between each other. They didn't want to make it poetic, but it was starting to sound like that. After all, Leo was saying how it would be pretty fun to lose their minds together and Cara only just laughed, and Sahara only felt increasingly jealous of how close they were getting in their den.

Sahara couldn't kiss her boyfriend, she wasn't allowed to touch his lips with hers and taste him again. That intimate night they had, with each hour that passed, she began to fear it was going to be their first and last. She could at least thank Cara for being a friend to him in these last weeks they both would have, she still refused to leave Leo's side. However, he insisted everyday morning, afternoon and night that going away for a little while wouldn't hurt and nothing would happen if she did. Then she started being poetic in saying how every minute away was like never seeing him for a lifetime, so she never wanted to waste a second with him. She was forced away for at least an hour a day; it wasn't healthy for herself to stay in the same area for long, both for her physical and mental sake. It was either Eve or Leo that insisted she go with someone for a little time away. Mostly it was with both Kate and Humphrey or with Lily for some girl time away.

This late morning, Humphrey was spending some time with his son and with his other sons. They would call it a father and sons bonding, but Cara and Eve were just on the other side of the bars, so their conversations weren't exactly private. Eve was continuing on with her morning and evening checks of both of them, wanting to monitor their condition to see how rapidly it was spreading. Leo's hole was still partially done; he left it the moment he snapped out of his trance. Eve couldn't piece together why both Cara and Leo reacted the way they did when the phone made that squealing noise, she guessed it was due to their hearing being extra sensitive it brought them back into reality. After each exam she'd give them, Eve would be sure to wash her paws after touching their lips; she didn't want to become infected also so she took precautions. Both she and Leo managed to make Sahara leave with Kate to do some hunting for them; it had been a while since they had eaten.

"So how's life in a hole bro?" Jasper teased.

"It's not bad; it's always been my dream to be locked in a place with a girl." He chuckled and causing Cara to blush as Eve looked closer at her heavily bloodshot eyes. "But seriously, it's starting to get bad." He sighed. "The back is starting to stink even though it's all buried underground."

"Nice…" Dom gagged. "Hate to you right now."

"Come on boys leave him be." Humphrey chuckled but with some authority. "You know, we never really spend much time these day together Leo."

"Well, we've got time now haven't we?" Leo responded.

"We do." He smiled. "When you get better, I'm going to be sure to spend some good time with you."

"It's my Alpha duties, I'm sure Uncle Garth wouldn't mind letting me skip a few." He insisted. "Hey dad, can I ask you something?" He then asked a little more seriously and a little nervy of what he wanted to ask.

"Anything son, what is it?"

"Charlie, he's my brother. Because he is, do you think of him as another son?" He asked and dipping his head slightly. Dom and Jasper couldn't help but hear and think about it, same with Cara and Eve, although Cara didn't know who Charlie was, apart from that he was a human who was looking for a cure for them.

"Leo, that's kind of an odd…"

"You don't have to answer." Leo interrupted. "It's just…If he's my brother, and I'm your son, surely that should mean…"

"It's complicated." Humphrey finished this time. "Your mother and I offered to be a parent anytime he wanted and he declined, if that's his choice then so be it."

"Oh, ok." He sighed and lowering his head.

"Being a parent is heard work you know." Humphrey replied softly. "Especially when it comes to raising a human, and believe me I know."

"So do I." Leo laughed quietly.

"As you know, we don't have a problem with humans; Charlie is a case we haven't come across yet. You, Rick and Ciara were young, not even adults yet, so you needed someone to guide you. Charlie is already an adult, he cane take care of himself. If he's been for so long without parents then he can take care of himself without them."

"I understand dad. It's ok."

"As long as you understand." Humphrey grinned.

"Ok, Cara you're looking good." Eve said after finishing with her.

"Don't lie." She giggled back.

"I mean looking good as in you haven't gotten any worse since yesterday." Eve said rolling her eyes. "I'm just going to wash my paws; I'll be back in a few." And with that she started walking away towards a nearby stream.

"So Cara, where are you from?" Japer asked as he walked around to meet her. She looked to Leo; they had already spoken about his and Dom's liking they've taken to her. Even he, Dom and Jasper have had a talking while she was napping yesterday that one of them had to make a move sooner or later because she'd either be dead or better and be dating in no time. So the boys made it into a small game, who would win the date first? Leo smiled and nodded to her as he returned his attention back to Humphrey and Dom.

"Me? I'm from Glacier Park, that's where I was born and my Pack live."

"So how did you end up all the way down here? Did the humans take you?"

"No, I ran away from home." She answered.

"Why would you run away from home?" Dom then asked as he joined in on their topic, winking cheekily to his brother as he sat beside him. Dom wasn't out of the game just as it begins.

"My mom and dad argued a lot after I first came out of heat. It was about me so I figured that if I just ran away and kept out of their lives then they'd be happier and stop fighting."

"When you came out of heat?" Jasper asked. "What's so wrong with coming out of heat? Our sister was never in trouble for it."

"Did she mate though?" Cara asked, a little sudden rush of confidence as she brought up the subject.

"You mean… you're not…" Leo had to ask here, he was getting a little into hearing over their conversation to not intervene now, and Humphrey wanted to hear this answer.

"Let's just say…I'm no virgin."

"Wait, how old are you?" Dom asked, funnily, some disappointment in his voice and the same in Jasper's eyes.

"Just over two." She blushed deeply.

"I need to have a good word with Skye when she comes home." Humphrey muttered under his breath.

"It was coming to the end of mating season when it happened. I realised what a stupid mistake it was afterwards. I didn't think straight, I pretty much blacked out and the next thing I know, it's done. It was a one night thing, one of my friends too."

"Cara, as a father to a she-wolf I can't say I'm happy hearing this." Humphrey sighed now getting involved too.

"I know, and my father wasn't either and neither was my mother, but she was trying to help me through it while my father wasn't. He couldn't bear to look at me afterwards I know it was as stupid mistake, and I'm sure your mom knows how hard it is to control heat urges. I didn't know much about it, so I wasn't prepared." Leo could see the eagerness in his brother's eyes fade a little. It amused him slightly, did they really so desperately want to mate with a virgin? Was that a major point for them or something? "I'm happy that I didn't get pregnant."

"You should be, I can see why your father would be unhappy." Humphrey agreed. "If it was my daughter then I wouldn't be, especially not unless she married first. This goes for you too boys." He added and looking to all three of his boys.

"Dad, seriously? Like we would want to get married anytime soon." Jasper scoffed with Dom nodding in agreement.

"That's counts for you too Leo, not until your married. I'm sure Sahara would agree."

"She does, don't worry about it." He answered with a nervous smile. His and Sahara's dirty little secret wouldn't be kept secret for long.

Through the laughter, he then started to hear a kind of ringing, like a faint high pitched school bell. He looked behind him, there was nothing there. "What's the matter Leo?" His father asked.

"What's that noise?" He asked as she scented the air, maybe there was a smell connected to the source.

"What noise?" Dom asked.

"We can't hear anything." Jasper added.

"I can hear it too." Cara said and getting to her paws. "You can't hear that?" She asked back, it grew a little louder as if it was getting closer. As the sound grew louder, Leo started to feel a strange sensation inside his head, that of slight dizziness and a feeling he just couldn't place his paw on. It was also that this moment Eve returned.

"Eve, you're an Alpha, can you hear anything?" Humphrey asked. She looked puzzled before she zoned out for a moment before answering.

"No, I don't. Why what's wrong?"

"You guys really don't hear that?" Leo questioned a little loudly as in his ears the ringing was getting rather loud. So loud it was like it was in the den with him. He tried to think of what the noise could be, he just didn't know, but then Cara seemed to know. She groaned as he eyes started to tense.

"It's happening again." She started to whine as her tail started to tuck under her body and she pressed herself against the wall.

"What's happening?" Eve asked as she walked up to the bars.

"The walls, they're closing in." Her breathing rapidly increased, as did her heart beat as in her eyes she started to see the walls close in on her. Leo however was starting to find parts of his memory disappearing, he started to forget things; he experienced this only yesterday before he blanked out. His breathing started to increase as well to the point he was in a state of panic. Something needed to be done fast.

"Leo, dig!" Eve said quickly.

"I'm scared dad." He whined like a pup as he felt the fear build up inside him as more parts of his memory faded. "Dad, please help me. I don't know what to do dad, I scared!"

"Eve, help me!" Cara cried.

"Both of you, you need to dig right now. Take your mind off it right now." Leo quickly walked towards the hole he was digging, still his mind seemed to be erasing quickly as he did. Cara lay in her spot as he used a single paw to dig into the ground as she continued to cry, tears falling down her face as she experienced hell all over again for the hundredth time. It was only a moment later that Eve whispered that they move away, so they did. Behind those bars were two wolves, they weren't Leo and Cara anymore. Cara with each second that passed was fuelled by fear to dig faster as Leo continued to until he was in the same state he was when he started to dig a little while ago. Soon Kate and Sahara returned, both carrying a variety of small prey items, a few hares, squirrels and even a few fish to make things a little different. But they return to find this.

"Humphrey, what's happening?" Kate asked s they approached.

"Kate, we need to be quiet."

"Humphrey, what's going on? Answer me!" Sahara demanded.

"Leo and Cara have gone Mad Wolf again; they're digging and might hurt one another if we're not careful so Eve said we've got to be quiet."

"If we let them get on with it them it'll calm them down and keep each other away from one another." Eve added as she stepped in with them. "They're distracted so we need to keep it that way until they come around."

"But are they both ok?" Kate asked worryingly.

"They're fine. Don't get too worried, this is going to happen more frequently, don't be surprised if this doesn't happen every day or for longer."

"This is really happening isn't it?" Kate said after a moment with a quivering lip. "Humphrey we're really going to lose our pup." He pulled her against him and stroked her back as he soothed her in a soft voice.

"No we're not, Charlie will be back soon and everything will carry on as normal. It'll be like nothing ever happened."

"We can't lose him Humphrey." She sniffed as she looked up to him. "Ciara isn't even here, she'd be devastated. We can't lose him, we just can't."

Later on that night, Charlie, Skye and the still anonymous Russian White Wolf was back in the camp site they were in the prior night. A fire was blazing away in the fire pit; Charlie's tent was set up not far behind him, the car parked a few feet behind that with the wolf still tied to it via the harness and leash. However, she had the muzzle back on her after Charlie became fed up of her talking and constant cursing in both her language and theirs. Charlie came prepared for all of this; he even brought a collapsible cage for the wolf they'd be bringing back. He had it set up in the back of the car, and after some struggle and fighting, he was able to force her into it. Skye could only sit back and watch, still unable to decide if she should side with him or her. All in all, she chose to just let Charlie do it and get her home. As much as she hated it, she just stood by and let it happen.

It was night now, the she-wolf rammed her body against the cage to try and get out, as she had been for hours now, both in and out of the car. She refused to let them take her back just for the use of her blood, she wasn't something they could just take, use and then throw away, she wasn't some blood donating whore. The muzzle, the cage, the treatment she was being given, if she was given the chance she'd rip the human to shreds. Skye however she couldn't be certain about, she showed kindness, but not the compassion to help her.

She sat back in her cage and used her claws to try and slide the muzzle off her face and head. She put up one hell of a struggle for Charlie to get it on and even more of one to get her in the change. She pulled and gasped when it finally came free; it was the most horrid thing in the world. "Let me out of here, you debil!" **(Moron)** She screamed towards Charlie before continuing to barge into the bars. The amount of time she's called in a "debil" he really didn't want to know what she was calling him. Skye had been gone for some time now, she said she was going to find some dinner again or maybe get the rest of the deer she hunted last night if it was still there. She hadn't returned yet, not that Charlie was worried or even cared.

The she-wolf groaned loudly as she slammed her shoulder into the cage door again, this time it hurt and she took a moment to recover. She held her shoulder to try and get through the pain, even a slight tear fell from both the pain of being hurt and that of being trapped and used like some whore. "Psst…" Something said quietly. She looked up as Skye started walking around form the car and towards her. "Take it easy, you'll hurt yourself."

"Please, I just want to go home." She pleaded to her. "Don't use me." Skye ignored her pleads and dropped something before her.

"Here, eat this." She replied as she nosed the chuck of meat towards her. "You must be hungry." Now she was torn between a decision, east the meat and look frail or leave it and be strong. But she was hungry, admittedly, she hadn't eaten since yesterday, they found her as she was digging for roots.

"You animals." She said as she pulled the meat closer to her and she started eating it, keeping a tight hold of it in her paws.

"Well, I am, I'm not so sure about him." She giggled as she sat down. The she-wolf watched her as she ate the meat greedily.

"So how old are you, you don't look much younger then me."

"I just turned two, not that, that means anything to you." She answered hotly.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be nasty." Skye replied calmly. "I'm only trying to help and maybe get to know you." She only received glares. "Do you have a name?"

"Of course." She scoffed obviously. "Everyone has a name."

"Well…" Skye said waiting for her to tell her it. It became clear she wasn't going to tell her it. "So are we going to have to call you "hey" or "you" until we get home?" She gulped down the last bite.

"I'm not going with you." She insisted. "I'm going to get out of here and you're going to your home and I'm going to mine."

"Back to those hunters?" Skye asked. "Who even are they? They recognised you."

"Tom and Steve, local hunters who like nothing more then hunting and placing the heads of their kills on their wall. They've been after me for a long time. You should know there aren't many of my kind left so I would be their prize and joy."

"That's awful." Skye said with sympathy.

"They've been after me for over a year, they won't rest until my head's on their wall."

"We can keep you protected from them." Skye insisted. "They won't be able to find you if you come with us."

"I don't need protecting, I never did. I was safe where I was, they could never track me in the rocks."

"Did your pack keep you safe?" Skye then asked. The she-wolf only turned her back to her and curled up into a ball, resting her tail over her nose to go to sleep it looked like. "Well, either way, we can keep you safe. And if Charlie doesn't then I will." Skye replied anyway as she got up to walk away. "Goodnight." As she walked towards Charlie and the fire, the White Wolf raised her head to watch her walk away. She was showing kindness, something she hasn't seen much of lately, even in her pack. She was rude; she shouldn't have spoken to her like that, not when she was only trying to be nice.

"Anya." She said. Skye stopped and looked back to her.

"I don't understand Russian."

"I wasn't, it's my name, Anya." Skye smiled.

"Have a goodnight Anya."


	15. Chapter 15 Dreamers

A Son of Wolves 3

**Thanks for the reply guys, I've made things a little easier now and added the translations in just after the Russian texts. Thank god for Google translate. Also, I've gone back to the previous chapters and added the translations in to the other parts. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 15: Dreamers

Leo slept in his hole, his front paws crossed and resting his head on them. He dreamed a completely normal life, lying exactly how he was now but outside his own home. He was alone, but he was happy. He was fine, healthy, and happy. He let out a content sigh as he lifted his head and looked over the valley, the blink he did suddenly made everything change. He was back in the den he and Cara were really in, but she wasn't here and the bars weren't either, he was free to run out and feel the sunlight on his pelt again. But that wasn't all that had changed. A wolf sat with his back to him, he recognised the wolf. His grey fur, Alpha like posture, strong and healthy as could be. But how? "Grandpa?" He asked. Winston looked back at him, only moving his head and not his body. A smile Leo hadn't seen for a long time crept onto his face. They locked their blue eyes together; Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing and Winston just happy to see him. This had to be a dream, but how could it feel so real, it was like he really was there.

"Not yet Leo." He said with his grin and shaking his head. "Not yet." He then faded away, but as he did, the bars reappeared, Cara reappeared in her burrow like hole in the ground on the opposite side of the den and Sahara, Kate, Humphrey and Rick sat a little way from the bars. Everything was back to normal. It can't have been a dream; he didn't blink or even open his eyes after that. It felt so real, Winston was really there!

"What did you see?" Cara asked, poking her head out of the hole she had dug during their moment of insanity and resting on the ground. Leo sighed and rested his head back on his paws.

"It was just a dream." He answered. "Don't worry."

"I heard you say grandpa." She questioned.

"He's dead, it was only a dream."

"It wasn't." She insisted. "You're hallucinating, it's been happening to me for weeks."

"It still wasn't real." He proclaimed, a quiet growl creeping out of his throat. She felt a little hurt at his words, sensing some anger in them. She crept backwards and disappearing down into her hole, feeling the need to be in the darkness and enclosed space as much as Leo did. Their paws still hurt; they even bled a little, matting their paws in the colour. This was starting to become frightening, his sudden rushes of anger, sadness, it was like mood sings coming from a pregnant she-wolf. Was this how they felt?

Outside, Eve, Kate, Humphrey, Rick and Garth were gathered around the small human device as he beeped and buzz. Eve was getting the hang of this, now she understood why humans didn't howl to call others. They were clever to come up with things like this. On the other side of the line, Charlie felt his pocket vibrating as they drove. By now his back was hurting from being seated for so long, his hand hurt a little from where Anya managed to bite him after he let her out to use the bathroom, but still keeping a tight hold of the leash. But it didn't matter, Leo was more important and he was willing to do this and go through it. Anya was back in her cage in the back of the car, glaring at him constantly, which he could see in the mirror, and Skye was in the seat beside them looking out of the window.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hey, who's this?

"It's Eve again, how are things going?" She asked.

"Good, sorry I didn't call you, but we've got one."

"You found them?" Sahara said, now being a little relieved to hear it.

"Only one, she said her pack weren't far away, so it was a good moment to get her."

"Wait…get her?" Humphrey questioned.

"She's not exactly happy to come, dad." Skye responded. "She didn't want to come, she doesn't want to help."

"Can we talk to her?" Eve asked. Charlie handed Skye the phone which she took in her mouth and carefully climbed into the back. Now Anya's glares were directed at her as she climbed over the bags to the cage she was in. She dropped it by her paws as she lay beside the cage.

"Ok, she can hear you. Her name's Anya." Skye told them. Eve coughed.

"Anya, my name's Eve, I'm here with my family. What you're doing is very brave and we can't thank you enough." Suddenly, Anya yelled down the phone furiously and jumped to her paws, hackles raised and teeth bore.

"YA ne zabotyatsya o vas Volkov, seychas skazat' im, chtoby menya otpustili !" **(I do not care about you wolves, now tell them to let me go!)** All went silent, on both sides of the phone. They could tell she was angry, but she wasn't done yet. "Vy pozvolite mne idti pryamo seychas ili, klyanus' , ya budu rvat' ikh oboikh na kuski i pokhoronit' ikh tela v lesu, gde vy nikogda ne nayti ikh!" **(You will let me go right now or I swear I'll rip them both to pieces and bury their bodies in the forest where you will never find them!)** Once again, everything fell silent at the gibberish outburst. She had finished and sat back looking at Skye with a devilish grin, rising her eyebrows for a moment before lowering them. She had to admit, it was pretty terrifying.

"Like I said, she's not happy."

"Anya, we're friends of someone of your pack, Nikoli?" Eve questioned. It made Anya tilt her head, did she know him. Finally, she spoke English.

"How do you know my grandfather?" She asked, finally making sense.

"My mate, and Skye's grandfather, they went to Alpha school together and were great friends, he said he had a debt to out family."

"Not anymore, he's dead." Anya scoffed. "And if you're trying to tell me this was some family debt then I'm not a part of it."

"Please." Kate then pleaded. "My son is dying, we need you're help."

"Not my problem." She answered coldly and looking directly into Skye's eyes. Kate started to cry, so her mate was there to comfort her. She was refusing to help them, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Don't worry mom, she's not getting away so we'll all be back in a few more days." Skye added.

"Skye…" Garth said and stepping forward. "If you succeed in this mission, you will be rewarded. Understood."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"And you can stop calling me sir, ok? You're my niece after all." He chuckled down to the phone.

"Force of habit, sorry." She giggled. Suddenly…

"OH SHIT!" Charlie bellowed. All the wolves then heard were the quick screams of two she-wolves, a couple of bangs and crashes, along with the screeching of something and finally silence as the phone line was severed. The phone buzzed and vibrated, not making any other sound.

"Skye?" Kate asked, no-one answered. "Hello, Charlie?" Still no-one answered.

Meanwhile, the car skidded and screeched as the car rapidly slowed down and Charlie pushed with all his strength and weight down onto the brakes. Skye flew forwards with scream, crashing into the back of the chair while Anya was pressed against the back of her cage, her screaming as well. Finally, after it all calmed down, Charlie was breathing heavily and Skye groaned as she pulled herself to her paws.

"Charlie, what the heck!" She exclaimed.

"God damn it." He seethed as she reached into the back and after moving a few things out of the way he pulled out his rifle.

"What, what is it?" Skye asked as she looked out of the front window, instantly seeing what the source of the violent stop seemed to be. A small bear cub walking around in the middle of the road, aimlessly and without any care he was nearly squished. "Aww, that's so cute." She cooed at the site.

"Now it is." Charlie answered as he dropped a round into chamber and readied it. "You wait a few years, it won't be so cute then."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're going to shot it!" She exclaimed and grabbing his arm to stop him from moving.

"I'm going to scare it off, I'm not shooting it." He replied calmly as he stepped outside, leaving the car door open, this wouldn't take long. He cocked the gun and rested it against his hip, pointing it into the air as he walked towards the bear cub. He knew the dangers here, it could still hurt him, but also if there sub was here, the parents wouldn't be far away. He curled his lips and tongue to whistle loudly in his first attempt. All he succeeded in was gaining its attention. "Go on, get!" He said waving his arms a little and edging ever closer. It didn't move, instead it seems it thought he wanted to play. Skye watched out the window, also looking around for any more bears. She too knew that if a cub was here then the parents wouldn't be far away. The cub didn't move away, it still moved around, still keeping its distance, but wanting to play it looked like. This time, Charlie became bored of waiting. He sighed and pulled the trigger and instantly the bear cub darted to the right and into the thick trees that sat there. To the left of the road was a guard rail, all for safety, because on the other side of it was a shear drop down an incredibly high cliff. They came this way to find Anya, they were following the same route back.

Charlie chuckled to himself as he listened to the bear run away. He pulled back the lock and watched the empty round pop and hit the floor with a few clinks. His gun now empty. But as he turned to walk back to the car, the was a low and loud growl and exhale of air. He nervously looked back, and walking up the road towards him was his worst fear. A bear. It was fine though, he'd walk back to the car and get another round to scare it off. "Charlie!" Skye screamed. His luck wasn't getting any better. A second bear sniffed around and walked around the outside of his car, knowing there was food in it and looking for a way in. They were after the food, it would find the open door sooner or later.

"Skye, get Anya out of the cage and get out of the car." He said nervously and backing towards the guard rails, but careful not to trip on anything and fall over the edge. Inside, Skye heard and scrambled back towards the cage, quickly and carefully. Outside the bear followed her, trying to find a way to get to her for an easy meal.

"What's happening?" Anya asked not sure whether she should be quiet or not.

"Bears, we've got to get out." She answered as she took the catch in her mouth and pulled it sideways. "Come on." She added as the door swung open and she quickly took the leash in her mouth. The bear sniffed and batted at the trunk of the car, it new they were in there and wanted to get at them. Skye led Anya back towards the door, quickly jumping out and moving towards Charlie. "Now what?" She mumbled as the first bear walked passed them and towards the car.

"Just let them get what they want a leave, we should be alright." He said, keeping his gun ready to at least use it as a bat or something. But suddenly, that first bear stop before it reached the car and looked back to them.

"What's it smelling?" Anya asked worryingly.

"Crap, the fish we ate this morning before we left." Skye seethed after sniffing her paws, finding them reeking of the scent. Charlie had to do something, the bear was starting to close in. We took side steps away from the she-wolves, whistling as he did. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping it distracted. Be quiet." He seethed as he moved further away. "Come on big boy, keep coming." He growled as he moved further and further into the centre of the road. What happened next he didn't anticipate. It charged at him, roaring loudly as it thundered quickly. He wasn't very acrobatic, and narrowly fell out of the way. He dropped his gun and it bounced in the girl's direction, pointing at them. Anya freaked out, she had, had many times when guns were pointed at her and there was numerous times where she had narrowly avoided the bullets that came out of them. She scrambled backwards to get out of the way should it fire, not knowing it was empty. She moved too far backwards to the edge, because soon it started to crumble from underneath her and she started to slip. The leash was long, she'd pull Skye with her.

"Skye!" She screamed as she tried to climb back over. But then she slipped and started to fall, pulling Skye with her who struggled to hold her wait. She started sliding on her paws as she tried to pull her back over, it was clear she wasn't strong enough. Anya lowered and was pulling Skye with her.

"Charlie!" She mumbled loudly, he was too busy avoiding the bear that was trying to catch him. He didn't hear her.

Meanwhile, two wolves walked side by side on their way back home. Ciara, the tawny brown and white female, and Caleb, the black, grey and white male, were making good ground on their trip back home, they should be home in a few weeks at this rate. "We're nearly at the Canada border, we're about halfway home." Caleb smiled.

"I can't wait to get home, I've missed everyone so much." Ciara added happily. "But as long as I see you everyday it'll be like we never left."

"Of course baby." He replied and leaning in to kiss her. It was stopped midway when a gun shot sounding not too far away. Their ears perked to the sound and they looked around, mostly in the direction it came from.

"What was that?" She asked. Then a scream rung out around them, one they seemed to recognise.

"Was that…" Caleb started.

"Come on." Ciara finished as they started running.

Back with the bears, Charlie continued to try and keep the bear distracted by running around and trying his hardest to dodge its swipes, while the other ignored everything and tried to squeeze inside the car door to get at the food inside. Skye continued to slide forwards as Anya pulled her down. Eventually, her paws were before the ledge, something had to be done, there was no other option but to do the only thing. She jumped over the rail, making sure she had a tight grip of the leash in her mouth as she did. Anya fell under it, and she was jumping over it, and as she hoped, the both now hung over the edge. Anya was under her, hanging by the harness around her body and compressing her chest and making breathing a difficulty. They both tried to get a grip on the rock, but it was slippery and therefore they couldn't move up or down. Skye's jaw started to quickly grow tired, she wouldn't be able to hang on for long.

Charlie once again fell to the left as the bear swiped him with the back of its paw away. He yelled out in pain as it tore through his clothing and cut his arm fairly deeply. Was he going to die? It must be fate that his parents die at the paws of wild animals, Leo was dying from the same as well and now it was his turn. Some family curse maybe. The bear raised it's giant paw and slash back at him again, only for it to then roar loudly and stand up on it's back legs and start spinning around. Caleb clung onto the back of its neck and digging his claws into its back, keeping it distracted as Charlie moved away and clasped his bleeding arm.

Skye was growing tired, she really couldn't hold on much longer. She closed her eyes, ready to make the big decision, even if it means costing Anya hers. A quick one was better then a slow one as she learned in Alpha school. She opened her eyes, but a paw dangling in front of her face and over the edge Ciara held her paw. "Need a hand?" She smiled. She was relieved and Skye quickly took hold of it and together she was pulled over the edge. Caleb jumped off the bears back and stood snarling defensively in front of Charlie as if proclaiming he was his to kill. The bear backed away, continuing to growl and roar before it turned and ran, taking the other bear with him who gave up on trying to get inside the car and together they ran back into the forest.

Ciara and Skye pulled Anya up who breathed deeply to get her breath back and Skye relieving her tired and aching jaws. " Now what were you doing over there?" Ciara giggled, soon having her younger sister fly into her.

"Oh my god it's so good to see you." She laughed as they clung onto each other. They forgot one major detail. Anya was loose, nobody held onto the leash. She herself couldn't believe it and didn't waste time. She bolted down the road, she couldn't slow down.

"Don't let her get away!" Charlie roared and Caleb ran after her, he was faster and had her pinned underneath him in no time. Instantly, she yelled up to him curses and insults in both hers and their language. Of course this took him by surprise.

"Who is she?" He asked looking back to them.

"Her names Anya, she's coming home with us." Skye answered as they walked towards them.

"Why, she doesn't look or sound too happy about it." Ciara questioned.

"Oh, you don't know do you." She responded. Of course they didn't, they've been away all this time. "Leo, he's sick."

"Sick as in like a cold sick?"

"No, mad wolf sick."

"Rabies." Charlie added, seeing as both Ciara and Caleb didn't know about this.

"He's got rabies!" She exclaimed.

"It's fine though, Anya's going to make him better." Skye quickly added.

"Like hell I am." She bellowed up to them.

"Oh my god…" She mumbled and watery eyes starting to show. "He's going to be alright isn't he?"

"He will, but we've got to get home quickly." Charlie answered, still holding his bleeding arm.

"It's a good thing we got here then." Caleb said. "Think you can give us a ride?"

"Yeah, no problem." Callum and Ciara right?" He asked as he took the leash in both hands and started dragging Anya back towards the car.

"Caleb." He chuckled.

"You are not putting me back in that cage!" Anya screamed as she tried to pull him back to the opposite direction.

"Just ignore her." Charlie said. "She's been like this for days."

An hour passed by and they were back on the road, back in Jasper they were relieved to hear that everything was ok when they got another phone call from them, also more happy that Caleb and Ciara was with them. Kate and Humphrey were relieved to find they were safe and on their way home. Humphrey began the classic, father to son-in-law interrogation over the phone as to what happened during the honeymoon and if they were in for any shocks when they returned home. Ciara herself admitted that they mated and they were careful while she was in heat, she could hear over the phone her father growling to himself at the thought of his daughter's virginity gone. He did expect it slightly however, it was a part of the marriage ceremony. You have to mate in order to be called mates obviously. She was also happy to hear about Rick proposal to Nikita, as was Caleb, but he also told him that he'd be watching him closely from now on.

And that's what brought along the subject he and Leo were talking about now. While the others were still talking to Charlie, Rick and Leo were having some time to themselves, something they haven't had much of lately. "So…" Leo asked eagerly. "I never found out what Nikita said."

"Ahh dude, sorry I forgot to say. She said yes." He smiled proudly.

"Congrats man." Leo said and pulling his adoptive brother towards him through the bars. "I bet she was real happy." He added as they let go.

"Of course, so what about you and Sahara? Getting married anytime soon."

"I doubt it." He sighed.

"Come on, Charlie and Skye will be back soon and you'll get better."

"Rick, I'm starting to debate whether I have a month." He sighed again and lowering his head.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and tilting his head. "Grandma said…" Leo interrupted him with a worried look in his eye.

"I'm hallucinating Rick." He sniffed with red, watery eyes. "I saw grandpa this morning sitting where you are now. Cara even said she's been hallucinating for weeks now, yesterday she thought the walls were closing in on her. It's happening to me way faster then it did to her. She's been infected for a few months, and I've only been for a week. Look at me..." He slightly laughed and gesturing to his body, the laugh wasn't of amusement, more of shock. "I've been infected for a week and I'm already acting like Cara is. I'll feel sick, my gums are bleeding, I'm seeing things and everything's getting blurry in both my vision and my memory. I can hardly remember the things we did when we were human or in the care home. I don't have a month anymore."

"Yes you do, Grandma thinks…"

"Grandma doesn't know anything." He snapped. "She isn't experiencing this and doesn't know what I'm feeling. I feel and look like crap both inside and out, my furs starting to fall out for gods sake." He exclaimed and pulling simply running his paw through his fur and showing the small clump that had formed in it. "I don't want them to know this, I'm not going to get better Rick."

"Don't be stupid." Cara said as she crawled out of her hole and walked towards him. "We're both going to and we'll be out of here."

"Were you spying on us?" He snapped towards her. It didn't faze her, she continued to walk towards him with the same look in his own eyes.

"We're in the same den, it's hard not to hear what you guys are talking about." She replied hotly. "I trust Eve that she knows what's happening to us and we'll get better. She thinks we have a month and I believe her. The human and your sister will be back by then."

"Oh get real Cara." He growled and turning to face her. Rick could sense the tension building, this wasn't really them speaking. "We're not going to get better. I'm sorry you have to hear this but we're both going to die here and nothing's going to help us get better."

"How can you say that?" She snarled. "I'm only just two years old. You should be trying to give me confidence in that fact that we'll get better, not…"

"The truth?" He responded.

"I know we're going to die, but I'd at least like some hope that we might live."

"Guys, calm down." Rick said as the rage escalated.

"Hope? There is no hope Cara. There was no hope from the moment you were bitten and from the moment you bit me. It's your fault that I'm here and it's your fault for hoping the wolf that bit you was nice. There's no hope in this world. If we all lived in hope then we wouldn't be becoming mad wolves." Suddenly, she lashed out and hit and caught his cheek with a clawed slap to the face. He seethed as he left with four small smalls that would heal over in no time. Rick had to act.

"Mom, Dad, they're fighting!" He yelled. Leo growled and started circling, Cara followed him, getting into a defensive stance.

"I was trained by my uncle, one of the strongest Alpha's in my pack. Do you really think you are better then me you stupid bitch?"

"I'm the daughter of the South Western Alpha Leaders." She replied. "I was trained by my own father who's the strongest wolf around. Do you think you can beat me you dog?" She shouted a war cried and charged forwards and Leo copied and instantly and collided with one another. They scratched, clawed, kicked, punched and bit at one another just as the other reached the bars.

"Leo, stop it right now!" Kate ordered loudly. They snarled, growled, and yelled at on another as she fought constantly, not stopping for anything. Everyone yelled to them, pleading and demanding they stop or to distract them. They were ignored, they both had turned mad-wolf again and craved each other's blood and they weren't going to stop until they got it. Everyone screamed and yelled as they fought, during blood and racking their claws down one another. They couldn't go in or they'd be caught and infected in the crossfire, but they needed to stop before they killed one another. A thought popped into Eve's mind. She looked back to the phone and ran to it as the other continued to scream, yell and order them to stop. She took it in her mouth and squeezed it gently to make it created that high pitched buzzing and beeping sound it made. After a small moment, the two instantly stopped and lowered themselves to the sound and tried clasping their ears to block it out. It was like a school bell going off in their ears, whereas to the others it was more like a small ringing. It affected Leo and Cara greater, in this state their hearing would be far more sensitive. They both wanted to tear off their ears at the sound, and after a minute Eve squeezed her jaws again to stop the noise. She still didn't understand how she did it, so she hoped it would happen again. They panted heavily, their eyes showing as if they didn't know what just happened, but they did. It was like they weren't in control of their bodies, they knew and saw everything.

They locked gazes for a moment before Cara covered her eyes and cried into her paws. He couldn't believe he said and did those things, this was really happening to him. He darted across the den and crawled into his hole and started digging it deeper, he wanted to bury himself and never see the light of day again it's what he deserved right now. Although he didn't actually want to bury himself, he just couldn't bear to look at anyone again, he'd rather die then look at them again, even Cara. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

**There you have it guys, things are starting to get a little tense it seems. Let's hope Charlie, Skye Anya and Co hurry it up. But not too quickly, or else this story will be over much too quickly. Until Next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 16: The Truth

Charlie felt a number of things at this moment, one: being in a car full of wolves in the awkward silence that shrouded them all, two: being mad the enemy in this after Skye explained to Ciara and Caleb what he did to her to catch her, and the third: they all looked at him both hungrily and worriedly. His arm still bled, it was a deeper gash then he first thought. It dripped onto his lap each time he moved it, seething as well if he did. "Charlie just stop, deal with that." Skye insisted as they drove down the road. They had gone on for another hour already; Charlie didn't want to stop again until he couldn't drive anymore. They had lost valuable time already.

"It's fine." He replied, although his increasingly pale complexion and the amount of blood he was losing proved otherwise. "I don't want to stop, I'll be fine."

"Charlie we're not stupid." Ciara added. "Just stop for a minute and deal with it before you pass out and kill us all." She and Caleb lay over the bags in the back a little way from the cage Anya was in. She was asleep; she managed to do it after ignoring the questions the two C's asked her. She wasn't going to talk to any of them for what they were doing to her. Charlie really didn't want to stop. If they could get to the next overnight stop without any breaks then they'd be able to reach Jasper by tomorrow evenings at dusk. He didn't want to rest or stop unless he really had to. But now it seems he did have to, mainly because he was starting to worry about being in a car with a bleeding wound and four wolves.

It was another intense struggle and fight to get Anya back into the cage after things were explained. This time the only wound Charlie escaped with was the one from the bears. They didn't get any of the food, but the one that tried to get into the car managed to rip and tear at the driving seat in an attempt to try and get in. They were lucky, they all new it. Had Caleb and Ciara not come when they did then Skye would have let go and she and Anya would be dead and Charlie would be a bear's lunch by now. Hence why Charlie didn't want to stop anymore. Ciara couldn't believe what her sister had told her, that Leo was sick and the only cure was in Anya's blood. It was confusing and hard to believe, but she understood. She couldn't lose a brother yet and Caleb couldn't lose a friend. And although they didn't like the humans' methods, they wanted her to come back with them just as much. So like Skye, they didn't retaliate or help him with her containment.

After a quick stop to get a bandage to cover his fore arm, he quickly wrapped it around and continued on. Little did he know, the wound still bled and it started to bleed through. It was an eight hour drive to their next and only stop of the day…

* * *

"Ok, that was an exaggeration. They did stop to use the bathroom of course." The senior wolf chuckled.

"Ex…Exagger…ation?" The young pup stuttered in confusion, what was this new word?

"Well, they had to pee at some point didn't they? Think about it, if they were stuck in that car all day then they had to "go" at some point."

* * *

So after some very brief stops along the way, they made up the time and hurtled along the northern roads, constantly making ground and time for the amount they had stopped. What they didn't expect as they came towards towns was the traffic, which at numerous times brought them to a complete standstill. It was a new fun moment for Skye when they did stop alongside another car with a young human pup in that car looking at her. She started pulling faces and such, causing it to laugh and giggle before they moved on and away. Anya supposedly slept all day, but there were a number of times when they knew she was awake for a while, but she still ignored them, she still refused to talk to them. It was a constant battle between her and Charlie to get her back in the cage when she needed the bathroom, but strength beat her in these battles each time.

It was a little over eight hours when they reached their overnight camping spot. It relieved them to be able to stretch their legs and backs as well as inhale the fresh air for a longer period of time. It was dusk already, so there wouldn't be much time left. Charlie had his tent set up, Anya's cage was beside the car with her curled up inside it faking to be asleep and a fire blazed away in the small fire pit they were in. Ciara and Caleb shared their honeymoon with Skye who was eager to know how it all went; obviously they didn't share the obvious parts that included mating and the very intimate parts of their time away. Skye knew and could smell small traces of that scent on them both anyway, so there was no need for them to share it. Charlie seethed as he rolled up his sleeve to find his arm still bleeding and starting to come through the bandage. His had had specks of dried blood on it, and he dared not look under the bandage again. "Crap." He mumbled. With their better hearing however, all four wolves heard, and it couldn't delight Anya more then to see her captor hurt.

"Ha, I hope it gets infected." He scoffed before lying her head back down on her paws to watch them. He scowled over towards her before getting ready to get up. Skye stopped him though.

"What?" He asked.

"Come here." She sighed, not really wanting to do this. She motioned him to take it off, so he did. It wasn't very nice to look at, the wounds themselves weren't big, but the claws of the bear must have caught something serious. It was four gashes on the underside of his forearm, and after Skye briefly looked them over he rested his arm on his leg and she used on of her paws to hold it still.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to clean it." As soon as he saw her stick her tongue out to lick it, he pulled away instantly. No way was he going to let her lick it. But she was insistent and pulled his arm back down. "Do you want it to get infected?" He sighed and nodded in defeat and it was soon after he felt her rough tongue going over his forearm. It stung to an extent, but nothing he couldn't handle. Now Anya wasn't so happy. He didn't want to watch, it was a weird, awkward and horrid feeling.

"Tasty Skye?" Ciara giggled.

"Oh yeah, I might have a little nibble while I'm here." She giggled back in-between licks. "Hey, do one of you tow mind letting Anya out?"

"What? No, leave her." Charlie said quickly.

"She can't stay in there forever. She won't get away."

"Sure, I'll get her." Caleb nodded and walking over to the cage. Any watched him, not moving her head from her paws until he was pulling on the latch and pulling the door open. She didn't move, she just looked up to him and scowled from her lying position. Caleb tugged on the leash in his mouth.

"Come on, come and get warm." She still didn't move. "Fine, stay here and get cold." He moved to shut her in again when she stopped him by placing her paw on the cage door and getting up.

"Fine." She didn't want to be in this cage another minute, and as much as she knew she would be in here again soon she wanted to spend as much time out of it as she could. She walked out and walked by Caleb's side towards the fire. He lay back beside his mate who muzzled him affectionately and she sat composed beside him. She wasn't expecting when he did next. He spat the lead out, letting it fall onto his paws. Charlie was on edge, he wasn't comfortable with this. There was nothing to stop her from running, but then again Caleb would probably be quicker and grab the leash again before she even flinched. Still, she was surprised that he did it. Why were they being so kind and mean to her at the same time? It was giving her a headache to try and figure it out.

"So Caleb…" Skye said as she continued to lick Charlie's wounds clean and trying to start conversation. "Looking forward to being a Alpha Mentor this year?"

"It's nerving." He nodded. "I never thought I'd be a teacher in anything before. But I'm still excited."

"You should be, it's a great honour." Ciara agreed. "It's a good thing my uncle was able to talk with them last year." Last year, while all the potential Alpha's were leaving for Alpha School, it is normal for the Alpha Leader of their pack to accompany them there and return a few days later. Last year Garth was able to talk with the Alpha school mentors and inform them of Caleb. They had mentors in Human Survival, one of the many subjects they learn, and after living among them for a number of years, it would make him the most qualified person for the job. Caleb was able to meet a few of them after the Alpha's returned home and they wanted nothing more then for him to become a mentor and share his knowledge the next year. The next year being in a few months now.

"What about you Anya?" Caleb asked looking over at her. "Are you an Alpha or an Omega?" She hesitated, questioning whether or not to answer, and as much as she was reluctant to, she felt she had to.

"I was taught by my father who learned from my grandfather, Nikoli, who was an Alpha." She answered in her Russian accent. "My grandfather was apparently a friend of yours; he never spoke of him though."

"You say spoke." Ciara said after noticing her tone and the use of her words. "I guess he's not around anymore?" She questioned.

"He died a few years ago. Hunters during what they call hunting season."

"If you come back with us then you won't have to worry about hunters." Skye said. "Out pack is protected from hunters."

"Not from Tom and Steve." She mumbled.

"You really think they're going to follow us all this way?" Charlie asked. "They're long gone, no need to worry about them now."

"They've been after me for years, they've chased me all around that forest and the rocks were the only place safe from them. It's full of what you American's call mountain lions."

"Sorry, who are Tom and Steve?" Ciara asked as she and Caleb tried to understand. Anya's ears twitched and perked to a noise coming from the road. She looked around and Caleb placed his paw over the lead, thinking she was going to run. Her heart began to beat a little more rapidly, her eyes wide and her lips mumble in her own language that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"There, all done." Skye said as she wiped off her muzzle. Amazingly, the wound was clean, as well as the area around it and the wound's bleeding had slowed drastically. A fresh bandage and he should be fine.

"Thanks, I guess." Charlie replied feeling a little bad. He shouldn't have acted and spoke how he did before.

"Anya, what is it?" Ciara asked as she tried to see what she was hearing.

"Them." She replied and pointing to a car coming down the road towards them.

"A car?"

"It's their car." She said, now breathing quickly and terrified. "They're coming for me."

"No they're not." Charlie said and getting to his feet. "You four get out of here, now. Hide somewhere." He ordered as he walked towards the car in a fast pace. They spotted the car; it was the only place to hide in this large clearing. Caleb grabbed the leash in his mouth and the four wolves darted and scrambled underneath. However, Caleb didn't and threw the leash at his mate's paws.

"Caleb. What are you…?"

"I'll wait out here; they'll think I'm a dog."

"But you're a wolf." She insisted.

"Only half remember." He smiled. "Now get back." He walked back to the fire pit as Charlie did with his rifle in hand. He explained it would be a little more convincing is Caleb was out and being half wolf and half dog they couldn't shoot a pet.

"Just sit around and don't do anything." Charlie said as the car pulled into the campsite pitch they were in and stopped not too far from his car. Skye, Ciara and Anya tried to quieten their breathing and they shuffled as into the middle as they could and keeping their tails close to their bodies. The two hunters stepped out of each side of the car, Tom, the short, fat and beard man to the left, and Steve, the taller, well built man to the right. He pulled his cap a little further down his head as she slowly walked passed the front of his pickup truck, running his hand along the side of it and then over the pair of buck antlers mounted on the front of it.

"Boy do you know what you got yourself into?" Steve asked as he looked over to Charlie was started cleaning his gun. He acted surprised.

"Me?" He asked. "Last I saw I got myself into a campsite." He answered sarcastically.

"Don't test our patience." Tom growled. "Where's the wolf?"

"What wolf?"

"The one you and your dog had the other day."

"What makes you think it was me?"

"You real think you could get away from us?" Steve asked as he started to edge closer to Charlie's car. He was on edge a little more; as was Caleb at the fear his mate would be hurt. "We're two of the best hunters in America; we can track anything for days, whether it be a deer, beaver, wolf…a car even." Charlie looked up at him out the corner of his eye and set the rifle beside him. "That's right; we've been following you for days. All we want is that wolf."

"The only canine around here is my dog." Caleb growled towards him slightly, it was like a natural reaction for him to growl if anyone called him a dog, even if they were acting, he just couldn't help it.

"Why did he just growl?" Skye asked.

"He doesn't like to be called a dog." Ciara answered. Tom walked quickly towards the car and pressed his face to the glass to look inside. Bags and a space for the cage outside, nothing that indicated a wolf inside. But maybe there was a clue. He reached down for the door handle to open it, that's when Charlie had to stop him before they found the girls underneath the car. The rifle was rested over his foot, so all he had to do was bring his leg up quickly and catch it. He readied to shoot it and aimed it to them and both quickly looked back to see him ready to shoot and Caleb with teeth bore and hackles raised.

"Get…away…from…my…car" He ordered threateningly and slowly to make it perfectly clear to them.

"Your mate is pretty scary." Anya whispered through the layer of fear shrouding the three of them.

"Anything to do with him being a dog and he'll snap." Ciara nodded

"Or what, you'll shoot or your little mutt will attack?" Tom scoffed as the turned to face him. Ciara clenched her eyes a little, knowing what would happen next.

"Yep, that'll do it."

Caleb went to charge at him, but did take more then a step before Charlie stuck his leg out to stop him.

"Exactly." Charlie replied. "Now leave, there's nothing for you here." Tom, with his fist curled stepped closer to attack him; Steve stopped him however and shook his head. He saw in Charlie's eyes desperation, enough to prove he would pull the trigger. The White Wolf wasn't here; if it was then it wasn't far away. He must have hidden it somewhere.

"We'll go, but don't think you're off the hook." He warned as he walked back towards his car. "We'll be watching you." Suddenly, Tom pulled out a knife and jammed it into Charlie's car tire; it banged and hissed as the air escaped it. He yanked it out and walked to the car a confident and smug grin on his face. He slammed his car door and the car started to reverse, flicking dirt and small stones into the air as they did.

"The wolf was here. There's white fur in the car." Tom growled in frustration as they turned and headed back to the road.

"We'll wait them out, they'll make a mistake soon and that's when we'll catch her. Don't worry, we'll have out prize soon enough."

Back in the site, everyone could breathe in relief. Charlie lowered the gun and held it at waist height and the girls breathed heavily under the car. "Well, there goes the spare." Charlie groaned as he looked at his flat tire.

At the same time, back in Jasper, things were getting bad. Leo and Cara's fight happened this morning, and all day the two had been avoiding one another. Not because of anger, but they just couldn't bring themselves to look at one another again to say just how sorry they were. Leo deepened his hole, so now he wouldn't be poking out of it and it allowed him to be unseen unless Cara walked in front of it. He had cried to himself all day, refusing to eat, drink or talk to anyone, he couldn't look at Cara for what he did to her, he couldn't look at his girlfriend or family to see the look of shock and disappointment that he knew would be on their faces. Cara had lain in the same spot where she fell to cry most of the day, not moving to talk or look at anyone. She too eventually crawled into her burrow in the ground and refused to look at anyone until Eve managed to talk her out to have her wounds dealt with. Leo wouldn't listen, he cried and cried. Cara had a small bite on her neck, drawing a small amount of blood from it, a larger on her left forepaw with Leo bit down hard on her. She had a scratch on her chest and a few smaller ones on her left side. She begged Eve and Leo's family for forgiveness, which she received, but she dared not ask or even look at Leo for his forgiveness.

She still quietly sobbed to herself as Eve wiped a natural painkiller in the form of a liquid over the small wounds she received. She wanted to do Leo as well, but he wasn't listening and Cara dared not convince him, even if everyone else asked her to. Kate and cried into Humphrey neck and he was on the verge of it as he rubbed her back. Rick had to go back to Nikita, his mind scarred from witnessing it and he knew she'd interrogate him for the answer why. Dom and Jasper had returned to find the place like this and they couldn't believe what had happened and tried to comfort their mother with hugs and affection. So now while Jasper hugged his mother, Sahara was sitting by the den bars, continuing to try and get Leo to come out. She knew he wouldn't, so now she was ready to give up. She looked to the ground and sniffed as a tear fell down her muzzle. "Please Leo, just come out. I can't lose you. I've been looking for you for seventeen years, I can't lose you now, especially now." She then lifted her head at a thought, a way on getting him to talk. The phone, it was just behind her. She learned from watching Eve use it and used the same method to make it ring.

On the other side of the line, Charlie answered. "Not now guys, we're kind of busy." He sighed as he leaned back against the car that he knew wouldn't be going away where.

"Charlie? It's Sahara."

"Sahara, I just said we're busy…" She stopped him.

"I need to talk to Skye, trust me, this is more important."

Back inside the den, Leo continued to cry into his paw, sobbing and crying to no end. He had hurt Cara, disappointed his parents, shamed his family, he was the worst wolf in the world. His emotions were carried away by the mad wolf inside him, this wasn't just crying, it was mad crying. He just couldn't stop thinking about all these bad things. He was bad; he was a bad, mad wolf.

"Come on son." A male voice said. He removed one paw to see his grandfather sitting outside the hole with a large grin on his face. Now he felt worse, he was hallucinating again. He covered his eyes and ignored it to keep crying. "Leo, that's enough now."

"You're not real." He sobbed. "Leave me alone." Suddenly, he felt a paw on his own and lifted them off. Winston reached into the hole and was actually touching him.

"I'm just as real as I was before."

"Bu-but, you're dead, grandpa." Leo stuttered as he dropped his paw.

"Not in here I'm not." He smiled and touching his chest. Yep, defiantly a serious hallucination.

"Now come on Leo, that's enough."

"I can't look at them grandpa, I just can't. I want to stay in here and…"

"Leo, listen to me."

"I am grandpa." He sniffed.

"Come on, listen to me. Can you hear me Leo?" He said.

"Wh-what?" Leo sniffed again and confused. Suddenly, after he blinked, Winston was gone and in his place was a phone.

"Leo, come on brother, I can hear you so you must be hearing me." Skye's voice came out of it. "Come on Leo, listen to me."

"Skye?" He asked.

"Well who else dummy?" Giggled on the other side. Skye, she was the one person who could get through the Leo more then anyone else. Those two were closer then anyone else, s if anyone could get Leo to talk and come out it was her. "What happened Leo?" She asked caringly. He started to cry again and laid his head on the ground between his paws. She knew then that it might have been better to not have asked that. "It's not your fault."

"I hurt Cara." He cried with a quivering lower lip. "I hurt her and now mom and dad are disappointed in me."

"Now they're not." She replied. "They'd never be mad at you."

"Yes they are!" He said a little louder and crying once again into his paws.

Skye looked around, she was a little way from the others, but they could hear seeing as the phone was on loudspeaker. They pretended not to listen while they tried to figure out what to do now the car was ruined. There wasn't anyone else around her; there was one thing she could try. Leo cried and wailed heavily into his paws, everything was all his fault, everybody hated him.

"_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover…"_ Suddenly, she started singing. Leo lifted his paws again to look at the phone. "Come on, you know the words." She said sweetly down the phone. It was their song, he knew the words. He sniffed again as she repeated the words. _"Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover…"_ He opened his mouth and answered with a weak voice.

"**H-hey sister, know the water's sweet but blo-blood is thicker."** She grinned to herself triumphantly. Outside the den, Sahara, Humphrey and Kate had gathered to see and hear if it would work.

"Come on, you can do better then that." She giggled, making him surprisingly laugh a little as well. _"Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover…"_ Once more and pretty much straight away and in time as well as a little louder.

"**Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker."**

"_**Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do…"**_ They sang together, this was their own song. Anya, Ciara, Caleb and Charlie stopped and watched her. Anya was impressed at her voice she admitted, she really cared for her brother clearly.

"_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?"_

"**Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?****"**  
"_**Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**_

_**Ahh…"**_

_**What if I'm far from home?"**_

"_Oh brother I will hear you call."_

"_**What if I lose it all?"**_

"**Oh sister I will help you out!"**

"_**Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do!"**_

Leo wasn't crying, for the first time since this morning he wasn't crying anymore and he had a small smile on his face. Sahara took this moment while they were talking to talk to Eve after pulling her away when she had finished with Cara. "Is there anything you can do to slow it down?" She asked from a little distance away. "We both know he's getting worse too quickly, is there anything you can do?"

"If there was I would have tried it by now." Eve said with a shake of her head. "Nobody wants to lose him dear, but…"

"Don't "but"." Sahara snapped quickly. "There can be not "buts" in this. He's going to get better." Kate walked towards them, feeling the need to say something.

"Sahara, nobody wants to lose him, especially me after everything Humphrey and I went through to keep him and look after him. And it kills me inside to know that maybe he won't…" She couldn't finish when Sahara stopped her. Even Kate knew what the most likely outcome of this would be and it brought her great pain and tears to even think about it. But she had to be ready for it, as did her family.

"Don't say it." She snapped. "God damn it Kate don't say it."

"What? That he might die?" She questioned a little loudly. "I don't want to lose him. He's my first pup and the last thing I want is for him to die."

"He's not going to."

"And I don't want to believe it." Kate snapped back and getting a little in her face. "But I can see that each day he and Cara are getting worse and we need to start facing the fact that he might not make it." A tear fell down her cheek as she said it, a piece of her ripped as it left her lips.

"How can you say that?" Sahara yelled disappointedly. "He's your son and you're ready for him to die?"

"What choice do we have?" Kate yelled back, by now everyone was wondering what was happening and watched them, feeling a second fight beginning to start. "Charlie isn't back yet and…"

"He'll be back soon." Sahara intervened again. "He's got a White Wolf and they will both get better. How could you talk like this, it sounds like you…"

"Don't you say it." Kate growled. "Don't you dare."

"What? That it sounds like you want your son to die?!" Sahara bellowed into her face.

"Ok you two, that's enough." Eve said and trying to split them apart, she failed and Kate simply and gently pushed her away.

"How can you say that?!" Kate screamed. "I'm his mother!"

"And I'm his girlfriend!" She added. Humphrey was by his mates side, not agreeing with either of them but he tried to split them up and on the other side of them Jasper and Dom tried to help. They started to succeed and pulled them a little distance apart and Jasper stood in-between them. Omega's, just like their father, great and splitting up fights. As they continued shouting the boys talked quietly to try and calm them down, they were simply ignored.

"You're someone he loves, I'm his mother!"

"You bitch." Sahara snarled and trying to push passed Dom who held her firmly. "You don't love him at all. If you did you wouldn't be saying this."

"How dare you talk to me like this!" Kate roared. Everyone was speaking over each-other; it was growing intense and insane. "I'M HIS MOTHER, WHAT REASON COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE THAT UNDERMINES ME?!"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Sahara screamed. Suddenly, it all fell silent and everyone stared at her. Leo's eyes' snapped open and gasped, Dom, whose paw was on her stomach to hold her still, pulled his paw away. As he got up, Leo hung up the phone and walked to the den bars and looked at her with the same wide eyes. He didn't look at anyone else but her.

"What did you say?" He asked. She looked at him. She was stupid to say it, her secret was out.

"Leo, baby I'm pregnant." He started mouthing words, trying to piece together what he just heard. So many words, so my emotions, he couldn't handle it. Suddenly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he flopped over into his side and fainted. Eyes went from him back to Sahara.

"Is it true?" Kate asked, this time in shock and much calmer. Sahara nodded.

"It's true; Leo's going to be a father." Nobody knew how to react to this; it was a good and bad thing at the same time. With Leo ill and dying, it would seem Sahara would be raising pups by herself. It explains a number of things, her hostility, her suddenly disappearances most likely to throw up due to morning sickness. The eagerness for him to get better as well as the nervousness around her the other day when Kate and her spoke of the subject of mating, it was so clear now.

"When did it happened?" Eve asked as she walked towards her.

"What?" She asked.

"When did it happen? This is important, when did it happen?"

"On the night of the moonlight howl." She answered with a tilted head. Why would it matter? "The night before he had the seizure."

"So after he was infected?" She asked and wanting a confirmation. Sahara nodded, still not understanding. "Dom, I need you to get Garth, now." She demanded quickly and turning to him.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Tell him it's urgent and he needs to get here now." He nodded and started running off to the leader's den, still not understanding what was happening.

"Eve, tell me what's happening?" Sahara asked, not sure whether she should be worried or not, but her mind instantly went to that she should be. She looked at her, a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Sahara…you're infected."

**DUN, DUN,DUN! Now who expected that? Sahara's pregnant and also infected? Congratulations to TheChriZ1995 for spotting it and letting me know first. I had this planned for a while, shortly after i starting this story, but did any of you expect it? I'll admit, i had a little fun writing this chapter, mainly the argument between Kate and Sahara and also Leo's reaction. But anyway, hope you guys enjoy it and i'll update soon. : )**

**The FalconWolf**


	17. Chapter 17 Major Setbacks

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 17: Major Setbacks

* * *

"So grandma got sick too?" Shadow asked in awe, man this story was getting good.

"She did, and it was all my fault?" The elder said and shaking his head.

"But how? You didn't say you bit her?" His eyes widened, ok, this wasn't good.

"Ask your mom and dad that, they'll explain it better then I could."

* * *

Fluttering his eyes, Leo was once again greeted by the same figure he had been seeing for a while now. Winston sat looking down at him, beyond him the bars to the den were gone, and Cara and everyone else had disappeared. Outside it was still dark. He didn't move, he smacked his lips to moisten them which caused Winston to look down at him. "What did I tell you Leo?" He said. "Not yet." He faded away quickly, this time Leo didn't blink and watched as he disappeared and the bars, Cara and everyone outside the den reappeared. Only, in Winston's place Sahara now sat. He blinked several times again as he was brought out of his hallucination and back into the real world.

"Finally." Sahara sighed in relief to see him move. "I thought you were dead." She giggled half amused and half worried, so it was a nervous laugh really.

"What happened, did I fall asleep?" As he looked up at her, it was then he noticed there were no bars between them. "What are you doing? Get out; I don't want to hurt you."

"Leo, what do you remember?" She asked as she pushed himself up with a groan.

"Well, I'm still dreaming of grandpa if that's what you're asking." Ok, he didn't remember. There was only one way she'd be able to tell him now, just plain and simply.

"Leo, I'm pregnant." But it seems he didn't hear.

"It's funny, he keeps telling me "not yet", but why not? What's he talking about."

"Leo, didn't you hear me I said I'm pregnant." She said again.

"Yeah, I heard you." He replied. "Anyway, they're getting more vivid and I still think I'm dreaming because you're in here with me and now you're saying that you're pregn…" Then it clicked. His eyes stretched far wider then ever before and he looked her in the eyes, she was nothing but serious. He looked her from the eyes to her stomach which was yet to show before looking her back in the eye.

"Leo, I'm telling the truth, I'm carrying your pups."

"H-How?" He stuttered, not wanting to believe it. He couldn't, hence why his mind skipped that fact and thought he was still in a dream. Deep down he didn't want to believe it. She however took this more amusedly and sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"Well first we howled and then we went back to my den and then we…"

"No, no, not that. I mean…just…" He couldn't get his words straight, this was really happening. Only a few years ago he was a fifteen year old human boy, two years later, he's a five year old wolf and about to be a father. "Oh crap." His eyes started to flutter again as his head started to spin.

"Oh someone keep him up." Kate giggled as Sahara caught him from fainting again.

"You sly dog." Dom smirked. Pretty much everyone had gathered on the other side of the bars. Dom, Jasper, Kate, Humphrey, Eve, only Cara wasn't around and her tail sticking out of her hole showed she wasn't interested in this subject.

"This is…"

"Great?" Sahara finished for him. "Leo we're going to have a family." She smiled. He looked her again in the eye, he still couldn't fathom this.

"I…don't… I just… Sahara, I'm not ready." He said with all seriousness. Ok, this had taken a turn nobody had expected, everyone thought he'd be thrilled; it turns out he's not it seems. "You said you wouldn't get pregnant that night. You lied to me?" He asked a little angered if anything.

"I didn't know this would happen. And truth be told I don't think I'm ready. But this is happening, I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be a father, we have to do what's right for the pups." He shook his head and turned his back to her. He didn't want to believe it, but he had no choice. She was hurt. "Don't you love me anymore?" She asked, hurt that he'd not want this. She didn't want this at first, but it seems pregnancy can change wolves. She wants this and a family, also a mate to raise them. He looked back at her.

"Of course I love you." He answered and walking right up to her. "I love you more then anything in the world. It's just…"

"You didn't expect this." She finished for him. He nodded. "Neither did I, but I can't do this on my own. Leo I need you, your pups are going to need you. None of us can do this without you."

"And you're not going to." He smiled a little. "This was our fault, we'll do this together." He pulled her against him and she nuzzled his neck fur.

"I love you Leo, so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." He loved her, but he was lying. He wasn't going to be able to raise his pups, he wasn't going to watch them grow up and he wasn't going to be able to have the talks his own father had with him. He was going to die, Sahara obviously didn't want to think that and wanted the believe he would get better. He'd have to play along for her, anything to keep her happy. "Did you come in here just to tell me that?" He asked as they pulled away. "It's not safe for you to be in here."

"Well, the Mad Wolf disease is caused by blood to blood, right? So saliva or touch blood." He nodded, he knew that. "Well if your pups have half your blood in them, then so do I. If you understand me here." He tried hard to think. "You infected me the night we mated Leo. I'm infected too." His eyes widened, and he looked her over. He knew he didn't bite her that night or anything, so it was clear that as a result of their intimacy she became infected.

"I'm so sorry." He said with watery eyes. Thanks to him, she was sick and dying now. The last thing he wanted to do was infect someone else, now he had, just not in the way he thought.

"Don't be." She smiled reassuringly. "I've been fine the entire time, I didn't even know about it until today. My guess is it will take a lot longer for me to feel it if I haven't by now."

"But will the pups be ok?" He asked more worryingly.

"As long as I birth them before I get really sick, I'm sure they will be." She nodded. "But don't worry, we'll all be fine, Charlie and Skye will be back with the White Wolf and we'll all be ok."

Outside the den Eve look back after hearing the sounds of paw steps. Garth and Lily approached, just as she asked Dom went to retrieve them, but Garth was preoccupied and couldn't come. But he was here now, he had to know this. "Mom, is something wrong." Lily asked. She shook her head and walked towards them to keep a little distance from the den so nobody would hear them. Lily looked passed her to see Sahara now in the den. "Why's Sahara in there?" Garth spotted that and asked the same thing with his gaze.

"Leo and her mated three days after he was first infected, as the Mad Wolf disease is blood to blood mating will do just fine. She's infected as well." Garth sighed and looked at a spot on the ground to his right, his fear coming to haunt him and creep out of his nightmares.

"This can't carry on much longer Eve." He said as he stared at that spot. She instantly knew where he was going with this and couldn't believe he was thinking about it let alone bringing it up again.

"Garth you can't possibly…" He intervened her.

"This started off with just Cara, then it was Leo and now it's Sahara as well. One by one more wolves are getting infected and at this rate it won't be long until it hits the pack."

"It's not anyone's fault." She insisted. "Sahara didn't even know she was infected."

"That's the point." He added. "She didn't know and there was nothing to stop her from biting someone else in the future and then they would and so on until the pack is nothing but Mad Wolves. If we didn't know this then the entire pack would have been infected and we would have lost many wolves." He said with authority.

"Garth, honey you need to calm down."

"I can't Lily." He said with the same stressed tone. He then looked back to Eve."

"This can't go on much longer. Sooner or later something needs to be done. I don't want to say or think it but at some point we need to deal with them." He then turned after those final words and walked away, leaving Lily and Eve to watch him leave with genuine faces of worry and fear.

"He can't be serious." Eve said.

"He doesn't want to do it mom." Lily reassured. "But you know Alphas, the pack comes first and he's only sticking by it. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, but he has to protect the pack."

Daylight came around longer then anyone had hoped. The previous night was a stressful time. Charlie worried that Anya would run, Anya worried she'd be found by the hunters that have been after her for two years, and now everyone was stressed by how they'd get home in time for Leo. It was over a week's walk to Jasper from here, and with a flat tire they had no choice but to do that. Charlie was eager, he wanted to get home without any problems, this trip has been every but a simple trip so far. But he was still determined to make it home in one piece and with Anya. Charlie was up before anyone else, Caleb, Ciara and Skye had slept around the fire pit that still had a trickle of smoke rising from it and Anya was back in her cage, this time inside the car to keep her a little out of sight. For once, last night she didn't put up a fight to get back in it, she was willing after feeling a small sense of protection while inside, even more after Charlie put the cage in the car to keep her out of sight.

But like I said, Charlie was up first and need to get things ready. He woke Anya up, brought her outside and tied the other end of the leash to the front bumper. He folded the cage back up and put it away in the back of the car and removed from it a rucksack. He filled it with some food, water, ammunition for his rifle; he packed the tranquilliser pistol and a few syringes just in case. He packed what he thought he'd need, he couldn't travel heavy, it would only slow them down, light packing was the only option. He called a break-down service, asking them to pick up his car and take it back to Jasper. They'd be here in a few hours, but they'd be gone by then and he told them where he hid the keys. All that had only taken half an hour and at the end of it the other had started to wake up. He wasn't done yet though, the others found him reading a map laid out across the bonnet of his car and he studied it carefully, trying to plot out their direction. Caleb approached and placed his front paws upon it to take a closer look.

"I was thinking if we follow this road a little way, there's a town a few miles down it." He said as he pointed it out and Caleb watched his finger as it drifted across the map. "We can try and find some Car hire place and get back to Jasper faster."

"Yeah, or we can just walk." Caleb responded. "Ciara and I know how to get back from here. He came up through here on the way up to Alaska." He added while pointing to an area of woodland not far away. "I say we stick to your plan, do to this town and try and find a car, if not then we followed straight down south-east and into Jasper."

"That'll take a week, it might be ok for you but not for me. You wolves are used to walking that distance all the time, I'm not." Charlie replied with a shake of his head. "Plus we won't make it back in time by walking, Leo's getting sicker by the day and he won't make it another week. I told them I'd only take a week, if we had the car we'd have been there by tonight."

"Leo will be fine." He replied. "If I know him as well as I think I do then I know he won't give up without a fight."

"I hope so, come on, let's get moving." He folded the map several times and put it in the rucksack as Caleb explained the plan to the girls. But he stopped before reaching them and looked back to him. "Oh, and err….sorry for growling at you last night." He apologised. "I just don't like being called a dog."

"Sorry for calling you on." Charlie nodded and accepting it. "But I'll admit you are one strange looking wolf."

"Well, truth be told I am only half wolf, the other half is dog." He chuckled as he walked on. Afterwards, Charlie walked around to Anya and started to untie her. But as he did, he noticed Skye walking towards the trees on her own. As soon as Anya was untied, he gave the leash to Caleb and walked after her. Of course his actions confused them all, what was he up to?

Meanwhile, Skye scrapped at the ground she had just urinated on to mask the scent a little better. It was then that Charlie bushed the bush before her apart and stepped through, giving her a freight.

"God, don't I get any privacy around here?" She laughed a little. He wasn't so amused; he was all too serious as he walked right up to her, a worryingly slight aggressive look on his face.

"Listen, let's get one thing straight." He said as she backed up into a tree, now actually starting to fear him. "Leo's not your brother, he's mine." Really, this was what this was all about? "We have the same parents, I was there when he was born and I grew up with him. Stay out of it, he's my brother. You're some wolf that grew up with him."

"He's my brother too." She retaliated bravely. "Yeah, I did grow up with him. Yes, he's my brother just as much as he's yours. I've know him longer then you, he chose my family over yours and wanted to live as a wolf. He's been in my family since before I was born, you said yourself he was acting like a wolf before he even came to my family. He was meant to be in this one, not yours." He stamped his foot and knelt down in front of her, a killer look in his eye. She was now feeling as though the devil was in front of her.

"Do you share the same blood?" He growled. "Do you have the same parents with the same blood? Do you know the feeling of being able to see him after thinking he was dead for fourteen years?" He asked. "No, only a true sibling would feel and think like that. So what if he learned a few tricks off you, he's not your brother, so stop thinking that he is." He then stood up and turned to walk away, feeling as though his threat was done and over with. But she wasn't done.

"He never talks about you, you know." She tempted to say. He stopped, but he didn't look back at her. "The entire time he's know about you, I think I've only heard him say your name at least once a month. Whereas he says my name and my brother's and I see him everyday. You hardly see him every three days." She was playing with fire here. He didn't answer; he walked back through the hedge and back towards the camp site. Skye didn't know how close she was to being hurt then; she gulped and after a moment walked through the same hedge and back towards the campsite. She wasn't fazed much though, she had a point to make and she had made it.

"Are you ok? You were taking your time." Ciara asked now relieved to see her all well. Charlie was sorting a few things out with the car and eyed her as she approached them.

"Everything's fine, just needed to bathroom and to see if there was anything to eat around." Nobody seemed to have noticed it, but Anya spotted the look in her eyes as they momentarily quickly darted towards Charlie and back again. There was something in them that showed she…well, she couldn't figure it out, something had happened while they were both in the hedges.

"Let's go guys; we've got a long way to go." Charlie said as he slammed the trunk shut and hid the key under the wheel arch, the place he told the company coming to get it.

"We can use the trees to walk along the road." Ciara said as they started going on their now prolonged version of the trip. "That way we won't be seen and we won't get lost."

Finally, Leo could hold Sahara again as she could back, he could kiss her seeing as they were both infected and there wasn't any chance they'd get any worse. She was able to lick his wounds clean from fighting Cara, another stupid perk to being infected. That night they slept side by side, happy that between them their children were curled up together, more or less. Leo was the first to awake; everyone had gone to their homes last night, leaving the three of them alone in the secluded den. Well, more like four if you include another of Leo's hallucinations that was Winston was more. "This is becoming a habit now Grandpa." He yawned and pushing himself up to his paws.

"Is it really a bad thing to see me son?" He asked. "A little reassurance to know that's I'm doing fine here."

"You're in my head, nothing more. This is just me going insane." He turned to walk out of the back to sue the bathroom, but there he was, sat and blocking his entrance.

"I'm as real as you can get son." He smiled. "So real in fact I want to say congratulations and thank you for making me a great grandfather now."

"I'm still trying to get my head around it." He sighed and sitting down before him, seeing he wasn't going to get around him while this was happening. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It's a scary thought isn't it?" He chuckled. "I still remember the day when I found out Eve was pregnant with your mother and Lily. It was a strange day that was."

"How do I know this is really you and not just my imagination?" Leo then asked. "You're only saying things I know."

"You don't. But maybe you should heed my words anyway when I say that you do not have long. Whether I be you imagination or not, we both know there isn't much time left."

"I know." Leo said and shaking his head. "There's not going to be any choice over this is there?" He added as he looked back at Sahara who still slept peacefully.

"There's always a choice son." Winston responded. "There's always a choice."

Once again, in the same time and in the same place, all was not as it seems. Sahara was indeed awake, Kate, Humphrey, Eve, Lily and Garth sat outside the den worryingly watching Leo talk in his sleep and Cara still lay in her hole. Sahara was growing worried; sure she's heard him talk in his sleep before, not like this. Before it was more of a mumble really, but he was talking clear words and sentences. "Do we wake him up?" Sahara asked as she looked down at him.

"No, just leave him and let him wake up on his own." Suddenly, he spoke another clear word.

"Grandpa…" Surprisingly, he started to cry, crying as if he was awake. Tears fell down his face and he quietly cried to himself. "I don't want this." He sniffed as he fell to the floor and Winston sat there watching. This dream was becoming a torture.

"That's a choice none of us get." He replied. "I didn't have a choice whether to have that heart attack or not." He chuckled. Leo started to cry a little louder into his paws, he couldn't live with this. He was going to be a father, but he knew that he wasn't going to live to see them grow or probably even be born and name them. He removed his paws for a moment to look at him, only to find it was now Sahara awake and the hallucination, or dream, was over. He covered them again and cried into his paws again as he felt Sahara start rubbing his back.

"It's ok." She cooed softly. "It was just a dream."

"It wasn't, it was real." He cried. "I know it was, grandpa was there and he was talking and I felt him and…"

"You saw Dad?" Kate asked, she got her answer in the form of a nod. He waved her paw for him to come closer, so he did and got as close to her against the bars as he could.

"I want to be a dad." He continued to cry into her chest. "I want to see my children, I want to be called "dad", I want to name them and teach them to how to avoid boys and treat girls nicely." This elicited a slight laugh form everyone. He however didn't, he had a new dream now, to live with his children and watch them have their own. He wanted to live and he wasn't a life. "I don't want to die mom." These words stung each and every heart around them. Why? Because they saw that he was convinced he was going to die, and they didn't dare think about it, but they felt it deep down, so deep that they buried it deep inside, but it was still there. They looked around at one another; they knew this hysterical and never ending crying was all the disease making him do it. But a great majority of it was really him wanting all this more then anything. "Grandpa told me I was going to die." He wailed. "He said it was time yet but I was going to die."

"It wasn't real Leo." Kate sniffed in an attempt to hold back her own tears. "Dad's gone and he would never say those things to you."

"I don't care." He sniffed and looking up into her eyes. "I'm not ready to die mom." She saw it in his eyes how much he didn't want to die, even if he did say right at the time he was found to be going Mad Wolf he wasn't willing for it to happen. The circumstances have change, and she couldn't handle it anymore. Kate was going to lose Leo, Humphrey was going to lose his son, and Sahara's pups would lose their father.

In the north western part of Canada, things were starting to look up. But only for a short period of time that is. The group was spotted by a kind man driving passed in his pickup and offered them a lift. So of course they accepted it after Charlie convinced the man they were all his dogs. He did tell them the truth, with a small lie within, that their car was ruined and they needed a ride to the next town over. The man himself was travelling to the next town over for business and after helping the "dogs" into the back, they drove there and reaching it in no time at all. It was an ecstatically great feeling for the wolves to feel the wind going passed them at such a speed. The scents that hit them, the feeling of the wind brushing passed them and pulling at their fur. Even Anya admitted she was having fun for once, even surprised to see there were kind humans out there unlike the hunters and Charlie. She was having fun, enjoy the company of these wolves that should her kindness when her pack was full of discipline and lack of fun. But like I said, the period of fun and luck only lasted a short time, and after reaching the town and the wolves hid themselves away, Charlie was gutted to find there was no-where around here to get a car. So what other choice did they have, but to walk the entire trip. Yes, they knew Leo was getting worse with each day and this was pushing their luck once again, but there was no other choice. This time, Ciara and Caleb led the way, following the same route they took on the way to Alaska. Simple really, just follow the same route back and they'd be home in about a week, give or take a day. It angered Charlie, but there was no other choice.

He and Skye refused to talk to each other as they journeyed through the forest they were currently in. They weren't going to get along and the other began to sense it. Skye walked beside Anya, the leash was tied around her wrist to allow her to talk and walk at the same time, so Anya chose to bring it up.

"So what's the deal with you and the human?" She asked. "I saw something today that I wasn't sure about."

"We had a little argument." She glared towards him while he walked in front. "That's all."

"Looked to be a little more then an argument."

"How do you say piece of caribou crap in Russian?" She laughed a little and answered.

"Kusok karibu der'ma" She chuckled. "I take it you don't like him."

"Not really." She shook her head. "He doesn't know how to have fun. The moment we left he was set on finding you and bringing you back by any means necessary. I've tried to lighten him up a little, but he wasn't having any of it."

"I thought you said you were an Alpha?" She questioned.

"I am, I mean… it's understandable because my mom's an Alpha and my dad's an Omega."

"That's against pack law!" She exclaimed. "That can't be."

"Not in our pack." Skye giggled. "In ours my mom and dad changed that, now it doesn't matter what rank you are."

"So how does the human fit into all this? Why's he here and how can he understand us?" She asked.

"Guys, we've got a problem!" Caleb yelled back to them.

"I'll tell you later." She replied as they caught up to see what they guessed was the problem. A river, deep and fast flowing, more like rapids to be truthful.

"It wasn't like this when we came this way." Ciara said as they watched a stick flow quickly passed them and down the rocky rapids.

"Are you saying you swam through that?" Charlie asked rather impressed if they did. It would be a tough feat for him let alone for two wolves.

"It wasn't this deep or this fast last time." Caleb added. "We'll have to find somewhere else to swim across. It's got to be calmer further down stream. These rapids have to end at some point."

"Isn't there a bridge or a shallower spot?" Anya asked before they moved.

"It stays deep all the way down. Why?" Ciara asked.

"I can't swim." She answered awkwardly.

"Seriously? You can't swim?" Charlie asked, refusing to believe her.

"I'm serious; I have a fear of water." She replied honestly. Skye looked further downstream; coincidently there was a solution to this problem.

"Guys, look over there." She pointed. A fallen tree, thick at the base and thinner towards the end and stretch out across the river, providing them with a perfect opportunity. Charlie stepped onto it first, quickly feeling it creaked under his weight.

"Wait." Skye said and stopping him from moving further. "Maybe one of us should go first." For once he agreed with her and stepped to the side. Ciara stepped up and clambered onto it, soon followed by Caleb, but he made sure he was equally spaced out from her to not apply too much weight on one spot. While they walked across, Skye slipped the leash off around her paw, causing Anya to become puzzle no less.

"So you trust me not to run off now?" She asked sceptically.

"I never didn't." Skye smiled. "Now come on, just be careful."

"You really care about me?" She asked shocked as she hopped up onto the tree and started cautiously walking.

"I'd like to think you as a friend, and friends trust each other." She stopped and looked back at her.

"You want to be my friend?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind." She nodded, too surprised by this to speak, before walking on just as Ciara and Caleb jumped off and safely to the other side.

"Come on Charlie, it's all good!" Ciara called to him, and with that, and with arms spread apart to help with his balance, he started walking. Instantly, the tree creaked and groaned as his weight pushed down onto it. His footsteps even wobbled it slightly making Skye and Anya's steps harder to take. He kept a distance away from the she-wolves though, trying to keep the weight a little more equal either end.

"Looking good human!" Caleb teased and laughed with Ciara. She looked back up the river, only to see something bad.

"Guys, hurry it up already." She said.

"We're going as fast as we can." Anya replied as she neared the other side.

"Well go quicker." She added, desperation in her voice.

"Why, what's the rush?"

"That!" They all looked upstream, a log, big, heavy spiky log came following quickly towards them. It wouldn't be small enough to go underneath it, but it would knock anyone on it off.

"Anya, hurry it up already." She jumped off the tree and landed safety and Skye was soon to follow. "What Alpha can't swim?" She giggled.

"One who has a fear of water." Anya giggled back. Suddenly, Charlie yelled out as the log crashed into the tree, causing it to violently wobble and even move, resulting and causing him to slip and fall into the water with a splash followed by a louder one as the tree slipped off the ground and into the same spot he went in.

"Charlie!" Caleb yelled fearfully as he, Ciara and Skye scrambled to the edge and tried to see through the foamy, bubbly water to spot him. They couldn't.

"Where is he?" Skye asked. She wasn't sure how to feel, good that the human that threatened her was gone or bad that their last words together had to be bad.

"There he is!" Ciara yelled and pointing further down stream. He struggled to keep above the water as the fast flowing river took him further down stream towards his death that he was yet to spot. "Quick, there's a waterfall further down, we've got to get him out!" She yelled again as they started to sprint after him. Skye went to run with them, but noticed something else. She looked back; Anya was running away in the opposite direction. She trusted her, how could she run away?

Anya couldn't believe her luck, the human was drowning and she had her opportunity, she wasn't going to waste it. Charlie fingers dragged themselves along the rock as he tried to grip something. It didn't work and he was only dragged further and further downstream. He struggled to breath due to the amount of times he was pushed back under. He could here and see every now and then all but Anya running alongside the river to try and catch him. How could they? They couldn't help him now. He was either going to die or he was going to get out, and he was determined to get out. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would, and he soon saw he was running out of time. The river curved to the right and when it straightened out it looked to be a sudden drop at the end of it. He had to get out of here.

Anya ran as fast as she could in any direction she thought best, any direction to get away from them will do. So right there and then it was the wrong direction. She didn't anticipate the river to turn right, and she nearly ran into it again as it ran passed her to with Charlie being carried with it. She watched him struggled to get a grip on anything he could reach and she watched as he started to get closer to the waterfall she could see from the tree she hid behind. She cracked a grin as she turned to run again, this time certain she was going in the right. But then something happened to her, like an epiphany.

Why was she running? Why was she leaving someone for dead? Why has she been struggling all this time when she was supposed to be saving someone's life? She was being selfish. They wanted her help to save a life, and she refused them. She has been a nuisance all this time. She was going to leave the human for dead. They treated her with kindness, they wanted to be a friend, offer her shelter, protection from the hunters that have been after her for so long, some place safe and far from them. She was the only one to be able to help them and right now she was the only one who could save the human. She looked back at the river, an irritated look on her face as the overwhelming sense to do something flooded her mind. She could see the waterfall, but a few metres from it another tree had fallen, another bridge and Charlie's only hope. The other were too far away, they wouldn't reach it in time. But she could. They weren't being the horrid ones in that moment, she was. She was being selfish, and now she had to put things right. "Chert poberi!" **(God damn it!)**

Charlie managed to grab a weak tree root, which didn't hold him for long and quickly it broke. He splashed and thrashed in the water, trying to fight the current and grab something before he went over the waterfall. It didn't work, and soon he started to face the fact he had failed Leo and he'd be seeing his parents soon. But then, Anya came running across the tree, shocking him more then anything. Why didn't the others have her? She through the leash attached to her harness over and into the water. "Grab it!" She yelled as he neared. It slapped him in the face before he gripped it tightly and Anya anchored her claws into the tree bark. She groaned at his weight and the force of the river, but she held firm, she was stronger then she looked. She started walking backwards, bringing him with her until she hit dry land. She continued to pull back and as she pulled he grabbed the rocks on the side to pull himself up and over.

He spluttered and coughed up the water he inhaled and she panted heavily as she collapsed on the spot. He rolled onto his hands and knees, throwing off his bag and rifle to the side and breathed deeply at the oxygen he needed. He looked up at her as she did to him. "Don't make me regret it, debil." **(Moron.)**

"You saved me." He said still confused. "Why? After everything I did, why would you save me?"

"I was the one being selfish." She answered. "I need to say sorry for how I was acting. I want to help; I want to help the sick wolf you were telling me about. But you wouldn't like it either if other came looking for you just to use your blood."

"I wouldn't, I'm sorry but if your pack was with you then maybe we could've."

"My pack is dead." She sniffed just as Ciara, Skye and Caleb came running over a hill and from behind grouping of trees, seeing them both and hearing what she just said. "Tom and Steve aren't the only ones after me, there are many." She sniffed again as a tear fell down her cheek. "Two years ago, my pack flourished in the area you found me." She didn't move her head off the ground as she spoke and flashes of memories came flooding back. "Many years ago my pack came across the ice bridge that formed from Russian to Alaska, we've lived in fear ever since and the humans drove us to extinction. They killed my friends, my family, and now I'm the last of my kind. I watched my grandfather die before me and my mother after trying to protect me. My father was fighting; I guess he suffered the same fate." She sniffed again. "I have been alone ever since I was seven months old, living in those rocks. My pack are dead, I'm the last White Wolf in America. If I'm the last then I need to set an example to everyone that we're not all selfish. I'm sorry, I want to help you."

Charlie reached up and started crawling towards her, and much to her disbelief, he un-clipped her harness. She lifted her head up and looked at him as he sat back on his heels, a slight tilt of her head as well. "We all make mistakes." He smiled. "I'm sorry for how I was." Skye didn't see that. He might be sorry to her, but she still sensed he wasn't sorry to her. A part of her started to wish Anya wasn't there to save him. Leo was her brother, she had a bigger right over him then he did. She's known him for over three years, all her life, Charlie a mere two years. He didn't deserve him.

**Sorry guys, i know it's a big chapter and i'll admit i didn't expect it to last this long, but i had a lot i wanted to fit in it, so there. On another note, i had a PM from someone this morning saying that SOPA is back. If anyone understands that then please explain it to me because i have no clue. Something about piracy issuses and that it could result in Fanfiction being shut down. I'd hate for that to happen, but I've been asked to get the word out and that you guys spread it. Anyway until next time. :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	18. Chapter 18 A Hunter

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 18: A Hunter

"They left earlier then we thought it seems." Steve said a little shorted temperedly as he fondled with a handful of leftover ash from the fire-pit. It was cold, but there was still some heat left inside it. The car was still here, so their only other choice they were left with was to travel on foot.

"I've got tracks." Tom added as he knelt down to take a closer look. "Four sets, one belongs to that dog of his and the other three are defiantly wolf. Where did that bastard hide her last night?" He walked back over to the car as Steve remained knelt down before the fire pit, trying to picture what their move would be and where they were headed from here. Tom laid on his front, a rather hard feat considering how "plump", shall we say, he was, it was another story getting back up again. He reached under and swept his had through the dirt, pulling it out his hand had multiple white fur strands on it amongst others. So it explains why he flipped like that when they went near it last night. He looked down at the clump of fur in his hand as he had his own epiphany. "Steve, do we really have to do this?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked back as he got up, throwing the ash away before clapping his hands and heading back to their truck.

"We've been after this wolf for a good two years now. Why spend all this time going after one White Wolf when there are thousands around the country?" Suddenly, he grabbed him by the collar of his deer skin jacket and hit him against the bonnet of Charlie's car.

"Do you know how much that one wolf would be worth on the open market?" He growled, spitting even a little in his face. "That one wolf would be worth ten times what any regular wolf would be worth, even more so alive. Finding this wolf would be the end of this; we can pay off our debts and hunt small game. Finding her would be the end of it all!"

"But we need to find her first." Tom retaliated. "We don't even know where they're headed." Steve looked down at the license plate, finding a clue and a possible destination. Then on the windshield, a sticker, a pass looking thing. The licence plate had a Jasper plate and the pass was a sticker to free entry into a park of some kind.

"There." He said releasing him and pointing to the sticker. "I bet you that's where they're headed."

* * *

"Feeling ash?" Shadow asked. "What's ash? And how does feeling it help grandpa?"

"Tracking, my dear boy, is made up of many things and many parts. I think you're a little young to understand it now."

"Please grandpa" Shadow whined, wagging his tail furiously and getting right up into the elder's face to show him his big, cute puppy eyes. It made him laugh; annoyingly he was one of the only wolves who could succeed in making him give in. He nodded and started shuffling to the side, another struggle due to age. He only moved a little and gestured for him to come closer, so he did.

"Tell me, what can you tell me about this spot?" He asked and patting the spot he was previously lying on.

"It smells like you grandpa." The pup grinned.

"Exactly, very good." He chuckled. "Now let's play a game, let me go hide and you can come and find me."

"I like this game!" The pup exclaimed as the elder pushed himself up to his tired paws.

"Close your eyes now, now peeking. Count to twenty." Shadow dropped his chest to the floor quickly and eagerly and covered his eyes and started counting, and as soon as he reached twenty he shouted.

"Ready or not, here I come! I'll find you grandpa!" But suddenly, he didn't know what to do. Was what he told him maybe a key to it? He looked around the den, clearly he wasn't in it, he must have gone out the back. He walked to that spot he was just lying in and placed his small paw onto it. It was still warm, he understood now. Those hunters in the story knew they had left long before because it was cold, whereas this spot was still warm and told him he was here recently. He knew he was, but now he understood. The same technique could be used to find prey. He inhaled the leftover scent from the spot and allowed his nose and mind to work together in making a mental picture of where he had gone. He visualised his grandfather walking out of the back of the den, so he followed him and the scent he left behind. He inhaled and exhaled quickly, filling his small lungs up and emptying them quickly to pick up any change in his scent. "I know you're out here grandpa!" He yelled with a giggle, his tail wagging a little quicker for a moment before he continued to smell him out.

He followed his nose left of the back entrance to the den to a large hole in the ground, apparently it was once full of water and in his grandfather's youth it was once a pool to wash in. But now it was just a hole, the water had drained from it naturally into the ground years ago. He peered over the edged and yelled happily. "Found you grandpa!" He was curled up at the bottom of the shallow hole, a smile on his face as he looked up at his grandson.

"Well done." He chuckled as suddenly Shadow catapulted himself into the hole, knowing he would be caught like he was. He opened his paws and brought him safely into the ground. "So how did you find me?"

"The ground in the den was still warm, so I knew you were there earlier." He answered as he sat down between his paws.

"Like the hunters with the ash." The elder nodded with an impressed grin. "They knew Charlie and the other were there recently because it still had heat in it. And after looking around at their surroundings, they found tracks they'd left behind, pieces of fur and clues to indicate where they had gone. When you get to my age dear boy, you'll need to learn how to use your other senses other then your smell. So finding clues as to where they went or to where they might be going are of great use."

"Can you use it to get out of danger?" The pup asked. Instantly the elder nodded.

"Certainly, I've used it many times to get out of danger and I'm sure you'll have to as well."

"What about getting out of holes?" One thing the elder didn't plan, getting out. His eyes widened a little more and he looked up and out of the hole. At the point he was in, he was a little too deep to get out from this spot. The pup giggled, finding this rather funny.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until someone comes looking for us." He chuckled.

* * *

It was instinct that told each other the four wolves they were being pursued, that the hunters weren't done with them yet and were closing in on them. They had a car, they were on foot, they couldn't outrun them so outsmarting them was the only choice. Anya now was fully entrusted with being off leash without fear of running away, she wanted to help and cure this wolf they were journeying to get back to. But it still confused her as to whom it was, it was either the Charlie's brother or Skye's brother, it couldn't be the same. Or, maybe there were two people she was needed to cure, a human and a wolf. While she was trying to figure this out on her own, Charlie was getting more irritated with himself. His clothes were soaked through and the coming night he knew would be a cold one, also a starving one. His bag and all its contents were soaked as well, ruined and even shredded from the times he crashed into the rocks. The only thing that seemed to have survived was his gun, he even test fired it to be sure. Knowing the hunters were after them, he couldn't leave any evidence. He took out as many rounds from his gun as he could, a small penknife, and tossed the bag and everything else over the waterfall, leaving all but his gun and a number of rounds in his pocket. They new they had to get somewhere before nightfall, a cave or someplace dry and where they could start a fire or else Charlie was sure to freeze during the night.

So dripping wet, literally, they continued on, needing to walk more ground before nightfall.

Back in Jasper, Sahara and Leo were talking, she was encouraging him to talk to Cara who still hadn't come out of her hole ever since they had the fight and Eve checked over her wounds. Not to eat or anything, her tail poked out and every now and then would swish across the dirt, so she was defiantly still alive. But in need of an apology from Leo. No-one else was around, Kate, Humphrey and Dom were out hunting for them all, Garth and Lily had returned home to spend some much needed time with their daughters to help wind things down and Eve was doing whatever it was senior she-wolves do with their spare time. "Go on, you need to apologise." Sahara insisted quietly for the eighth time.

"I can't." Leo replied and hanging his head. "I can't face her again."

"Yes you can, and I'm telling you that you will." She said sternly, a tone of voice she soon regretted as she felt her stomach begin to twist. "I'm going to throw up…" She groaned and covering her mouth with her paw. "You need to have said sorry before I get back." She added as her cheeks puffed out and she darted out the back of the den, sooner Leo began to hear her groaning and coughing. But she was being serious; he knew there would be hell to pay if he didn't. He looked at the near vertical hole in the ground with Cara's tail still sticking out of it. It was a terrifying thought as he walked towards her, a gulp sliding down his throat just before he poked her tail causing it to quickly slide to the side.

"C-Cara?" He stuttered. Instantly, the tail pulled itself into the dark hole and a quiet cry silently echoed out of it. "Can we talk?" He heard her mumble something inaudible, followed by a slightly louder cry. "What?" He asked softly. He heard her shuffling around and a moment later her head appeared in the darkness.

"I'm so sorry." He sniffed as tears fell down her black and grey face. It was funny; she looked an awful like one of his mother's old Alpha's friends and a current Beta of the pack, Hutch.

"I'm sorry too." He replied as he sat down. "I never wanted to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Can you forgive me?" She asked back as she crawled a little further out of the hole. He sat back on his haunches and opened his paws, which she took as a sign and walked into.

"You know it." He replied caringly. "I didn't mean to say those things I said before. We will get better." He cooed and rubbing her back, careful not to touch the spot she was bitten.

"I didn't mean to call you a dog, I just couldn't control myself." She sniffed again and tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Neither could I." He chuckled deeply.

"You're lying again though. I know we're going to die, and I'm sorry that you won't be able to see your pups." He sighed deeply and loudly as he tried to hold back his own tears again.

"It's ok, let's just lose our minds together and everything will work out fine. Sahara will get better and our children will live a full, happy life."

"Lose our minds together?" She giggled and pulling away to look at him. "That sounds fun."

"You bet." He chuckled for a moment.

"You know what; you'd have made a great dad."

"You really think so?" He asked, thinking she was only being modest.

"I do, really. They should be proud when they understand."

"Look, if we're going to be saying these "last words" stuff, I think you should take your pick of one of my brothers." He smiled. She quickly moved away from him.

"You can't be serious?" She questioned, a rather stunned look on her face.

"I'm deadly serious." He nodded. "You know as much as I do that they both like you, you just need to let one of them know that you do too, because I know you do." She sighed and blushed ever so slightly under her furry cheeks.

"Well, I kinda like Dom." She said quietly and innocently. "He's kinda cute and sweet, but he didn't look too happy when I told you guys about why I was kicked out of my pack." She sighed again.

"He's a young guy looking for something good to remember. My guess is someone as new as him is what he really wanted. But I still know he likes you as much as Jasper."

"You think so?"

"I know so; he's been acting a little different since you came along."

"But what about Jasper? I can't let him down."

"He'll understand, he'll find a nice girl soon. It won't be the end of his world."

"If you're so sure." She giggled a little. "Sahara's a lucky girl to have you, shame she beat me to the punch." He laughed again.

"Oh yeah, Dom's going to like you for sure."

As night fell, Charlie, as predicted, was shivering as they walked on through the forest. All day they had walked and his clothing had not dried like he hoped it would, so now he was facing the consequences. They needed to find and den, someplace safe, dry and where they could light a fire. They trekked alongside a lake at the bottom of the waterfall Charlie nearly fell off; it was near a road which if they followed that then it would lead them home. It was then that finally they found an abandoned cave in which they could sleep. Charlie started gathering fire wood and Anya and Skye hunted in one direction while Caleb and Ciara hunted in another. Charlie could cook on the fire and keep warm. When the fire was ready, Charlie stuck one of the many hares the wolves had gathered on a stick, skinned it before hand as best he could and held it over the flames while the other disgustingly and greedily gorged on the raw meat of the others. This place flourished with rabbits and large hare's it turns out, so finding food wasn't an issue.

The human watched all four groan and grumble as they ripped away at rabbit flesh with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. How could they stomach it? It amazed him he was able to just by watching them. "Disgusting." He muttered and prodding his own hare to see if it was ready.

"How's this disgusting?" Caleb asked as he swallowed. "Humans are disgusting all in all."

"How exactly?" He asked, intrigued to how humans would be disgusting. At least they didn't eat like animals.

"You stand on two feet." He answered.

"You don't have a tail." Ciara added.

"You've got weird looking paws." Anya agreed.

"You've got no sense of family." Skye glared, Charlie noticing it and why she said it. "The list could go on." She added before she averted her eyes and continued to eat the last of her rabbit. Charlie gaze his a final poke, feeling it was tender and perfect before taking a tempting bite, the last thing he wanted was to get food poisoning. It tasted ok, like tough chicken. It wasn't the first hare he had eaten, and this certainly wasn't the best. But it was food and it'll do. As he started, the others pretty much finished, the girls beginning to clean off their muzzle of the sweet juices, Caleb, being a typical guy as Ciara put it, wasn't too fussed about his appearance.

So was he started taking bite Charlie started thinking through something, and with the map spread out to his right he came to a conclusion.

"We're going to take much longer then a week to get home, I don't know how you guys did it, but we won't make it in time at this rate." He saw on the map that really they hadn't moved very far from the car. They had travelled about twelve hours from the car; if they continued on like that it was more likely that it would take around two weeks.

"Well, we did run a lot of the way." Ciara pondered as she and Caleb shared a look.

"And we hitched a ride on the train for a day before paw."

"Well that explains things. Guys we're not going to make it in time if we walk."

"Can't you just get another car?" Skye asked.

"We can't just steal a car. It doesn't work like that in the human world." He studied the map carefully as he chewed, that plan wouldn't work anyway, there was not another town around unless they headed back the way they came for two days. But then, something clicked. He dropped the hare and frantically pulled up his sleeve, could it be? Yes, that phone number from that girl he met in the hostel on the first night. The ink was faded, but the numbers were still visible. But there was a problem. His phone was broken, flooded with water; it was going to be of no use. Unless… "If we can find a phone then we can still make it."

Tom and Steve approached a river, following wolf, dog and humans tracks to the start of a fallen tree that now stuck out of the water. Clearly they had crossed here and it seems they nearly lost their lives doing it "Howe does he do it?" Steve asked rhetorically. "How is he leading a group of wolves without getting hurt?"

"Maybe he can talk to wolves." Tom chuckled jokingly; a quick and fairly hard hit to the head punished him for his ridiculous comment.

"They were here just before noon, we're gaining on them."

**So the hunter are becoming the hunted, so to speak. The predator has now become the prey, will they be caught in the end? Let's hope not. Going back to yesterday, I'm not paying much attention to this SOPA thing I've never heard of it before so it can't be a big deal. If it's tried to happen before and failed then it will do again this time. And talking of time, see you next time!**

**The FalconWolf**


	19. Chapter 19 A New Task

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 19: A New Task

Using the same and very basic technique, Steve grabbed a handful of ash from the small pile of it he and Tom found in a cave not far from the main road. They followed the tracks they found on the other side of that river they were so sure they had cross, they followed them on the back of an ATV they have on the back of their pick-up truck, used for occasions like this, tracking prey quickly through places where a truck wouldn't fit. And now, at 11:35 this morning, after tracking through the night, they had found this cave and a recently extinguished leftover of a fire. "It's still warm." Steve said as he threw it back. "They left probably not a few hours ago."

"They're heading west." Tom said as he stood back up after finding their tracks once more. "They're still following the road." He added as he wobbled his large frame back towards the ATV.

"Then let's catch them up, we've got them now."

* * *

"So warm spots in the ground are one way right grandpa?" Shadow asked as they still lay in that hole waiting to be rescued. The elder lay on his front with his grandson in his front paws. They weren't worried, they were finding this fun. "But what are tracks?"

"Tracks, my dear boy, are the paw prints we leave behind. For example…" He took his paw and pressed it into the dirt in the side of the hole and pulled it away, showing his paw print imprinted into it. "This is a wolf print, so the hunters were following these." Shadow pressed his tiny paw into the dirt beside it, his small paw about four times smaller then the elder's.

"But how did they know it was a wolf's and not something else?" He asked quizzing.

"Every in the world creature has a different print, so this…" He then took his paw and carved in a circle, making the top part of it a little deeper then the bottom. "What do you think this could be? Who do you think made this print?"

"I've seen that before, daddy said it was a caribou." He smiled.

"Well done, you're right." He chuckled back. "Now what about this one?" He drew a small vertical line beside the caribou print, on top if it two flicks like a snake's tongue with one more in between.

"That's a bird grandpa."

"You're good at this." He laughed again, loving to see how much of a natural hunter and tracker his grandson seemed to be. "One last one." This one really was strange and defiantly foreign to the pup. It was like a long, vertical circle with lots of squiggly lines within it. This time the pup couldn't answer; he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as he looked at it carefully. "These were the tracks I once left behind." He answered. "Many years ago before I met your grandma, I made these tracks."

"They're human tracks!" Shadow exclaimed as he finally got it.

"Correct, so when you see these you know that you've got to stay away. It's like a warning, when you find human prints; you've got to be careful."

"Now just what are you two doing down there?" A black and grey she-wolf asked from above the hole with a slight giggle.

"Grandpa's teaching me how to tracks like the hunters in the story mom." Shadow smiled with his tail wagging madly.

"Is he now? Is he also teaching you how to get out of holes?" She giggled. Clearly not. "I'll go and find your dad to help you guys out, I'll be back soon." She continued laughing as she walked away and shaking her head. As an elder, Leo should be setting an example, not continuing to act as though he was four again.

* * *

Charlie had a new plan, but his plan wasn't as simple as he first thought. He needed a phone, so he simply thought they'd find an emergency telephone along the side of the road for breakdowns, it turns out there didn't seem to be one for miles around. They were up once again early to start walking and move on before the hunter could catch up to them, which they were they would be. His phone was busted, waterlogged and unusable, hence why they needed to find another; whether it be a payphone or they borrowed one off a complete stranger. They wanted to be up to date with how Leo was doing, and now they had no way of knowing how he was doing. He could b taking his last breath right now, they didn't know. They could only walk along the side of the road within the trees to avoid being seen and hope they'd come across a phone.

Walking at the back of the group, Anya and Skye were talking and finally the Russian wolf was getting some answers. But boy was it confusing.

"So, let me get this straight." She said with narrowed eyes. "Leo is your adoptive brother, who was once human and technically he is Charlie's brother, but a few years ago he changed into a wolf and he lives with your family?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it. My mom and dad raised him for a number of years, continued to after he changed into a wolf, finally had me and my brothers and we all lived happily ever after pretty much." Skye nodded.

"It explains the tension between you two."

"Between me and who?" Skye asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"You and Charlie." She answered. "I can sense there's some heat between you two." Skye exhaled deeply and loudly while nodding in confirmation.

"Charlie has only known about Leo for about two years now, where as Leo's been my brother all my life. He seems to think he has a bigger right over Leo, when really I should seeing as I've know him longer and see him every day when Charlie only sees him like…not even every three. Humans just don't get family."

"I think they do." Anya added. "Why else would he come all this way to find me, do everything he did to me and return back for him? He loves him just as much as you do."

"I know, but he's taking it way to far. To be honest, I don't think he deserves Leo as a brother."

"You're family is a complicated one." She giggled a little.

"Tell me about it."

"Charlie, can we stop?" Caleb asked. "We need to take a break and find some food, who knows when we'll eat next."

"When we passed through an area coming up, there was hardly any, so it might be good to stock up." Ciara added.

"Ok, but not for long." He nodded; understanding rather quickly that it would be a wise thing.

"Go on, I think you should talk to him." Anya suggested and giving her a little nudge with her side.

"I don't want anything to do with him, once we get back everything will go back to how it was and I will barely see him again."

"You can't stay enemies with him." She insisted again. "Go on, just apologise for anything you did or said to him and you'll feel much better." She growled a little to herself as Anya eventually convinced him, and while she walked towards Charlie Anya went to join Caleb and Ciara wit hunting.

"Charlie, can we talk." They were alone, so if they were going to talk this out without anyone hearing it was now. Who knew when they'd be alone again?"

"If it's about the other day, then no." He replied hotly and emptying the chamber to his weapon to make it completely safe while they rested for a moment.

"Listen, Anya convinced me to talk to you, and as much as I'm against as you are I'm going to do It." he exhaled deeply, mostly out of annoyance towards her. But there was no escaping it. So he sat on a rock behind him and looked at her.

"Go on then."

"Ok, I've come to see that we can't agree on anything, that we're two complete different beings with different personalities and instincts. We both want Leo to get better and Anya made me come to you and say sorry." He titled his head and little and asked.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For nearly getting us caught back at that place, for hiding under that table, for talking too much on the way to Alaska, for not helping you with Anya, for arguing, so saying those things I said the other day. I'm sorry for everything, but I've come to see that I can't finish this journey with bad feelings for you, this trip won't last very long if I don't do something. And this is me now doing something." She said, but she wasn't done. "I don't want to patch things up between us, I don't think they can. Like I said, we're two very different creatures with different thoughts and ways of thinking. So I'm proposing that we forget everything that has happened between us. Leo has been in my family since before I was born, so that makes him my brother. But I also know he's been in your family ever since he was born, making him your brother too. He's mine and your brother; we can't fight over whose brother he is. One of many things I was taught in Alpha school was that you should always try to find piece with your enemies, not make war with them. So this is me preventing that war." He didn't know how to answer that, but she had one last thing to add. "I'm going to leave it there; I want to part now as equals and have a neutral feeling for you." She then turned and started walking after the others, leaving Charlie to think over her words.

Meanwhile, Jasper was quiet, too quiet. Lily sat in her den, watching in amusement at her daughters showing off her genes in them. Together, using their bodies, they were making impressions of varies animals. Turtles, eagles, fish, cougars, bears and many more. It made her giggle as she sat back and watched them. Ok mom, now what about this one." Grace questioned as she whispered something quickly into Collette's ear, who nodded soon after, all before she slithered under her body, letting her sister's legs straddle her back as she stood back up and Collette placed her paws above her sister's head at funny angles. Like all the previous attempts at different animals, this once again left Lily stumped.

"Err…Is it a…Squirrel?"

"Really mom? A squirrel?" Collette complained. "Come on, try harder then that."

"I really don't know, come on, tell me."

"It's a caribou!" Grace exclaimed. Now she could see, her paws were antlers and with their bodies above one another like that it made them a little taller. She could see now. Sudden, Grace's legs gave way from the weight and the two toppled onto top of one another. Laughing, Lily looked back out of the den at where Garth was sitting, but talking with another wolf she recognised, a young Alpha named Logan, Skye's moonlight howl date if she was correct. The looks on their faces made her think something was wrong. She approached them, excusing herself from her daughters for a moment so she could find out.

"Garth, baby is something wrong?" She asked.

"Thank you Logan, update me if anything else happens." He nodded and dismissing him. He then turned to Lily, a worried look on his face.

"It's about Leo and Cara isn't it?" She questioned and soon he nodded.

"The pack is starting to notice they're gone and the rest of us are acting strange. Logan found a group nearly walk into their den today. This can't go on Lily; sooner or later the pack will find out and demand that they be executed if they see the state they are in."

"We can't allow that to happen." She replied. "Leo's out family, and Cara is just a little girl who's scared and Sahara has her pups to think about. We've got to have faith in Charlie and Skye."

"This can't go on much longer." He sighed. "It won't go unnoticed much longer and it's not fair on Leo and Cara. A quick death would be better then a slow one. I don't want to think or say it, but I will give them a week, if they're not back by then, I won't have any choice." He replied and hanging his head.

"Garth, you can't!" She exclaimed quietly and making sure the girls didn't hear them. They didn't they were still to preoccupied at the moment. "He's your nephew."

"Protect the pack Lily." He simply replied in a saddened tone. "It's the motto I grew up learning, I heard it every day for years from my father and Alpha school mentors. It's the only thing I can't break; it's the one thing no Alpha can break, not Kate, not Eve, not me, no Alpha. And if I have to protect the pack from my own nephew then so be it." He then walked away without as much as another word, a distraught look on his face. She could see he didn't want to do it, and she knew he wouldn't have a choice or they'd all face the punishment of treason to the pack for harbouring Mad Wolves. She choked on a small sob, unable to believe what an Alpha must go through and live by.

"Mom?" Grace called out. "Mom are you ok?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes and turned back with a smile.

"I'm ok." She sniffed again. "Just a little emotional at the moment. Come on; show me what you've got."

**So, a short chapter here, but be glad, because if i made it short then that means i can do more chapters later on. I want to take this moment to say thanks for the reviews and the kind comments so far. Also, i want an opinion from everyone. Just pick one of the two things for me, Boy or Girl. Don't ask why, just pick one of those for me and tell me what you think. Until next time.**

**The FalconWolf**


	20. Chapter 20 Temptation

A Son of Wolves

Chapter 20: Temptation

Ok, so Leo's having two kinds of hallucinations it seems. The first, and the most common, are the ones where he's in the den, and Cara, Sahara and everyone is there beyond the bars. Only Winston is there as well, proving it wasn't real. They'd both talk, clearly it was Leo's imagination talking, not the real wolf. The second were the far more mysterious type. The bars would be gone, nobody would be around other then Winston. Now, these hallucinations wouldn't last very long when they occurred, but when they did, all Winston would have to say it "not yet" and soon after Leo would wake up. He would sit in the entrance of the den each time, not moving or saying anything else. He really was starting to lose his mind; it was starting to confuse him even.

Right now, it seemed to be that he was having the second kind of hallucination. He woke up from a nap, Cara and Sahara are gone, so were the bars and everyone who was sat outside. The light outside was beautiful, more then usual strangely. So with that plus the bars gone, it made it incredibly enticing to walk out and feel the sun for the first time in over a week. But there was no point, he was sure it wouldn't wok anyway. He groaned as he rolled onto his front and arched his back. This was the first time he felt something different about him. He felt frail, his bones felt brittle, made a glass even. His skin felt tight, now as loose and durable as normal. He couldn't stretch as far as normal, so this one didn't last long. He groaned a final time as he stood up straight and looked to the entrance at his grandfather. "Grandpa, can you tell me something." He looked back at him, another smile on his face.

"Not now Leo, not yet." He then looked back ahead of him outside the den.

"Please grandpa, just tell me why you keep saying that." He pleaded as he started to walk towards him.

"It's not a good time son." He answered as he looked back to him.

"It's never a good time right now. I'm sick and dying; if I want answers to something then I think I should get them now." He protested as he sat right behind him, within touching distance. Winston finally turned to face him completely, turning his body around and sitting before him.

"You really think you're dreaming?" He asked.

"Of course I am, you're dead, the bars are gone and everyone else is gone as well. Of course this is a dream."

"There was one thing I never told you, something I never would have told you but you know it. What is that thing son?" Leo tilted his head a little as he thought. _Something he hasn't told me? What could that be?_ Then something came to mind. It was something he wanted to tell him, but never did because it was unfair, so others told him instead.

"That I was…" Leo started and Winston finished with him.

"…My favourite grandson."

"But you've just proved this is a dream, you'd never have said that." Leo complained.

"If this was a dream then the bars would still be here. Come on out here with me son. Come and feel the sun again." He insisted as he walked out into the sun. There was something in the back of Leo's head that told him not to, to stay in the den because this was going to get a whole lot realer. But he wanted to know whether this was in his head or if it was real. But of course it wasn't, Winston is dead, he's not coming back. He watched as Winston looked back at him, waiting to see if he would join him. Gulping, Leo stepped out towards him, feeling a rush of warmth from both the sun and something else sweep over him. It was like he stepped into someplace else, but how can he, it was only just outside after all.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Sahara was getting a check over from Eve, both on how fast the disease was spreading and how the pups would be doing. So far, she was yet to show any symptoms or signs of the disease, and Eve didn't find any in her eyes, gums or any part of her. The pups seemed to be ok, the firm spot on her stomach proving that. But as Eve prodded in one spot on her stomach, they both caught the sense of something, as did Cara as it caused her to wake up from her sleep with a small gasp. They all sensed it, as did Kate, Humphrey, Dom, Rick and Logan who sat outside a little further away. Each on of those wolves sensed something that had quickly changed. Sahara whipped her head back; Cara was fine and wondering if it was her. They looked to Leo, seeing him still asleep in his hole with his head resting on his crossed paws. "Leo?" Sahara asked a little loudly. Worried, she walked towards him, and started nudging him with her nose. "Leo, can you wake up?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Leo, come on, wake up." She said now growing increasingly worried and nudging him a little harder. He wasn't waking. She took a paw and placed it under his chest; gasping and going wide eyed at what she felt…nothing.

Outside, everyone was looking around to try and figure out want the sudden change in the surrounding was when suddenly they all heard a scream. "LEO!" Sahara screeched with all her might. They dashed to the bars, watching her pull his body out of the hole by his scruff.

"What's going on?" Dom asked.

"Leo's not breathing." Sahara cried and she nudged his head over and over with some force. "He hasn't got a heartbeat. Eve do something!" She cried desperately.

"Sahara, you need to calm down." Eve said trying to remain calm. Kate couldn't take it and began to cry into her mate's neck. Leo was gone.

"Please Eve, tell me what to do. I don't know what to do She continued to cry.

"Sahara, take a breath and calm down." Still crying, she tried to take deep breaths to find the nerve to continue. "You need to start his heart again and get him breathing. Do it now." She ordered.

"How do I do that?" She sniffed with frantic eyes.

"You need to press down on his chest, hard and fast. It's your only hope." She quickly understood and placed both her paws over the side of his chest, roughly where his heart should be and pressed hard, and again, and again, and again. Over and over. "You need to go quicker then that Sahara." Eve warned. She wasn't going quick enough, she just couldn't. The fear of losing him, it was too much, she didn't have the strength to go faster. Suddenly, Cara shoved her to the side and copied her actions, this time going faster. She was able to keep herself together and go faster, pumping his chest and watching to see if he started breathing. He wasn't, he needed to be breathing. She stopped after pump for a while and then reached over and lifted his head towards hers and then did the unthinkable and kissed him, but not in the way you'd think. She blew air from her own lungs into his, she felt his chest rise as hers fell and when she pulled away to quickly breathe herself with loud breaths, she went back to compressing his chest. Sahara didn't care at what she just saw, neither did anyone else. But it was clear she knew what to do here and they weren't going to stop her or get in the way.

In the mean time, Leo was now convinced this was real, but what was happening, why did he feel so at piece with himself right now? Why did this feel like heaven? He didn't want to leave, he had his grandfather, he was feeling the sun again, he felt great. He didn't feel sick at all, he felt like he did before he found Cara. He was going live? He questioned many times as he took in his surroundings in awe. "It's not your time Leo." Winston said, bringing him a piece of reality back. He looked to him, wondering what he meant.

"I have to go back don't I?" He sighed and hanging his head. He didn't want to leave; this place was a too big of temptation for him. He wanted to stay. Winston only chuckled and stood in front of him.

"You don't have a choice." Suddenly, something grabbed his tail, like invisible hands grabbing him and dragging him back. He really didn't want to go back; he fought it racking his claws into the dirt as it was quickly pulled back at a fast speed, calling for his grandfather to stop it and help him. "Don't worry son, we'll see each other again soon!" Winston called to him as he was dragged back into the pits of the dark den and everything around him changed again.

Leo's eyes shot wide open and he heaved, coughed and spluttered, making Cara bring her mouth away from his after seeing him wake up again. He hacked away, breathing again before shutting his eyes again. Acting quickly, Cara felt his chest and his pulse sitting rising and beating, he was alive. "He's alive." She breathed in relief. Kate, now crying out of happiness and relief, couldn't believe how close she was to losing him. Sahara buried her face into his neck fur and cried heavily and Cara tried to regain her breath back. Sahara took a moment and looked up at her.

"Thank you." She sniffed.

"Thank you Cara." Humphrey added gratefully. "You saved my son."

"I was jealous of you before." Sahara added. "I owe you anything and everything."

"Well, we've both made out with him now..." She chuckled lightly as she continued to try and get her breath back. "So let's just call it even." Sahara couldn't help but laugh a little through the tears and nod as well.

Over in the north western part of Canada, an elk grazed in a patch of tall grass. It was one it's own, foolish mistake, it shouldn't stray so far from the herd. Not that it mattered really, it wouldn't make a difference. Following up, over on hundred metres away Charlie had his sights targeted over it's chest, a round loaded and the gun ready to shoot. "You guys might want to cover your ears." He suggested. He, Skye, Anya, Ciara and Caleb lay on a rise looking over a great plain which they came across and wasn't too far from the road, only two miles. They needed food and this was the best option. So lying on the rise and waiting for something was the easiest way to get food. On his left, Skye and Caleb lay and covered their ears just as Anya and Ciara did on his right. Soon after, the al mighty snap of the gun, immediately followed by the crack on the bullet echoed around them. Charlie's shoulder moved at the force, but he watched as the Elk raised its head to find the noise, only to then immediately fall as the bullet hit it a second after he fired. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched it before letting the round shell fling out and hit the floor. "Bingo."

"We're eating elk tonight guys." Caleb added happily and hitting Charlie's shoulder as a sign of respect and a good shot.

"Let's go get it before someone else finds it." Skye added as they got up to find a way down. The rise was too high to jump down, so that wasn't an option. There would be another way down, if they could find it.

"You're good with that thing." Skye complimented. She and Charlie had come to a, sort of, agreement. That they try and start again. However, they never actually said that or spoke about it, but Skye could sense it on him that he wanted to and that deep down he too was sorry for his words. He clearly was just the type that found it hard to apologise for his actions. But she knew he was.

"Please…" She scoffed. "You're looking at the guy who always won the stuffed animals at the fairs." She didn't add anything. Fairs? What were they? Some human thing clearly.

They found a way down, an old hiking trail it seemed that led down into the vast plains. Their kill was untouched, but it wouldn't be long before the scent attracted any packs in the area or even bears, they couldn't stay long. It was a matter of eat and move on. Charlie could wait; after all, he couldn't eat raw meat. He'd find something later on. He stood watch, looking out for predators while the wolves ate. Ciara and Caleb came a slightly different way, they didn't find this plain when they came this way, hence why they didn't find food until they passed through this part of the country.

But while they gorged and Charlie kept watched, they were being watched. Back up at the rise where they were before, Steve cackled to himself as he knelt down and picked up that empty round before seeing them in the plains. "Like following breadcrumbs." He cackled as he looked over the round.

"Ha, kinda like Hansel and Grettle huh Steve?" Tom chuckled. Steve seethed, how does he put up with this guy? He pulled around his rifle and pointed it towards the group, he didn't care who he hit, as long as he could kill or slow them down.

Charlie saw something flash to his right, up at the rise where they all were just moments ago. He pointed his own rifle in that direction and looked down the sights as another flash blinded him momentarily. It could only be one thing, and the two men he recognised confirmed it. Suddenly, the gun fired and a spot of dirt by Caleb's back paw puffed just as a shot ringed out around them and echoed across the vast plains.

"Run!" Charlie ordered, an order they all followed. They left the kill and started running in zigzags, spreading themselves out as not to be bunched up and make a bigger target. They needed to get back in the trees.

"I'm gonna get you boy!" Steve roared just as the ATV they were sat on did and soon they began their pursuit. It was blind luck that a gust of wind came as he fired and made the bullet miss Caleb's head.

"Where do we go?" Anya asked as they ran at human speed as not to leave the human behind.

"Anywhere, just get into the trees." Caleb responded. "Hurry up human!"

"I can't go any faster!" Charlie yelled back. The ATV roared right behind them, quickly gaining speed and distance on them. If they could just get into the trees, maybe they could hide or outsmart them. But they had to reach them first.

Steve continued to shoot at them as Tom drove; it was blind luck once again that stopped the bullets from hitting their marks. It was also luck that let them reach the trees unscathed, but they weren't out of danger yet. They weren't going to get away at this speed. "Get Anya out of here, run ahead!" Charlie ordered again, another thing they obeyed and soon bolting off ahead faster and soon out of sight. Skye however dropped back and ran alongside him.

"We stick together." She said. He nodded and they continued running in the same direction. She raised her nose into the air a little and inhaled as they ran, a sweet, fresh scent coming to her as she did. "There's a river up ahead, if we can just get there then maybe AHHHH!" She finished screaming. Grinding to a halt Charlie looked back to see her on the floor and screaming in agonizing pain at what seemed to be a bear trap clasped around her back leg. She cried and cried in pain as he ran back to help. He looked it over, it was indeed a bear trap, the spikes were dug into her leg and were locked in place. He tried to pull them apart, but it wouldn't budge and it only made her scream; louder. "STOP, STOP!" She pleaded. So he did and he looked around for something to open it. There must be a catch or something to open it. What the heck, he was no hunter; he didn't know how bear traps works. It was rusted, so clearly it had been there for some time and it wasn't set by the ones after them. The wounds the spikes made in her leg would be sure to make it infected if it wasn't treated. "Just go." She cried in pain.

"What?" He spat. "After everything we've been through, I'm not leaving you here." He insisted as he tried again to pry the trap apart, only making her groan and scream in blood agony.

"Charlie you asshole go!" She now ordered as he let go again and looked into her eyes. "You can't get me out and of you did I can't run." She sobbed, now the fear of death sweeping over her soon. "Just go." She wept. "Get Anya back to Leo and tell my mom and dad I'm sorry. Please, just do it." The ATV was growing closer, he looked back over her and in the direction it was coming from. He couldn't stay and he couldn't get her out. He had to leave her. He stood up and started walking backwards.

"I'm sorry." He muttered with eatery eyes himself. "I'm so sorry." He then turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, leaving her behind. She continued to cry as the ATV came crashing through the bushes just behind her and skidding to a halt, the back of it swinging around and in her direction. It didn't stop in time and crashed into her, making her world around her fall into darkness.

He wasn't being a coward, he wasn't. He didn't have a choice and it was her wish that he goes. What choice did he have? Either they both die, or he goes to get Anya back to the pack to save Leo. There was only one choice and he took it. He barrelled through the hedges, pushing them apart as the thought of being a coward raced in his mind, all the way until he caught back up with Ciara, Caleb and Any who waited at the side of a river. "Come on, keep moving." He said and walking upriver and back towards the road.

"Wait, where's Skye?" Ciara asked after seeing she wasn't with them. Charlie didn't answer. He ignored her and walked passed her without giving that answer he didn't want to give and she quickly guessed. She charged at him and quickly pushed him to the ground. "Where's my sister!" She demanded of him. He rolled over and pushed her off and away, making her land hard and with a big thud on her side.

"She ran into a bear trap." He answered. "I couldn't get her out and she told me to run."

"She's dead!" She screamed and ready to both burst into tears and rip him apart if it weren't for Caleb stopping her from doing both.

"She told me to run, so I did. I couldn't do anything for her!" He yelled back as a tear fell as the realisation of all this was his fault. How would Kate and Humphrey feel to know that their daughter was dead because of him?

"She won't be dead." Anya said and coming in-between them.

"I saw her trapped, I left her there." He responded and disbelieving her.

"I know she won't be dead." She repeated. "Trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" Ciara asked, calming down a little.

"It's not Tom and Steve's style to kill something if it's easy." She answered. "If they can then they'll keep their prey alive and take it back to their camp where they'll do whatever they want to it. I bet you that's what they're going to do to her."

"Where are they going?" She asked again quickly and desperately.

"They once took me there, a place the humans call Atlin Lake. A small camp they have there and I don't think it's far from here. It'll be a day's walk to get there though."

"You can't be thinking we go after her?" Charlie questioned.

"She's my sister; if it was Leo would you do the same?" She asked back hotly. She had him there. If it was Leo he would most defiantly move heaven and earth to get there and get him back. He lost his brother once; he wasn't going to lose him again. Still, this wasn't Leo; this was a wolf who hasn't really gotten on with in the week they've been together. But then again, why was he feeling like this? Why was he feeling so touched by her wolf-napping, like it was Leo that was taken when he knew it wasn't. He felt obliged to agree and get her back. But how, this place was over a day's walk and Skye could be dead by tomorrow if she wasn't now. This thought only brought onto him more of that sense that it was Leo in trouble, like someone he was close was in trouble and he had to get them back. He looked into Ciara eyes and saw she wanted to go no matter what the danger or the chances of getting her back was. Was the same thing playing in his own? He felt it was. He looked to the spot in-between his feet, a decision needed to be made. Do they carry on back to Jasper and Leave Skye behind? Or do they find a way to get her back, that was if she was even alive.

He was obliged to do something. Skye, admittedly, was as much of Leo's sister as he was his brother. He knew how close they were by how she was talking about him; Leo needed his sister as much as he needed him. He looked back to Ciara,_ her,_ and then to Anya, _or her_? He looked again to Ciara and nodded. "We need a phone."

**Tension is rising, and you might be sad to hear that i don't think there will be many chapter left. At most, i'd say around five or so. This story is already going on longer then i planned it to. But I've enjoyed it.**

**In other news, i'm going to admit to feeling a little detached from this story like i was from one of my other stories, Born and Bred. I'm finding it hard to focus and type on this one because I've had another story idea come into my head. Well, more like two really, and i can't stay focuses on this without thinking back to them. Be happy My Starnik Series followers, because i have ideas and plans for two more series which will be out soon after this story it over. But i still need answers from you guys, i'd like everyone reading this to pick either a boy or girl for me. You'd all be helping me out big time. Until next time. :)**

**The FalconWolf**


	21. Chapter 21 Retributions and Favours

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 21: Retributions and Favours

This time, they did run and they weren't stopping until they reach the road, but even then they didn't stop, for they knew that with each second that passed it was another second Skye with either closer to death or in more pain. No-one was sure which was worse, a fast death at the hands of hunters, or a slow, agonizing one from a wound from a bear trap , maybe even skinned alive from what Anya could recollect from the time she was once caught and taken there. She was once to be sold onto the black market, a White Wolf these days, alive, would be worth hundred of thousands, dead, it would be worst half as much. She was able to escape by shear luck alone, nothing more, and upon her escape she from them on became scarred mentally from the sights of wolf skins stretched out on frames, wolves held in confined and disgusting cages ready to be either killed or sold on, most likely to be killed again anyway. She remembers hearing the words "Chinese" and "Witchdoctors" a lot.

But anyway, Anya's passed experiences of their camp only spurred them on more, and when they reached a road it was a matter of finding a phone. An emergency phone was the closed, which is what they've been looking for all this time, a phone normally used for breakdowns which you'll find on the side of the road. Ciara was still furious with Charlie for leaving her sister behind, and she refused to believe him when he said there wasn't a way to get her out. A saying her mother taught her once, a saying all Alpha's live by, "An Alpha never gives up". Charlie shouldn't have given up; he should have stayed and tried even if they got there while he still was. It's better to die fighting then the die a coward, and the human was a coward.

Finally, after hours of running, jogging and walking, that orange box on the side of the road finally came in sight. Eager and desperate, Charlie picked up the phone, rolled up his sleeve and dialled that all important number. He waited as it rung; he waited and waited until finally that voice answered. "Hey, it's Charlie I need your help."

A few hours passed by and in that time things needed to be dealt with. The wolves hid themselves away nearby in the trees while Charlie went on his own. As much as they were against this, the saw some sense. This was the human's fault and he was going to undo it, plus the more of them there is the harder it would be to sneak in and get Skye out. So all they could do was hide and wait, rest up for the remainder of the way home while Charlie did what he could. Finally, when the end of those few hours came, a car, the first car he had seen in hours came driving up the road, pulling along side him with a friendly smile inside. "Car trouble huh?" London asked. It was coincidence that she was coming this way and wasn't far. The girl Charlie met in the hostel on the first night to Alaska, she was visiting her parents in Yukon for a while before driving back down to Vancouver, so she had to come this way to get home anyway. Charlie could only hope that she hadn't come and passed already, and thankfully she hadn't.

"Yeah, something like that." He smiled, happy to see her.

"Well come on, get in." She replied, leaning over and pushing open the door for him to get in. Of course he accepted, he intended this to happen. "So where is your car?" She asked as they set of.

"On an off-road track in there." He answered by tapping in the window towards the forest. "I wreck my axle but the recovery guy couldn't come for another few hours. So I kinda thought if you were nearby, which you clearly are, you could help out."

"Of course, I gave you that number for a reason." She responded. "Where can I take you?" Now it was coming to business and now he was starting to become more serious.

"I've got some friends a few hours from here if you don't mind. They live near Atlin Lake which is down this highway and then down a track."

"I can get you there, don't worry." He smiled.

"You're a life saver." He thanked greatly. But really, she was, after all she was helping to save Skye. That is if she is still alive, anyway. He looked down to see her cell phone in a cup-hold by the handbrake. He was going to start making a list of favours to give to this girl soon. "Do you mind if I make a quick call?" He asked while picking it up.

"Sure, by all means." He nodded and quickly he started dialling in his home number. He needed to know how Leo was doing. "By the way, where's you dog?" She suddenly asked.

"My what?" He asked back as he held the ringing phone by his ear.

"Your dog, I saw it in your car that morning you left. Did you leave it with your car?" Quick, he had to think about it. But thankfully, he was saved.

"Hello, Charlie?" Eve recognisable voice answered the phone.

"Eve, it's me."

"Oh thank god." He exhaled loudly in relief. "We tried calling you but you weren't there. I thought this thing was broken."

"It's my fault, my phone was broken. Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Leo, he'd gotten worse." She answered; this was what he had feared this entire journey, getting a phone cal to say he was getting worse.

"How much worse?"

Meanwhile, London didn't understand what was going on. Coming out of his mouth, she could here plain, normal words, but on the other side of the phone she thought she could make out the sounds of barks, whines and small growls and whimpers. It was like he was talking to a do dog or something. She knew it, he was. Who was this guy? "…hurt Cara, Charlie we lost him at one point today." Eve was making a list to him of everything that has happened his she lost contact. "He wasn't breathing and he had no heartbeat. You must hurry home, the longer you take the worse he's getting and right now I don't think he has until tomorrow."

"E-Eve…" Cara suddenly whined with a weak voice.

"Just hang on sweetie."

"No, my-my legs…I…I can't…" Suddenly, she lost all sensation in her legs and she fell onto her chest. She was awake, but a sudden rush of weakness and fatigue swept over her all of a sudden and she couldn't stand on her legs. She was panicking, was this it? Was she about to die?

"Eve, Cara's down!" Sahara yelled to her.

"Shit…Charlie I've got to go, hurry up, we're all counting on you!" The line went dead. For the first time Eve actually hung up on him. He could hear the fear and worry in her voice; he knew this was getting serious. Still, he needed to get Skye first.

"Was that a…"

"A friend." He intervened London.

"It sounded like a dog." She questioned. He didn't answer, and for the remainder of the drive, and through the small talk they had and shared, she could sense something on him that was tense, worried and it was making her uncomfortable. Where were they really going? Because the closer they seemed to get the more she seemed to feel he was getting anxious about something. Where it was, she was starting to feel they weren't friends. The rifle he had in his hand proved that, and the way she saw him gripping it only added to it.

Skye groaned as she tried to see through the blurriness in her eyes and get passed the pain her entire body was feeling. She was moving, things flew passed her at a fast rate. She tried to move, but she couldn't, it wasn't due to the fact she was incredibly weak, but also because she was tied down by something. Those humans sat in front of her, she could only guess she was on the back of that machine they moved around on. She couldn't open her eyes for long and soon they closed again. After only a moment or two did she opened them again to feel this time she was less restrained, this time in the arms of the humans as they carried her towards a second human vehicle, their car. Closing her eyes again, now feeling her eyes were attached to weights, when she finally opened them a second time, she was dumped into a cage and the door slammed and locked shut. The human talking was muffled, but she made out small words like "profit", "medicines" and "wolf hybrids". "_Wolf hybrids?"_ She was able to think as her eyes closed again. _"Wasn't that what Caleb said he was, a hybrid was something the humans called that was half wolf and half dog. What does that have to do with me?!_ When she opened them again, the cage bumped and banged as the car drove and a sheet of tarpaulin over her cage rippled and made horrid, loud noises.

After slowly blinking, she was next in a new place and this time she felt she wasn't as sleepy. In front of her, and not far from the cage, she could see and feel the warmth of a fire going. Her cage was dark, covered by some rank, dirty sheet of cloth or something. The smells were rancid; it smelt of decay, blood and all kinds of horrid smells shrouded her and her cage. Her eyes remained blurry as she tried to think what happened, soon remembering and, when she tried to move, her leg. She screamed again as she twitched her leg, her eyes quickly clearing and her muscles gathering strength. She started to cry again and groan as the feelings of her body came back to her. The hurt in her head from the impact of the human's ATV, the wound form the bear trap that was no longer there. She needed to deal with this; she wouldn't be able to escape. She quickly looked over her wounds, adding more pain when she prodded them in some areas and trying to loud back more cries and screams. She didn't feel anything broken; it was just a very deep wound which she needed to do something with. She could walk, but not for long. She looked back out the front of the cage, what was out there, where is she?

"Charlie?" She asked in some hope as she tried to stand, applying very little pressure to her back leg. The cage roof was low, so she chose to crawl to the doors and look out. A fire, several cages in a semi circle around the fire, sheets of cloth, tarpaulin, a small shack like things to the right of the fire. Some caged were covered, some not. One looked to have been burst open from the inside. She wanted to gag at what her mind had pieced together at seeing it. The cage was burst open from the inside certainly, but the sharpened wires, the ends of them were dripping with fresh blood, like something hand forced its way out, clearly a wolf of some kind. This place, among the varies scents, had the smells of wolf, coyote, deer, hare, every kind of hunter's obsession. Inside the shack she could hear laughs and cackles of two men, the hunters that took her.

Suddenly, the doors the shack swung open and they came out holding a bottle of some kind each, laughing merrily and jokingly. She slunk back into her cage and watched them walk towards the fire, closer to her, passing a skinned animal of some kind. "So then, the cops burst through his front door and the next thing he knew he was doing ten years in jail." Steve cackled insanely.

"We're smarter then that though aren't we?" Tom added while laughing.

"You bet'cha, no-one's going to find us out here." They picked up a large box; four hands needed for this one and carried it back into the shack, slamming the doors behind them as they did

"Please, someone help me." Skye whimpered.

London brought the car to quiet ad steady stop at Charlie's request. They followed the pretty much empty highway for an hour and a half and turned off the come down this, at first, seemingly never end track into and towards the lake where the glow of a fire and a large shack came in sight. "Something tells me these aren't friends of yours." She gulped as they both leaned in to get a closer look. She sussed him out; he knew it would only be a matter of time.

"Listen, I want you to turn around and get out of here. Don't stop and don't come back for me."

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a little talk with them." He dropped a round into his rifle and pulled it ready.

"You see, that doesn't look like you want to talk." She exclaimed loudly and he seethed and shushed her to be quiet.

"Listen, when this is all over and done with, I'll call you."

"You better, you owe me for all of this." She replied hotly. He nodded and opened the car door, but just as he stepped out, she pulled him back and kissed his cheek. He looked back at her, puzzled as to why. Neither said anything in the awkward situation and as she grasped the steering wheel again he stepped out and quietly closed the door behind him. He watched her turn around and drive away, he wanted to be sure she was going to do that before he turned around and took a breath. Either Skye was here and alive or she was… He shook the thoughts of what could have happened to her out of his head and grasped his rifle a little tighter. He knew the men were in the shack, this was the right place.

The side of the shack had skins of animals hanging from it, more hung from frames; this was defiantly a hunter's camp. He side stepped closer, careful not to go too close to the shack and make noise. But he had to be sure of something. He hugged the wooden wall of the building, and peeked around and through the glass. Sure enough, they were inside, but what he saw inside made his jaw drop and his eyes widened at the sight. Plants, not the kind you think, hung from the roof and planted in pots around the one massive room. Big, clear bags containing what seemed to be herbs stacked in their hundreds on top of one another. A few beds in the back for them to sleep in, but he was too captivated by the site the cannabis plants and herbs to think about the small details, more like the illegal drugs read to be sold and harvested. He leaned back against the wall and tried to process what he saw. A drug house, if only the police knew. He shook his head again; there were more important things to deal with.

Grasping his rifle again, he walked around the shack towards the fire. "Skye." He whispered silently. "Skye, it's me." He whispered again. He looked around, looking at the empty cages and moving the sheets of cloth out the way to look in the covered one. But then, he came across one that made him melt and fall apart inside. One cage, the only one around that looked like something had burst out of it, fresh, dripping blood on the inside and on the wires that looked to have been bitten and bent in order of the wolf to try and get out. Clearly, that wolf would have been left with serious wounds and wouldn't live long. He looked up as a gust of wind blew something that caught his attention. Above the cage, something else covered it and it wasn't cloth or tarpaulin. Now, tears ready to fall and his heart racing and hoping it wasn't what he thought. He pulled it down and spread it apart, only to have those tears immediately fall. A wolf skin, the skin belonging to what was once a brown and grey wolf. His bottom lip quivered, a tear fell down his left cheek, but he didn't make a noise. He looked over the skin; he defiantly saw it was her. "Oh Skye." He quivered again. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He sniffed. But then…

"Charlie?" A weak voice sniffed behind him. He whirled around, a glimmer of hope in his eyes that sparked all the more at when they set upon Skye in another cage on the other side of the fire. She looked out at him, tears falling down her own face as she looked up and out at him. She was alive! He dropped the skin and his rifle and dashed around and to her cage, she cried in relief and still pain as he reached her. "You came back for me." She cried.

"Are you ok?" He asked, trying to hide his tears and massive relief she seemed to be ok.

"My leg hurts, but I'm ok." The lock was stiff, but after hitting it with some force it slide open and Charlie opened the door and pulled her out. She cried again, getting a little louder and as suddenly buried her face into him, something he didn't expect and know what to do. She cried, she just cried and cried at her ordeal and this place. "Please, forgive me for everything." He pushed her back, but kept his hand on his shoulder.

"No, forgive me." He replied. "I'm sorry for everything I've said to you, for everything I did. I sorry I left you, I'm sorry for saying the things I said about you and Leo when in truth he needs me just as much as he needs his sister." He looked her straight in the eyes as he said this.

"You really mean it?" She sniffed.

"I do, if you're my brother's sister, then I can't stop that." She crashed into his chest again, crying at many things, his words, her legs and the relief of finally being safe.

"Thank you." She cried again. "But please, get me out of this place. Just get me out."

"And you're supposed to be the Alpha?" He chuckled lightly and this time embracing the gesture. "Shouldn't you be helping me?" Suddenly, the doors to the shack burst open and before they knew it Tom was stomping out with a Shotgun in hand and Steve with his trusty rifle, both aimed at the two.

"Who are you talking to boy?" Tom growled. Charlie eyed his rifle behind him, eh reached back and readied to move for it when Tom pumped his gun and held it against his shoulder.

"Leave it." Steve ordered. "Move again and we'll spread you all over this place."

"So what's going on in there?" Charlie asked as he raised his hands above his head and stood up. "Got a little weed dealing going on besides the illegal poaching?"

"That's none of your concern ass-wipe." Steve growled. "Why'd you have to come here anyway?"

"To get my friend back." He answered and pointing down to Skye.

"Well, the only place your "friend" is going is on my wall." He grinned manically.

"But…Steve, you said she could go on my wall." Tom complained and lowering his gun for a moment.

"No, she's going on my wall; we had this conversation after he got here if you remember." He growled deeply and hitting him fairly hard around the head.

"But I called it first on the way here." Tom insisted.

"I'm the boss, around here, what I say goes, Understand me?" Charlie looked down the Skye, a bewildered look on both their faces at the two half-wits, Tom being the bigger one evidently. But he took this as a moment to act, he reached down and moved for his rifle again, this time Steve fired after seeing him move and shot in a spot right beside it and freezing Charlie's actions. "What did we say?" Steve asked as he readied and round. "I said move and we'll spread you like butter all over this floor." He gestured with his gun to move left, so he stepped over his gun, his hands still raised as he followed where they told him to move which was in front of some bushes. Skye stayed was backed into her cage again as Tom forced her back inside. And afterwards he moved back towards Charlie, was she about to witness an execution? With both their guns pointed towards him, a decision needed to be made.

"He's seen the jackpot Steve." Tom whispered loudly, not quiet enough. "Can we kill him?"

"There's no other alternative, we can't let him go walking back to get the police now can we?" Steve nodded. Quickly, Charlie reacted.

"No, no, no, no wait, just wait a minute please." He pleaded quickly.

"Shut up!" Steve snarled loudly as he and Tom raised their guns.

"No wait please I'm begging you, please don't kill me just please don't!" While he was shouting Skye was screaming back at him to run and get away. They both yelled, frantic about what was happened, when suddenly, a car came roaring down the track, passed Charlie and skidding to a stop, but not before it crash into Tom and Steve who bounced off the front of it, flew back and through the weak wooden walls to have a fairly comfy landing on the piles of packed cannabis. But they were knocked out from the impact. London stepped out, looking through the giant hole the two made in the walls.

"Oh crap…" She muttered. "I just hit someone." She then looked to Charlie who rested his hands on his knees while he breathed heavily at the ordeal. "And you!" She then exclaimed. "What's going on here? What the heck were they doing?!"

"You…" He panted. "…Are a bigger life saver then you think." He laughed as he breathed.

"Charlie, get me out of here!" Skye yelled desperately. Damn, he nearly forgot.

"Charlie, I'm sure I want an explanation right now or else I want you to get rid of my number." He demanded as he walked to Skye's cage and opened it again. He saw she was in pain and could hardly walk, she he scooped her up in his arms, getting a good grip on her before turning around. "Who are you?" She asked and shaking her head.

"Those hunters have been after me for neatly a week. They want a wolf that I have and I won't let them."

"That?" She asked and pointing to Skye.

"No, another one. It's hard to explain, and all I can say is I help run a Park in Jasper, this wolf is from the pack I work close to and the wolf these guys were after is coming back with me." There was one thing he could do, the hunter's pick up. He walked around to it, opened the unblocked door and pulled Skye in the back seats to lie down before he closed it again. "I can't explain it now, but please, if you come to my home when you're then I can explain everything." He insisted and pleaded. He took her hand's in his ad looked her in the eyes. "Please, I can explain everything if you just come, but only when you're ready." She saw it in his eyes he wasn't a dangerous or bad man, just someone caught up in something. She slowly nodded.

"Ok, I'll come."

"Good, now this belongs to you." He then leaned around and this time kissed her cheek, making her smile as he pulled back. "Just come to Jasper, follow the signs to the research centre and they'll point you towards me when you get there."

"Research centre?" She asked.

"It's where I live." He chuckled. "I look forward to seeing you."

Half an hour later, Charlie was driving away and was back on the highway, going the opposite direction to London, but it wasn't goodbye, they'd see each other soon. The truck was surprisingly clean on the inside, apart from the used cigarettes and joints here and there plus the smell. Other then that it was pretty decent inside. Skye leaned up and sat up to the best she could. "Do you really mean what you said before?" She asked, making Charlie looked back at her in the mirror.

"Mean what?" He asked.

"That you don't mind me being Leo's sister." He nodded and smiled a little.

"Of course. I meant every word I said." He replied. "I'm sorry for everything I ever said to you; I'm just not good around others sometimes. I've thought Leo was dead for most of my life, and when I got him back I didn't want anything to come between us, and I'm sorry but that night you and him sang I saw you coming between us. Leo needs a sister just as much as he needs me."

"He's got other brothers too you know." She added. "There's Rick too. Another human mom and dad adopted and changed into a wolf like him, then there's my actually blood brother's Dom and Jasper, along with Ciara who you already know who mom and dad adopted as a human as well. We've got a big family."

"It sounds to me you do." He laughed delicately.

"Mom and dad would still like you to be in out family you know, seeing as you and Leo are related it's like we all are."

"Don't push it." He chuckled again. "I still have my real family around and that I see, I'm not leaving them. You can keep your furry family to yourself." She only giggled a little as she lay back down and they continued on, driving towards the sun as it rose in the distance.

An hour and a half later, they came grinding to a stop back at the area they left Caleb, Ciara and Anya who stuck their heads through a bush to see Skye in Charlie's arms. Ciara dashed through and towards them, and Charlie put her sister down before she reached them. Her tail wagging furiously, but also tears of relief falling down her face at the sight of her again. Charlie looked to Anya, a smile on his face. "The hunters are gone." He said. "They won't be bothering you again." She didn't understand, how could they be gone? Nothing gets rid of Tom and Steve. He then turned to the rest of them. "I'm sorry guys, but we've got to keep moving. Leo doesn't have much time and we can be in Jasper by tomorrow morning with this car." Everyone understood, and moved back for the car. The final leg of the journey was underway, only one more day until they reach Leo, but little did they know…also only one more day until get to him in time.

**Not much more to say guys, this story is nearly done and dusted. Thanks for the replies to the boy or girl question, you've help me out big time with that. So, Leo has very little time left, Cara's verging on the same stage he's at and the gang are still a day's drive away. Can they make it in time? Until next time. :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	22. Chapter 22 Close Encounters

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 22: Close Encounters

Things were finally looking up, Skye was safe, hurt, but at least in one piece, tensions in the group had lifted and drifted away, they had a faster way of travel and now they were on the verge of finishing their final leg of their journey. They drove no-stop again, refusing to stop once more until they were in Jasper. They drove through the night, still not having any rest or taking any breaks. They knew Leo and it sounded like Cara didn't have much time at all, so there wasn't going to be any time to make any more stops. The drove through the day, admittedly though, stopping for bathroom breaks, but not for long until they were off again and driving back into the night. Jasper was in sight, the lights of the town and the darkened forests were in sight, only few more hours to go. They were nearly there, they had done it. Anya was thinking over everything they had been through, she knew they were desperate and she began to feel if this would even work.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Caleb exclaimed, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"It's a myth that my kin's blood can cure all illnesses." She explained. "Eve I don't know if it even works."

"So we went through everything we just did to bring back a myth?" Charlie asked irritated as he looked back at her in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, but you pretty much did. But I promise, I will try."

"It's not your fault." Skye insisted. "If it doesn't work then we can say we at least tried."

"It has to work, we can't have just gone through all that just to come home and find it didn't work." Charlie grumbled. But then… "Oh crap."

"What, what is it?" Ciara asked, thinking what was happening and looking around as the others did.

"Look." He pointed as he slowed the car down and pointed ahead. Traffic, a long, winding cue of traffic at a complete stand still. It stretched on for miles, going right into Jasper, this was a new delay. It was closing in on midnight, why on earth was there this amount of traffic outside the town at this ungodly hour?

"We can walk." Caleb insisted. "The forest is right there, it'll be faster." He added and pointing out the side of the window.

"Let's just go, we can ditch the car at the side of the road." Quickly, Charlie saw an opportunity as the traffic moved a few metres and took it. He turned right, driving through the gap the cars made and pulled onto the hard shoulder. He stepped out, opening the car doors for the wolves before shutting them again. He lifted Skye out and gently set her on the floor. She could walk, but she had a slight limp going on. She was convinced it wasn't broken; it was just a deep wound in her leg. It would heal over nicely in a few weeks and she was she that Logan would take good care of her. She couldn't wait to see him again, she never even got to say goodbye. Would he take her back after all this? Has he been seeing another girl after all this time? She started to get doubts of thinking about this, had things changed between them. They've had one passionate, loving moment at the moonlight howl, that was it; she doesn't recollect them making their relationship official, so she didn't know if he's been getting second doubts about her since she's gone. Things might have changed.

With his rifle slung over his shoulder, Charlie followed the wolves seeing as they seemed to know this way. Other then Anya of course. He dialled his home phone number again using a phone he found in the truck; he needed to let them know they were only a few hours away. They were walking through the trees, back into Jasper Park, just as the phone answered.

"Charlie, is that you?"

"Well who else is it going to be?" He chuckled, it was the first time she had heard him laugh.

"Sorry, but some girl has been calling all day, a human girl called Kala." She answered; Charlie simply rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please tell me you're close." She pleaded.

"We are, we're walking into Jasper forest right now, we'll be with you in a few hours."

"Good, but please, don't stop, there's not a lot of time left over here. Cara's going down now too, I don't think they'll live to see tomorrow."

"We'll be there before then, don't worry." He assured. "Just keep Leo alive Eve, we'll be there soon." He then hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Ciara asked.

"They're falling fast, there's not a lot of time." He responded.

"Oh, so no pressure on me, right." Anya mumbled and rolling her eyes.

"Oh totally." Skye giggled. "Just three loves that will die if this does work."

"Not helping Skye, not helping." She smiled weakly and shaking her head.

"I can't believe we're nearly home." Charlie sighed as he looked around, nothing familiar was here to him, but he could just sense they were close to home.

"Me too, I can't wait to see everyone again." Ciara added.

"Me three, I can't wait to see what my family's been up to." Caleb agreed.

"In a way, I think this has been kind of fun." Skye added.

"That's one strange way." Charlie laughed. "What's fun about nearly being shot, having your leg nearly broken, nearly drowning, getting skinned, eaten by bears and falling off a cliff?"

"All the others in-between." Anya responded. "I can't remember what living in a pack was like, it's been so long."

"It's great; you'll fit in no problem."

"I hope so; don't you think everyone will think I'm a freak though? Being the last of my kind and all with blood that's supposed to cure anything."

"A freak?" Ciara exclaimed. "If anything other would be grateful for you being around."

"Don't worry, just stay with me and everything will be ok." Skye nodded, soon followed by Anya who agreed.

Life in a pack again, it was a scary thought. Anya hadn't been in a pack since the hunters swept through the heart of their territory and wiped them out when she was seven months old. Since that day she'd lived as a lone wolf in the rocks, it was safer to live with cougars then where hunters and humans walk. Her life was about to change, but for the worse or better, she wasn't sure. Both metaphorically and physically, she was walking into uncharted territory. Would the pack accept her? Would she be able to live here? Would she get friends, maybe a lover? It was a scary thought, life as a lone wolf has hardened her, maybe she wasn't cut out for being in a pack anymore. She had to at least give it a try, as long as Skye was beside her to guide her along then she was sure that this might work.

For once, they didn't travel in much silence, it was actually rather talkative. Anya had what life in this pack was like explained to her, rules, traditions and customs. She still couldn't get her head over how in this pack Alpha and Omega's could love and marry one another, it was a wolf kind thing, not just this pack. Across the globe this law existed, but this seemed to be the only pack she had heard of that allowed it. She was an Alpha, trained by her grandfather and father who were Alpha's of their pack, her grandfather being the one Winston knew from his time at Alpha School. She was excited and nervous at the same time about being in this unique pack. They even shared jokes and some short stories and finally got the full story of this "Leo" they keep mentioning, even how he was infected. As far as she knew, there were two wolves she needed to try and heal and she was going to do whatever she could to do that. She had a rough idea of what she might need to do, still she didn't know if it would work, but it was the only way she could think of.

Crickets chirps around then, fireflies in their swarms flew around in some areas, some distant howls of wolves every now and then far away. They couldn't believe it, they had really done it. Things around them started to become familiar, scents they had so dearly missed came flooding back to them as they crossed over the pack's border. "Maybe we should howl to let them know we're back." Ciara suggested.

"And risk the pack finding out about them? Not a good idea." Caleb replied with a shake of his head.

"It's fine, they know we'll be back soon anyway." Skye added.

"How much further is it?" Anya asked.

"Not far, we're about an hour away after we swim across the river." Skye answered, a daunting realisation sweeping over Anya quickly.

"I can't swim remember." Damn it, how could they forget?

"Ok, I'm going to teach you to swim soon." Skye exclaimed as the river came in sight.

"How deep is it? Can I carry her over?"

"It's deep, I don't think even a human can walk through it." Ciara said with a shake of her head as they looked at the fast flowing river. It may have flow smoothly, not like the rapids they already encountered, but it still flowed fast and could even sweep a human away. Ciara looked to her right and up the stream.

"Look, stepping stones." She pointed out. There was a line of stones coming out of the river, on the right side of them the river looked much shallower and on the left side it suddenly dropped and became much deeper. But it seemed safe enough.

"Perfect, who's first?" Charlie asked as they walked towards the start to them.

"I say ladies first." Caleb suggested and stepping to the side, holding his paw and grinning at each she-wolf.

"Such a gentle-wolf." Anya giggled as Ciara flicked his chin with her tail before jumping onto the first stone.

"Can you jump?" He asked towards his sister-in-law.

"I should, don't worry." Skye answered before leaping onto the first stone after Ciara had jumped for the second. She landed with a groan of pin, but not enough to stop or faze her, it was bearable.

"Maybe you should go next." Anya said. "You can catch her if she falls in." He understood, it was a smart idea, so after Skye jumped onto the next Caleb jumped after her.

"Skye can swim, you can't." Charlie said.

"I was kind of hoping you'd catch me." She responded with a slight flush of embarrassment. He only smiled a little.

"Of course, you caught me didn't you? Now go on." He insisted.

"Alright, I'm over!" Ciara called out. There were only five steps across the river, so it wasn't going to be hard.

"Just be careful." She nodded and quickly jumped, careful not to slip so she adjusted her footing and jumped for the next pretty quickly. Charlie simply had to take a big step across, a little hop maybe, but it was pretty much just a step. Skye made it across, but only just, her bad leg slipping over the edge as she landed, but her sister was quick to pull her back. She wouldn't have died if she fell in, it just would have been funny and cost them more time. Anya jumped for the third and Charlie stepped onto the second.

"Don't fall off this time Charlie." Ciara laughed.

"I don't intend to." He chuckled. "Come on Anya, before dawn comes."

"Don't rush me, or I might…" Fall…and that's what happened. She didn't finish in time due to jumping for the fourth stone, but this was slippery, one nobody warned them about and she slipped with a yell, off to the side and into the deep, murky water.

"Anya!" Skye screamed as they looked into the muddy waters into the water to find her, Charlie stayed where he was and looked with his eyes darting frantically. She resurfaced further down scream, using the bottom of the river to push herself up and gasp for air.

"There!" Caleb yelled and pointing her out.

"Get her out!" Charlie shouted and running across the stone and starting to run alongside the river. But the river was fast, carrying her faster then they could run. She continued to jump up and resurface for a moment before sinking and disappearing again before she could shout for help. She waved her paw around, trying to swim and stay above the water. But it was hard and soon she started to feel dizzy, her lungs started to fill with water, blocking her airway from breathing anymore.

"Anya, hang on!" Caleb yelled as he ran faster, ahead of Charlie and Ciara and much further then Skye who couldn't' run fast. He could see her; he had his eyes on her the whole time. He managed to get ahead of the others, finding more speed when strangely Ciara was faster then him. But then, the things they all feared more happened. She sank one last time, and this time she didn't resurface. He made an ultimate choice and jumped in after her.

"Caleb no!" Ciara screamed as she, Charlie and Skye, after she caught up, slid to a stop at the edge of the river bank. He didn't resurface either, what had happened to them? Suddenly, Caleb burst out of the water, gasping loudly for air and nearly coming completely out of the water as he did.

"I can't find her!" He yelled as he looked around for her on the surface. But then, his eyes set on something floating and drifting down the river, something white and furry. "She's there!" He bellowed and swimming with the current after her. She wasn't moving, she wasn't fighting the water. She floated on her side, her face under the water. The other still ran with them alongside the river, watching and thinking of a way they could help. He reached her and he grabbed her scuff in his jaws and started pulling towards a sandy river bank that the river naturally made in this bend of it. He was beginning to tire and Charlie noticed it. He jumped down onto the sandy bank, dropping his rifle as he crashed into the water and helped him pull her back onto land. He pulled her far back from the water and looked her over.

"Anya, Anya can you hear me?" He asked covering her nose and mouth with his hand to find she wasn't breathing. He didn't know what he was doing or if what even work, but he had to try. He placed his hands on the side of her chest and pushed, a small gush of water flowing and squirting slightly out of her mouth.

"Come on you bitch, you can't die now." He growled frantically. "Come on!" He seethed. "After everything you put us through you can't die now. "Caleb breathe for her." He understood and Ciara didn't intervene when she watched him turn her head towards him and he kissed her to start her breathing again. He dropped her head again as Charlie practically started hitting her chest. Skye had tears ready to fall; a friend like her was dead before her. She's had a dangerous life and the last week of it has been hell for her, and she dies here on this night. It wasn't fair.

With each push onto her chest, more water spewed out of her mouth. But there was hope; her eyes began to flutter as he beat her chest faster. Finally, with one last breath from Caleb and a beating from Charlie, she gagged and, disgustingly, she threw up some of the water into Caleb's mouth who wasn't quite quick enough to get out of the way. She rolled onto her side and hacked, coughed and vomited the river's dirty water. Charlie sat back on his heels, hanging his head with a smile of relief spread across it. Skye ran towards her, and even while she was still trying to breathe properly again she wrapped her paws around her and lightly cried.

"Bozhe moy…" **(Oh my god…)** She inhaled loudly. "Who…. who's been dancing…on my chest?" She coughed. Skye turned her head to her and rested her own forehead against hers, a slight laugh escaping her lips.

"I could kiss you, you crazy debil." **(Moron)** She cried softly with her smile.

"You speak Russian, I didn't know." She panted.

Leo hadn't moved since his near death experience, he couldn't he was far too weak. He lay on his side, unable to move, eat, and it was hard to even talk and keep his eyes open. It was when he was able to open his eyes one of the few times he saw Cara fall with her head beside his. First her legs gave way, the sensation that they were now water, she was able to keep her head up and talk straight, but now she was in the same state as Leo, weak, feeble and feeling as thought her bones were made of glass. Sahara sat in-between them, feeling helpless and worried. Outside the den, for the first time since Leo was first put in here, the entire family was gathered, all now aware and knowing Leo wasn't going to make it until the next day. The sun was beginning to rise, Eve knew, if he was lucky, he wasn't going to live to see the sun rise.

For the first time in hours, Leo opened his eyes, Cara's eyes already open, she still had the strength to talk and look around, just not move. She and Sahara had been talking all this time and Leo had been listening, but his miniscule movement didn't go unnoticed. She manoeuvred her head to look at him better, a small smile.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"I'm ready, are you" He asked slowly, and slowly she nodded.

"Neither of you are, because you're not going to." Sahara grunted. "Charlie and Skye aren't far away; they'll make it back in time."

"It's too late Sahara." Leo exhaled loudly. "We've been infected too long, it's not going to work. Why else do you think everyone's outside. She knew why, but she had convinced herself otherwise.

"Because they want to see you all get better, that's why." Eve was listening beside the bars, none of them knowing she was right there. This wasn't fair, she knew Charlie was now too late; it just wasn't fair that Leo should have to die now and like this. She wasn't going to let it happen. She placed her paws on one of the branches, a thin one, and pulled, quickly and easily pulling it free and breaking it. The crunch of it caught everyone's attention, and it displeased Garth.

"Eve, what are you doing?"

"Garth, they can hardly stand, they won't and can't hurt us now." She replied calmly and continuing to pull free more branches. For once, he didn't retaliate; he in fact saw the unfairness of it all and began to help her, and soon all the family were. And when I say all the family, I mean everyone. Kate, Humphrey, Lily, Garth, Eve, Grace, Collette, Jasper, Rick, Dom, even Sahara helped from her side of the bars. It took a while, but eventually the bars were cleared and the den was open, allowing them to walk inside. For the first time, they were really able to see, smell and understand what it was like for them to be in here. It wasn't very pleasant, and also for the first time they were all able to get a real look at Leo's condition. Humphrey, he and Kate being the first to approach him, lifted his head gently to make him look up at them. His eyes were partly shut, but he could see them. They could see how red his eyes were, there was practically no white in them, there was no glint in them anymore.

"Mom…" He croaked. "Dad?"

"Oh Leo." Kate whispered with a tear falling down her face, stroking his cheek as well.

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your son." Humphrey sniffed. "None of this is your fault."

"I'm ready, I'm ready for this." They both nodded.

"You're very brave Leo." Kate whimpered. "You are a very brave wolf, your pups will be so proud of you when they hear about you."

"Look after them with Sahara." He pleaded weakly. "Please, help her take care of them."

"We will." Humphrey replied. "Just lie still; there are some others who want to talk to you." He nodded and as able to hold his head up enough to watch them walk away, Kate quickly beginning to cry loudly into his chest as they were replaced with Rick and Dom. He laughed ever so faintly.

"Hey guys, long time no speak."

"Hey brother, what have you gotten yourself into?" Dom asked with sniff.

"Beats me." He croaked with a smile. "I feel like death. I'm pretty sure it's something mom can't kiss better though." He chuckled ever so slightly. "Guys, help me up."

"What? No, just stay there." Jasper snapped quickly.

"No, come on, help me up, please." He pleaded again. His request to them, as reluctant as they were they didn't deny him. They helped him sit up, nudging him and letting him lean against Rick so he could find his balance. Cara was impressed; he was a strong wolf when he wanted to be. "Nikita's one lucky girl."

"She knows Leo." He informed him. "She knows you're sick and promised she wouldn't tell anyone, she's just a devastated and wanted to be here."

"Tell her thanks, and Dom, Cara wants to talk to you. She'll deny it but I know she does."

"To me?" He asked.

"Be nice to her, please. Make her happy." He pleaded again. He nodded and looked down to her, shuffling next to her and making her look up to him. Rick and Leo continued to talk and they just smiled up and down at one another.

"Would this be a bad time to tell you I've got a small crush on you?" She giggled lightly, a stronger voice then what Leo has and her eyes open a lot more.

"You do?" He asked. "Well, you're quite pretty you know.

"Don't flatter a dying girl." She sighed.

"No, I'm being serious." He insisted and lying down next to her. "I think you're amazing, even if you look like this. And to tell the truth, my brother and I have been having competitions as to who gets to date you." She giggled a little more and he chuckled as well as blushing slightly.

"So I guess we'll have to hold that date then." She asked.

"What's better then tonight?" He asked. "Why not make this night a date if it's going to be your last?"

Meanwhile, Leo leaned against the wall as Rick and Jasper were replaced with Grace and Collette with Garth watching him keenly and Lily with sympathy. "We love you Leo like you really are our cousin." Grace said as they approached closer.

"We're going to miss you." Collette sniffed, a tear falling down her cheek already. Leo smiled and reached up, causing her to quickly back away in fear of what he'd do. She didn't want to get infected too and her father warned her against it.

"Come here." He smiled motioning for her to come closer. Garth shook his head, but she still did and he wiped away that tear with his claw. "I'll miss you both too, and to be honest if you weren't my cousins I'd date you anytime. You're beautiful, strong, and funny to be around, be proud of that. I'm going to miss you both." They both nodded, and on the verge of tears they turned around and walked out to have Lily come quickly walking in and pulling in into a tight hug.

"Leo, you saved my life once before, I want to believe I can save you but I know I can't." She cried. He wrapped his own paws around her. "I loved you from the moment Kate brought you home; I couldn't wait to see you the next day. Please, call me your aunt one last time."

"Oh Aunt Lily." He chuckled. "Please don't stop being funny." He asked of her. "Keep being a proud Omega, make wolves laugh and don't give up on trying to have a son."

"How did you…"

"Mom told me." He laughed and pulling away. "You'll have a son; I know you will one day. I'd love to watch out for my new cousin."

"Thank you Leo, I'd kiss you if I could." He nodded and walking back towards Garth who approached him next, a far more serious look on his face.

"Thank you Uncle." Leo dipped his head slightly. "Thank for training me, for teaching me and giving me my wonderful cousins." He finally smiled as he stood before him.

"You've been a good student, I'm sure Winston would agree." He nodded. But then he came to the far more serious things. "Leo, I don't want to talk about it, but we have to. I…"

"I know…" I stopped him. "Just, promise me you'll do it quick. I don't want anyone to think you made it hurt."

"I promise Leo, please, forgive me." He pleaded.

"I do uncle, and I'm sorry you have to do it."

"I'm trying to help, I don't want you to suffer more then you already have."

"Just don't make it a reason to hate yourself, I know one day you'll have that son you want and I don't want him to think you're a murderer. You're a saviour uncle, you saved me." Garth understood, and with that said he nodded and turned to walk out with his family. As Sahara approached, He looked down to still see Dom and Cara laughing, whispering words into each other's ear and giggling. He looked back up just as Sahara reached him, the quick movement making him go light headed and feeling wobbly and his eyes spin.

"Whoa, come on now, lie down." She said and helping him lie back onto the floor.

"Thank you." He panted, feeling a rush of weakness slide over him. "Can I feel them, please?" He asked, his eyes looking to her belly that was right in front of him.

"They're yours too you know, come here." He took his paw and drifted it over her womb, he could feel an ever so small bump, but the firmness of it was so clear. His own eyes started to water at the life inside her that he created. Yeah they were an accident, but that didn't matter.

"A piece of me." He said. "They'll be in good paws."

"They will, with both of us." She replied.

"Babe, come on." He sighed again, keeping his paw rubbing over the same spot. "Just think straight and see the truth, please." Her eyes began to fill more then they already were, and she shook her head, her bottom lip beginning to shake.

"I don't want to." She muttered before the tears started to fall. He looked directly at her stomach, shuffling the best her could towards it and spoke.

"Hey guys, I guess I'm your dad." Sahara couldn't help but laugh before crying again. "Listen, I want you to grow big and strong, be good for mommy and look after each other. Help mommy hunt, teach her to have fun and take care of her when she gets old and starts to turn grey. I will beside each one of you everyday and night, watching you and protecting you. When you call for me I'll be by your side each time to listen. I swear, I won't ever let anything happen to you. If any of you in there are boys I want you to look out for your sisters and stop them from kissing strange boys. And girls, I want you to embarrass your brothers if they get a girlfriend. I'm sure you can all handle that." Sahara looked ahead, unable to look down at him anymore, shaking her head and crying again.

Dom and Cara were still talking, having some fun on their date by whispering flirty comments to one another. They finished giggling and laughing, but then she took a far more serious tone and looked him in the eye. "Can you do me a favour?" She asked.

"Of course, anything." He nodded.

"After it happens, can you find a way of telling my dad in Glacier I'm gone?" She asked. "I want someone to tell him and my mom that I'm gone, they need to know what's happened. They need to know everything, how I got infected and how I died."

"Cara, I can't…"

"Please, I need him to forgive me. I want him to forgive me." She pleaded again. He saw the desperation in her eyes and eventually nodded.

"I'll tell them myself." He replied.

"Thank you, you're so sweet." She smiled and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, I'm never going to wash this cheek again."

"Oh, I suggest you do." She giggled back.

Leo looked up to Sahara and she looked back down to him with her pained eyes. "Think they got the message?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I'm sure they did." She cried and laughed.


	23. Chapter 23 An Answer

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 23: An Answer

The time had come, the family talk has been spoken and after much heartache, some argument and agreements, a decision had been made and now that time had come. Cara and Leo were from this point on being treated unfairly; they were suffering more then necessary. It was agreed that it was unfair for them to be alive and slowly suffering a slow, painful death. It was fairer to have them put out of their misery now. Eve seemed to be the only one who took the longest to pursued, Charlie would be back any minute now, they could at least say goodbye before it happens. So, that's what they agreed. They wouldn't wait any longer then after they returned, the deed still needed to be done.

Everyone looked to Garth at who was to do it; he seemed to be the only one with the knowledge on how to do it quick and also the commitment too. His daughters couldn't believe their father could do it, they tried so hard to look him in the eye as he and Lily explained why to them he had to do it. Leo was willing to let it happen, as was Cara. Sahara would be cured by the White Wolf when she got here, she and everyone else knew it, so nobody mind letting her in and out of the den anymore. She was yet to even show signs that she was even infected, so everyone knew she was still safe to be around and interact with as long as they were still careful.

Protect the pack, it was the reason Garth was doing this and everyone understood. Omega's knew this and lived by it as much as Alphas; it was the only way they could understand why this needed to be done as well as because it was unfair to keep them suffering. Leo and Cara still lay with their heads facing one another, Kate, Humphrey and Sahara sat beside him and Eve beside Cara, all saying their final words. Kate however lay with her face buried into his neck fur, crying and breathing in his scent so she'd never forget it. Humphrey held Sahara and let her cry into his chest as well as holding back his own tears. Then he moved, groaning as his fragile bones brought his paw up over his head and slid off something around his neck. Kate moved as his movement, wondering what he was doing. He dropped his paw and pushed towards her a necklace, the necklace she made for him all those years ago. The small, hollowed triangle, the hollowed part filled with orange tree sap and each point and side of the triangle had the first letter of each member of his family carved into it.

"S-s-Saha...ra." He mumbled. Talking now was a great task, near impossible to say one word. "Ta-take…this." He exhaled. "Give…to…pups."

"Leo, I can't…" Sahara couldn't finish until he started whining.

"Remember me." He moved his head up and looked to Cara with his eyes partly open. She still had that little more energy, but it wouldn't be long until she was in his stage. "Cara…" He mumbled. "Are you…ready?" A tear of fear of what was to come fell down her cheek, but she nodded.

"I'm ready." She answered.

"Garth…" He muttered next simply. It was time, that moment had finally come. Eve stroked Cara down the side of her body one last time and cautiously kissed her cheek before walking out to retrieve him. Kate copied her action, stroking him one last time and kissing his cheek and moved out the way for Humphrey.

"I love you son, don't ever forget that." And he licked his cheek and walked with Kate outside. Sahara knelt down to his face and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you Leo." She cried. "And I'm going to make sure our pups know how much you love them. Goodbye." She choked before kissing his lips one lat time and practically running out. After a moment, more paw steps were heard and soon Garth stood beside them both. Both Leo and Cara looked up to him, a look in their eyes telling him to get it over with.

"I'm so sorry." He said honestly and sincerely. "I don't want to have to do this."

"Please." Cara pleaded. "Just make it all go away." Garth nodded and took a shaky breath and walked to Leo. He was in the worst state so it should be fitting for him to go first. He placed his paw over his neck, prodding it gently to feel for the spot in needed.

"What…are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I don't want to miss." He answered. "I don't want to make you hurt more then you are." He pushed a little in one area, a place where grouping of large arteries lay under his skin, the one spot that would kill a wolf instantly. He flexed his claws over the spot, running them over those arteries before looking to them both one last time. "Is this what you really want?"

"We do sir." Cara nodded. "Thank you." She laid her head down and looked away from them both, waiting for her turn.

Outside, everyone hugged and cried with one another, Eve paced back and forth trying to think of another way this could happen. She was angry, upset, mixed emotions flooded her, this wasn't right, this just wasn't right. Suddenly…

"Mom!" Someone screamed. Everyone could believe there eyes when they saw Skye come running in with her slight limp with Charlie just behind her.

"Skye!" Kate cried and running to her, catching her with Humphrey in their open paws.

"Mom what's going on, why's everyone here?" She asked and quickly pulling away. Humphrey shook his head.

"It's too late." He answered. "Leo's too sick to get better."

"NO!" She screamed, refusing to believe it.

"Where is he?" Charlie demanded. Humphrey pointed into the den and quickly he dashed inside to find Garth with his paw raised in the air to strike down on Leo's throat. "Wait!" He yelled, quickly stopping him and making Cara look up to him and Leo try to. "Don't do it!"

"Human?" Garth questioned. "You're back."

"It's not too late, don't do anything."

Charlie…?" Leo croaked and whined and trying hard to move to see him. Oh the amount of pain it brought him to do it. Charlie practically shoved Garth out of the way to get to him, and there he knelt down beside him, took his paw in one hand and lifted his head in the other.

"I'm here Leo, we're back." He looked over his over, seeing it was in a horrid state. He looked unhealthy, his eyes pretty much completely red and deathly looking, his fur matted and greasy, his teeth yellow and his gum red and partly bleeding.

"It's…too late." He breathed and shaking his head again.

"No." Charlie snarled, clenching his eyes and quickly beginning to cry.

"I love you brother." Leo breathed again. Outside, Kate, Humphrey, Skye, Eve and Sahara came walking back in, seeing this sight and what was happening. But then, Leo's eyes started to open wide, his heart rate increased quickly and his breathing turned short and shallow. Charlie sat up a little more, what was happening.

"Leo, Danny come on what's happening?" Leo looked up to him, not because he was just called Danny, but because he heard something else.

"Grandpa?" He asked in a perfectly normal voice, like he was healthy. Was he suddenly better? No, because quickly his eyes suddenly lost their light and his head fell as did his chest and it didn't rise again.

"Leo?" Charlie asked. "Leo, come on, wake up?" He whined and shaking him gently. "Danny please, don't leave me now." He then cried and pulling him towards him and crying into his neck. Once again, everyone inside and outside the den sensed a presence leave them, something had changed very quickly. Anya looked through a gap the entire family had made in the den entrance to see. She could see what was happening, was she too late? Nobody had noticed her, nobody saw her, until now. She walked through them, pushing them gently out of the way and walking through them, not taking his eyes off Charlie and the wolf he was cradling dead in his paws. Everyone quickly saw and knew she was this wolf they had gone to find, but they watched her walk towards them and stand beside Charlie. She looked into Leo's still open eyes, as Charlie rocked back and forth on his knees.

This can't be it, after everything they went through they lose the wolf she intended to cure. She looked to the other side of her, another she-wolf lying and crying silently beside her, she saw she was sick too. After everything they went through to get her here, they were too late? No, it can't be. She sat down beside Charlie and groaned loudly as she bit into her right wrist. Everyone heard and saw, and Charlie looked to her wondering what she as doing.

"It's too late." He sobbed. "Don't bother." She shook her head and stepped closer towards Leo, her paws dripping quickly with blood and staining her white fur.

"It's got to be worth a try right." She replied and holding her paw over the puss soaked, blistered and hideous looking bite wound on his neck, allowing a few drops to fall onto it for a moment. She then took his head in her paws and placed her wrist over his lips, making him swallow her own blood. Every looked on at her, wondering why she was doing it if he was already gone. It was pointless, effortless, Leo was gone and this time he wasn't coming back.

After being certain he ingested it, the blood trickling down his throat she brought her paw away and sat back to wait. None of the wolves sensed anything change, Charlie didn't feel him move or see him blink. The lights didn't return to his eyes and he didn't breath and nor did his heart beat. But for some reason, everyone still had hope dwelling in them. Although that wasn't the cause of it, it was what they sensed would happen. Suddenly, Leo's eyes shot wide open and his breathed deeply. Charlie felt his heart quickly beat again, his chest rise and fall as he breathed and he could see the lights in his eyes start to sparkle again. They couldn't believe it, Leo was alive! He looked up into Charlie's eyes and then back to the eyes of his family behind him, a sudden feeling of a little more strength coming to him quickly. This had to be a dream.

"What the…" Suddenly, he was bombarded by flashes of brown, grey and white as his parents and Sahara crashed into him while Charlie pulled him back towards him again. Now knew tears were falling from each wolf's eyes, tears of joy! Anya looked down to her bleeding paw, the answer to the myth finally proven. It was true, was held a cure for anything in her veins. She looked down to Cara, she needed to be next.

"I'm going to live?" Leo asked, a little more strength now in his voice.

"You're going to be ok." Sahara cried beside him.

"God brother, how many times are you going to make us think we're going to lose you?" Skye exclaimed as she walked towards him.

"As many times as I want." He chuckled lightly. He moved his head over to Sahara, a happy smile now growing on her face. "Can I have my necklace back?"

"Of course." She nodded, bowing her head and letting it slip of hers and back around his neck. He then looked the other way towards Anya who just finished with Cara.

"Thank you." She looked back to him, a smile on her face.

"You're welcome." She nodded. Then her gaze set on Sahara, a sense and instinct told her that her work wasn't done yet. "You're infected too." Sahara nodded and walked around to her, knowing what was coming and she didn't mind in playing a vampire. She lapped up the blood dripping from her wrist, but Anya was surprised to see there was now wound on her, but she didn't ask and soon it was all done.

"So what happens now?" Cara asked, lifting her head to look around.

"You two need to rest." Eve answered. "You'll have to stay here a little while longer until you are well enough to go back outside. Judging by looking at you now I don't think that'll be long."

"Ok grandma, thank you for everything." Leo nodded in agreement. He and Cara both understood.

"Don't forget." Charlie said with Leo still lying on his back in his arms. "I'm still going to kick your ass when you're better."

"Really? Come on, the trip must have been fun at least." Charlie, Skye, Anya, Caleb and Ciara all shot a look at one another. What do they say to that?

"It was…" Caleb thought for words. "Eventful, I think is the best way of saying."

"Why, what happened?" Kate asked.

"Oh where do we begin?" Skye asked back, a laugh escaping her lips as well as the others who knew exactly what happened on that trip.

**Leo's alive! Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah! Although we all knew he was, seeing as he's the grandfather wolf we've been seeing, i think It was a good chapter, possibly my favourite. I realise i made this story a little darker and ****sincere then the previous series, i didn't mean to do that, i guess it was just because it was a little more of a serious story plot then the others. But anyway, there's only going to be one last chapter to this as well as the normal Authors note i leave at the end of each story i do, so don't miss that. If you leave a review then i can put you in it and i won't forget to thank you. You guys have been the best, thank you al so much for giving me the confidence to write. One more to go, until next time. :D**

**The FalconWolf**


	24. Chapter 24 Falling in Place

A Son of Wolves 3

Chapter 24: Falling in place

Recovery was fast, abnormally fast, even for myths it just didn't seem right. But then again what did they know about curing the Mad Wolf disease? Nothing, so they didn't know how the results played out. Travelling on in time, Cara and Leo's strength quickly returned, and by near mid-day they were able to stand and step out into the sunlight once again. Oh how wonderful it as to feel it once more, nothing felt greater then to see the sun's rays on their pelts. Sure it would take more then a few hours for them to full recover, most defiantly a few days, but they wanted to fulfil certain desires. Going out into the sun again being one, Dom asking Cara on a genuine date once she's fully recovered and healthy being another, eating something meaty and juicy being another. Everything could fall into place, Leo would see his pups be born and live their lives, and happy endings didn't quite end there. It may not have been good for them, but certainly for everyone they affected. Tom and Steve were found by the local law enforcement after reports of gun fire. As it turns out, they are a couple of the country's most wanted. They were charged with drug producing, smuggling with the intention to sell as well as consuming. All of course topped off with poaching of endangered species, cruelty to animals and wanted for connections with the open and black markets. All in all, it would add up to at least over fifteen years in jail.

Sadly, not everything was all happy. After Skye had her leg patched up good and proper, Logan came to visit, both thinking the same thing. They had become distant, they had one intimate moment and then she disappeared for a week. Neither began to feel the same for one another after that, just friendship. They understood and quite happily parted as friends. However, things still looked up. Anya was given a place in the pack as an Alpha, as would Cara once she was better. Garth could relax a little more after seeing the pack weren't aware of the threat to them, he now longer had to fear the fact he had to kill his nephew. Charlie could go home and get clean, to have a shower for the first time in over a week. He reeked, but he was stopped. As he walked across the fields to his home, London was stepping out of her car just as he approached. She never went home, her mind was racing with questions and she needed answers. She couldn't go home without them. Let's just say it was another long day for him.

Still endings didn't finish there. Cara, Leo and Sahara were still to stay in the den until they fully recovered; it was just a precaution really. It was still the same day; Leo sat just on the outside of the den, the end of his black, wet nose in the sunlight. His eyes closed to focus on that feeling when Sahara walked up beside. "Hey stranger."

"Are you always going to call me that?" He chuckled with still closed eyes.

"Of course." She giggled. "It's my name for you." She looked up at him, and he sensed her watching. "That morning after we mated." She added. "You said there was something you wanted to ask me but you never did." He knew what she was one about and grinned. Now was better then ever. Although she was sure of what it was, she couldn't wait to hear. He wrapped a paw around her, and he took her right paw in both of his after bringing their chests together.

"You are my life." He smiled and locking their gazes. "You are carrying my everything. I love you with all my heart and soul, I'm sorry you waited seventeen years to find me, but now that I'm here I don't want you to wait any longer. Sahara, will you…" Suddenly, he was pushed onto his back and Sahara pounced onto him.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes a thousand times." She nodded and screamed happily.

"Really, you'll one of the kids after me?" Suddenly, her eyes dimmed and she tilted her head. Was he serious? He only laughed hysterically. "I'm kidding." She hit him gently in the chest.

"You ass." She giggled before pushing her muzzle down against his. Sure she could taste his own bad breath and a slight tinge of blood, but she didn't care. Cara sat to the back of the den and could only watch on with her own smile. Would she and Dom ever get to that stage? Ok, maybe it was too early to think about that.

"And what happened after that dad?" The young she-pup asked.

"Yeah dad, what happens next?" The young pup asked looking up to his father.

"Well, Leo and Cara both got better, my Aunt Skye and that Russian wolf Anya got very close to one another, and between you and me I think things got a little more serious then that."

"What do you mean dad?" Asked the she-pup.

"Don't answer that?" Their mother replied as she walked passed.

"After that, Charlie and London got married, Dom and Cara got married, Jasper never found love, it just wasn't meant to be for him and he knew it. He still loved his life just how it was, even without a mate. After my grandfather and grandmother got married, she birthed me and my two sisters less than two months later. And shortly after my grandfather passed away he inspired me to make my own stories, to have my own adventures and live my life how I wanted it. So, I started travelling, going to places across this side of the world and meeting new wolves. As I did I found this den." He answered and pointing back to their home. "When I returned a year after I left, I brought back with me my mother and father to this den and we lived out here for a short time. But they too didn't live a long life and now have passed away to be with my family."

"You never told me you have aunts and uncles." Shadow's mate said again as she passed going to other way across the den.

"You never asked honey." He chuckled. "Beside, really they were great aunts and uncles."

"So was that it dad?" The she-pup asked. "That's the end of the story?"

"Oh Lupa..." He chuckled and licking the top of her head. "Dakota." He added and doing the same to his son. "A story never ends, my grandfather's story lives on in my head and now lives in yours. Leo had many more adventures in his life, some good and some terrifying, there are many stories to tell of him and my family. My family is anything but normal, there is nothing about our family."

"Are you calling us weird?" Dakota asked.

"Yes, you're all very weird." Shadow chuckled. "But that's what's unique about our family, we are different. Because my father was the first kind of wolf you'll ever find. Our family is important, nothing is more important then family, understand and remember that kids, nothing is more important then our family. Leo made out family what it was, because just as Kate and Humphrey were about to give up on all hope, Leo came into their lives. Leo, born a human, but lived as…A Son of Wolves."

**Sorry guys, I know it's a short chapter but there wasn't really much to put in it. Can i asked, does anyone recognise these characters? This is what I've had in mind for a while now, the same Shadow in both series. So now i guess it is an slightly Alpha and Omega fanfic.**

**Anyway, that's the end of A Son of Wolves three, i want to thank everyone that has reviewed and like the story and given me all that support for it and giving me the confidence to continue writing. I'll leave it there and put up that authors note now. Once again, thank you all so much!**

**The FalconWolf**


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note

Ok guys, before we get to the real deal there's a couple of things i need to say first. Songs, being the only one really. They aren't mine so i don't take credit for them and here is the list of them. The first, sung in the second chapter by Skye and Leo was Demons, by Imagine Dragons. The second, sun in the fourth chapter by Leo and Cara was Animal by Conner Maynard. The third, also sung in the fourth chapter by Leo and Sahara was fallin in love, by Chelsea Ward. The fifth, sung by, yep you guessed it, Leo...and Skye in the sixteenth chapter was Hey Brother, by Avicii. And i think that was it. Don't give me credit for the songs, they aren't mine.

Now, onto the actually thank you's and other things. Firstly, can you answer me this:

**1. What was your favourite moment out of all the series?**

**2. Who was your favourite character?**

**3. If you could change anything in any of the stories, what would you do?**

And that's all for that. Now, onto my favourite part!

**Bastard from North, thank you for leaving the insane reviews and PM's. I'm going to name a crazy syndrome after you, BastardfromNorth-itus. :)**

**The Lone Sheriff, thank you for being a friend, listener and overall great guy to know. Also for the opinions you gave me. :P**

**BoltandMaybelle4ever, thank you for the enthusiastic review you left that made me smile. : )**

**StarlitSnowWolf, thank you for reviewing my story. You are one of my favourite authors on here and it was an honor to have you like my story. :S**

**The Chriz1995, thank you for making me live in hope that nobody saw that review you left in chapter 7 about Sahara being pregnant. Also congratulations for spotting it first. :{)**

**imjustlikehumphrey, thank you for summing up each chapter better then i could. I wish you could have done it for me because you'd have done a better job then i could. :)**

**Spyrofan, thank you for not reviewing once, but for liking the story nether-the-less and showing you hadn't left. :P**

**NyteWolf95, thank you (i think) for being my personal stalker and finding my old account which i sometime use on Facebook. : )**

**The dark shadow, Thank you for leaving the funny, 2-5 word reviews that still made me laugh each time. I dream of the day you write a long one. :S**

**The Omega's Alpha, thank you for being (i think and sorry if i'm wrong, Let me know and i'll change it.) the only girl to leave a review and make me laugh by what you put. :{)**

**The-crazy-lone-wolf77, thank you for leaving only about three reviews, but at least you show me you haven't left me. :)**

**GrinWolf, thank you for at least liking the story.**

**thecoolguy1234, the same for you, thank you for liking the story and reading.**

**And finally any guest review anyone else left who didn't leave a name. I apologise to anyone i forgot, i just didn't find your name in the reviews or favorites. You guys are all just great amazing and if there was a way i could physically thank you i would right now. Leaving your reviews and the kind words have spurred me on to write more. You've given me the confidence to come up with this series and to write my others. So ****to be honest you guys are the reason i'm still writing, so once again, thank you!**

**Now, being more serious, i know some of you are going to ask about another series, and i'm going to tell you this time there defiantly will not be. But then again, i said the same after the first series, and then the second. I will admit, I've had an idea knocking around for a few days, but it's complicated and hard to think of. Plus it won't be as fun to read or write because it sounds already to me that's it's much darker then this. So there wouldn't be many funny moments or moments that make you smile. And for that reason i won't be doing it. Don't expect another, i'm being honest when i say that this will be the end this time.**

**But it won't be the end for me. I'm going back to my original series, my Starnik Series. I have two new stories i want to do, and i'm going to do it. Also, and this may come as a surprise. Bastard from North are working on a fanfic together which will be up in the future. We're working on the name still, but it's a supernatural story featuring the main characters and such. We will share the credit and i won't accept me getting more credit then if should that happen. I plan to do these two stories and then that will be it for my time in writing. Blame that girl i met a year ago who got me writing, because now i just can't stop!**

**So, it brings me great displeasure to say that this is the end of the A Son of Wolves series. For now... Until Next Time!**

**The FalconWolf**


End file.
